Altering Rules
by Chikifriend
Summary: Women are lower than men. Servants are lower than women. But what if you’re both? Kamiya Kaoru has valuable information, but no one will listen to her. She disguises herself as a man, but what happens when she starts falling in love with her superior? AU
1. Worth Something

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…….all original ideas are mine to claim. No stealing please.

SUMMARY:

Women are lower than men. Servants are lower than women. But what if you're both? Kamiya Kaoru has valuable information, but no one will listen to her. She disguises herself as a man, but what happens when she starts falling in love with Himura Kenshin, her superior ? AU-K/K R/R pls. OOC!

* * *

AN: Hello everyone. I am back after a few months hiatus. After struggling with the past events many of you are aware of, I decided to write again, and concentrate on this story. This idea came to me a while ago, please give it a chance. The first chapter is rather…….bumpy. I'm just trying to gather my thoughts. Please bear with me. 

I've edited and changed some things, so hopefully there won't be any mistakes. Please enjoy.

Warnings: This will be messy!!!! No flames please, as you have already been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:  
- Worth Something -**

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Fall in line!"

Kaoru stumbled, the chains around her wrists digging in painfully. It didn't help that the slave master pulled on them, causing her to almost lose her footing. She grit her teeth against the sting, and struggled to keep pace with the rest of the line. She desperately did not want that whip to crack against her back again.

She had lost track of how many times she had been sold. It was really getting tiresome. She hated it the most when they looked at her like a piece of vegetable that went bad. The scrutinizing eyes were the worst part.

She had fallen into line with the aid of that cracking whip. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and she was forced on a two mile walk into the next town. She wondered tiredly who it was she would be sold to this time. She hoped fervently that she'd be chosen: Lord Shigekura was brutal and heartless. She had seen him hang two children just because they had stolen a loaf of bread from the kitchens.

His slave masters were just as bearing, waving their weapons around and testing them with a vicious taste.

It would be another long day, and she just hoped to get to their destination before the sun was really up in the sky. It was torture to walk under the heat. Reaching up to flick at her hair – a long ponytail that looked very similar to that of a horse's tail - she almost fell flat on her face when the slave master decided to yank her chain for fun.

Growling beneath her breath, Kaoru willed herself to stay calm. If she flew into a rage, she'd get a good beating. It had happened more than once, though one would think that after one beating, it would serve as enough of a deterrent. She took a deep breath and continued on, ignoring the strands that fell in front of her face, and the flies and mosquitoes that flew around her head.

Daikan was in desolate times. It had seen so much war, that it had been nicknamed "The Land of the Lost". Rumor told that the place had been cursed by the spirits of old. What the real story was, Kaoru had no idea. All she knew was, that the rich got richer, and the poor got poorer. She wondered if anything would ever change.

The destination was soon reached, and all the servants stood in a straight line by the dirt road.

By that time, the clothing that she wore stuck to the sheen of sweat that clung to her body. They were made of a rough sand-like material that all the slaves of Lord Shigekura kept. She tried not to think about how hot she felt. She could hardly bear the pain she could feel in her feet.

There was a band of people already there, milling about, shouting orders to each other. A few more slave traders came, with their servants in tow, until there were well over 100 slaves lined up.

Kaoru's heart sank: there was no way she'd be chosen out of all those people! Especially since the ones that were chosen were usually men who were strong and capable of working. Very few women were chosen, leaving her without much of a chance. She nervously looked at her feet, scuffing her toe in the dirt.

It looked like she'd end up working for Lord Shigekura again. And after such a tiring trip too!

Inspection had begun, but she didn't care: there was no hope anyway – there was no chance.

She was beginning to get tired as the hours wore on. She wanted to sit, but she couldn't. She just wished they'd hurry up.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw two feet stop in front of hers. Slowly, she followed them upward. Fear and dread built up in the pit of her stomach, when she realized that the person in front of her was a soldier.

Rumor told that women were chosen by soldiers to be used, and toyed with. She had gotten enough of that already, and she didn't need any more of it.

The man's face was young, a grin spreading across it. His eyes glinted mischievously, as he looked her up and down. Kaoru shivered, feeling as if he could see right through her clothing. She brought her arms up to cover herself, when he grabbed at one. His chocolate brown eyes bore into her. "Hey, Kenshin! How's this one?" He called out.

In dismay, Kaoru managed to see a red headed man wave at the mention of his name. "Hurry up, Sanosuke! We don't have all day!"

Grunting in response, he pulled Kaoru out of line. "How much for this girl?!" He called.

Shigekura looked up from another soldier and frowned upon seeing which slave had been chosen. "I wasn't planning on selling her."

The man known as Sanosuke growled. "Then why the hell is she here for?" he asked. Half of Kaoru wanted him to return her to the line, and the other half wanted him to take her away. He kept a firm hand on her wrist though, and he said, "I'll offer a good sum for her."

Shigekura glanced at Kaoru, before asking, "How much?"

"How's 100 gold coins?"

She held her breath, waiting. She knew for a fact that Shigekura was fond of her, and might not give her away. He always told her that………disgusted, she waited for the answer. "She's worth much more than that."

Sanosuke shrugged. "Very well, since I haven't all day, I will pay you triple the amount I've already offered."

Kaoru could hardly believe her ears! Servants weren't even worth 100 silver coins, let alone gold ones – this lord seemed too eager. All of a sudden, she did not want anything at all to do with him. He probably had worst things in store for her than that of Shigekura.

Even Shigekura seemed a bit taken aback by the amount that had been offered, yet, as every man in the kingdoms of the East, he readily accepted such an amount.

Helplessly, Kaoru watched as Sanosuke began to take out a purse, and start pulling out the marks. He placed them in Shigekura's open palm and then roughly pulled Kaoru away from the line, as she stood dazed. She saw a couple of other slaves watching her, and those who had heard the exchange were eyeing her with wide eyes.

Despite her fright at what was to be done to her, she felt an odd sense of joy: she was worth something! She didn't know if she should feel sorry for those others who hadn't been chosen. She didn't know what to feel: this was far from the other times she had been sold.

He led her to a wagon, where a few other slaves were already sitting. He lent her a hand, and she stared at it, surprised. "Watch your step!" He said kindly, helping her up the wooden step.

Gingerly, Kaoru lifted herself into the wagon. She was confused by this lord's actions. She had no time to think about them though, as the redhead came running up to Sanosuke as he turned away from her.

"Are you finished here?" He asked, his face filled with irritation. He didn't like the duty he had been told to do that day.

"We're done." Sanosuke confirmed, tapping a fist to his heart in a small salute. "We got some good hands. And I handpicked a couple of girls for you." He thought to add. His voice was light with teasing.

Kenshin made a face. "Thanks, Sano, but…….."

"Come on, I was just jesting – in any case, you _do_ need the distraction once in a while."

Kenshin pursed his lips. "You know I'm not in for that sort." He was saying. His eyes roamed the servants in the cart briefly. Kaoru couldn't help but look at him: he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

He had long red hair, tied up in a simple ponytail at the base of his neck. His purple eyes were just stunning – she had never seen a shade like that before in her life. He was wearing what she had seen Sanosuke wearing: his blue cape blew in the sudden comforting wind, and the sun reflected off his armor that proudly displayed the Daikan crest. Cradled in the crook of his left arm was a helmet, which reflected that beautiful face. Her eyes fell on a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and found herself wondering what had happened to leave such a mark.

She quickly looked away when his eyes passed over her. It was wrong for her to look at someone who was in such a high class. She was a mere slave…….nothing more. Even so, she watched as he turned his back and stiffly walked past Sanosuke. "Let's get going. I don't want to late for the opening ceremony." He was saying. His voice sounded silky and smooth, just right, in her opinion, matching his figure.

His friend gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!" He said. The two of them disappeared into the mass of soldiers that were gathering together.

Her attention was caught by the others in the cart. Four men and another two women sat across from her. She met the eyes of another girl, who sat cross-legged, grinning. How she could grin at such a time baffled Kaoru. Was she happy she was being sold?

Perhaps it was her first time being traded – she looked young and didn't seem to be bothered by the way she was thrown back by a soldier as another slave was thrown into the cart. Instead, she scrambled to make room for the newcomer jumping to her feet. The newcomer seemed as miserable as everyone else. Kaoru, however, was past the point of feeling. They waited a few more moments, to see if anyone else would be added to their carts. No one was.

"Rest at last…." One of the women sighed.

A few affirmative murmurs answered her. It was true: there was hardly a time where they could rest. A moment to sit was always bliss.

"They're soldiers of the king – they have the crests!" Another was saying eagerly. "That means we're probably going to be working at the palace."

"Probably." A man answered with a snort. "We might get sold again to another lord for all we know."

The girl who grinned, shrugged. "I don't care, so long as I get a better master than Lord Ishiji." She pushed herself up against the side of the wagon and rested her arms over the ledge, throwing her head back and let out a soft sigh.

Kaoru said nothing to any of it, content to sit and listen. She didn't want any master – period. However, that wish wasn't going to be fulfilled.

Her throat felt dry, and the chains at her wrists chimed as they clicked against each other once the wagon started to move, pulled by two horses. They were two brown mares, strong and sleek, and they tossed their black manes proudly as they took off at a light trot.

The wagon rattled, in a dizzying fashion from left and right as the wheels bumped over crags and holes in the dirt road. Despite the fact that after a while, her back started to ache a bit because of the hardness of the wagon, Kaoru preferred this method of traveling over walking. Her feet were still sore, and she found herself exhausted. The way the wagon was moving was lulling her to sleep. Some of the other slaves had already done just that.

It was too hot to sleep though, and she wished they had been traveling a road that was overgrown with trees for a small bit of shelter from the sweltering glare of the sun. She felt a trickle of sweat slide down, past her collar, between her breasts.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a question asked. "What's your name?" It was the young girl who had been smiling. She was no longer smiling, but looked fatigued. She had green-blue eyes and long black hair that had been carefully pleated into a single braid that fell over her shoulders. Clothed in the dark blue material of the Ishiji House Slaves, she looked to be at the beginning of her womanhood. When she spoke, it was in hushed tones, most likely to avoid waking anyone.

Self consciously, Kaoru lifted her chains to settle by her feet. "Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of Kamiya Katori." She replied, after a while. She was not used to being spoken to, and was wary of the question.

The smile lit the child's face again. "I envy you. I have no family name." She mimicked Kaoru's actions, pulling her chains up to curl by her feet. Licking her upper lip, she continued, "One day, when I am freed, I will have one for sure." She pushed back her braid. "I am known as Misao. I never knew my parents so I have a rather cropped name."

Kaoru blinked. It seemed she had been mistaken: this girl had grown up a slave, unlike herself. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she might never get that family name she so longed for.

"You must be someone special; I heard that someone paid 300 gold coins for you." Misao continued, her cheeks flushing pink at the thought.

Kaoru blushed. "I'm not really….." She began. She was really confused by the eagerness of this girl. At the same time, she found it amusing. "I'm a slave, same as you." She said, almost apologetically.

Misao leaned back, against the wood, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of a rough hand. She began to toy with the end of her braid, a look of shyness coming over her, as if she only just realized her straightforwardness. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to babble." She was blushing now, in embarrassment. "I was just so anxious about being sold into the King's services…."

Kaoru nodded, in agreement. She felt a pit of dread settle into her stomach at the mere thought of what lay ahead. She didn't want to think about who would be the one holding the end of her chains again. At that, her wrists began to throb in protest in their shackles. It had been a while since they had been changed.

Straightening her back, she said, "Don't be afraid, Misao. If anything, we'll look out for each other." It was the best she could do, to at least assuage the younger one's fears – no one had ever done that for her, as far as she could remember. She couldn't seem to convince herself though.

The smile from earlier lit Misao's face once more, and she nodded. "S-should I call you Kamiya?" She asked, almost timidly.

"That is not necessary. Kaoru's fine – family names are not important when you are a slave." Misao seemed to relax at that. It was true, however: the upperclassmen did not care to think about their slaves' names, and deemed them unimportant.

Their wagon came to a stop by mid day. The sun was unbearably hot, and Kaoru wished that she had fallen asleep along with the rest of the people if it meant getting away from reality.

She shot Misao a questioning look, and the girl merely shrugged back. They saw soldiers filing out of their carriages, talking amongst themselves excitedly. She managed to catch a glimpse of Kenshin's red hair coming their way.

She looked away as he came up to their wagon.. "Water and food." He was calling out to someone else. The driver soon climbed aboard the wagon they were in, and he began handing out the portions. It consisted of a loaf of bread, water, an apple, a few slices of salted pork and berries.

The bundle was thrust in her lap. She could hardly believe her eyes.

She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much. The salted pork held almost no gristle. The others were just as eager as they woke to such a meal.

They were left alone as they gobbled up their portions. She ate the pork, and bundled up the rest: she had a feeling she might need it later. It was delicious as expected, and when she was done, she wished she hadn't eaten it so quickly. She licked her fingers clean and glanced over at the soldiers. They were eating from the exact same portions.

She saw Kenshin sitting by himself, with Sanosuke by his side. The two were conversing together. Kenshin had a map rolled out onto a flack rock, and he was examining it carefully. A handful of soldiers joined him and they exchanged words and gestures.

What they were talking about, she had no clue. She didn't want to know. She found she couldn't ignore the twisting pull of dread in her stomach any longer. Despite what she had told Misao, she wanted to get away. Visions of being whipped, beaten and starved ran through her head. Of being pushed to the floor….

_Freedom….._

Tearing her eyes away from the men, she looked out over the field they had stopped in. The grass had grown tall, as no one had taken the shears to it. Beyond that, a little to the east, lay a thicket. Originally, the soldiers had planned to go through it, but had decided against it at the last moment, sticking to the main road where they might be safer.

The tall grass leaned to once side as a bout of air pressed against it, and then stood straight again, reaching their green fingers to the sky. She could lose herself in them, and no one would know…the thicket would not be entered....

She got up feeling as though she were in a daze, her hands pushing herself off the hard floor.

Misao looked up from her food, licking the crumbs of the bread off her fingers. "Kaoru? Where are you going?" She asked. The other slaves looked up from their portions too.

Kaoru never answered, tightening the band that held her hair up. She pulled at her chains, wrapping them around her waist so that they didn't dangle from her wrists. She made her way to the opposite side of the wagon.

She swung one leg over the wagon, her heart seeming to come up in her throat as she realized what she was doing. Checking the distance from the wagon to the floor, she held her breath.

If she didn't manage to get away, she'd be punished. But getting away meant freedom. She had never tried it before, and she didn't know the consequences, but it would be better having a slave master. She was sick of that type of life. Resolved, she gathered her courage and hopped off, landing on the soft grass.

The earth was hard and dry beneath her bare feet, warmed by the touch of the sun. There was no turning back, and she felt a pang of guilt for leaving Misao behind without so much of a single word. Pushing all thoughts away and focusing on her plan, she made a beeline to the thicket keeping crouched, hoping that the tall grass would hide her.

None of the soldiers seemed to be paying attention but she kept as low as possible anyway.

Little did she know that a pair of amber eyes were watching her.

She would not get far……….

He smirked – he would see to it………

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**

* * *

AN: O.o I dunno! What do you guys think? This story is one that I'm planning to continue if I get enough reviews. I really want to know what you guys think! If I do get reviews, I will try to update it as frequently as I did WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. If not, I'll stop this all together. 

Will you kindly leave me a couple of words? Tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions, even two words, just

Click that button!


	2. Freedom

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine…….all original ideas are mine to claim

SETTING: AU - In a country called Daikan, in what seems like the medieval times. I'm glad to see that so many people are open to the idea.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone. It means so much to me, after all these months, I remember how it feels to recieve them. I'm glad so many of you were open to the idea, and many of you remember this story. I hope you don't mind the bumpiness of the ride so far, as it will only become bumpier. Buckle your seatbelts, here is the next chapter. 

Warnings: None.

**Thanks to Shinigami's Angel for the suggestion on the amber eyes! Otanoshimi ni!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
- Freedom -**

Saitoh got up from his resting place, against a tree, the gnarly wood making an uncomfortable rest as he leaned his head against it. Unlike all the others, he was sitting facing the wagon with all the slaves in it. He had thought to get some sleep, but what with that everlasting Sanosuke romping about, he couldn't. Just as it was annoying him to hell, he caught sight of one of the figures in the wagon jump out.

It was a girl, he knew, by the length of her hair and her grace even when she hurled herself over the side.

Then again, he could never be too sure – Kenshin looked like a girl too. Why he decided to grow his hair that long, he didn't know. Nor did it really matter.

He dusted himself off of the blades of grass and dirt that had scattered on his armor and his cape. Checking to be sure that his sword was in its case, he headed toward the cart.

Sanosuke glanced up as his figure approached. "Oi, Saitoh! Where are you heading?"

His amber eyes narrowed into two slits. "Stay out of my business."

Kenshin gave him an awkward smile as he finished off the last of his berries. In his lap he had a map, and he rolled it up quickly, heaving a sigh.

Saitoh understood him perfectly: they had missed the opening ceremony all due to a stupid breakdown and the gathering of new hands. When they were needed the most, they had been sent off. To make it worse, they would not be able to get back to the palace until the next day, what with the repairs they had had to make. Two of their main wagons with supplies had broken down, and they were waiting around in the sweltering heat.

No, he did not like it at all.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Always so uptight. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He said. Saitoh's eyes twitched in irritation. "It was a simple question." It was all Saitoh could do not to strangle the man where he stood.

"Don't test my patience today, Sagara - " Saitoh began, but Kenshin cut him off.

"Calm down, you two. It's time for a little break. Cool off." The younger man's voice was sharp, full of authority.

The two glared at each other, before Saitoh nodded toward the cart. "Isn't it interesting, how we seemed to have picked up some defiant hands?"

Kenshin glanced toward the wagon. "What do you mean?"

"One of them is getting away as we speak."

Kenshin carefully folded up the square checkered cloth that his portion had come in. He was always like that: neat and picky. "It will not get far."

Sanosuke jumped up, to see. "Where? I don't see……."

"Of course you don't." Saitoh interrupted, smoothly making his way past Kenshin, who gave him a small nod. "Isn't it interesting that it's a woman too."

"Just make sure that she gets back safe." Kenshin pointed out. "She's property of his Majesty. He will not be pleased if……"

Saitoh grunted, shoving past Sanosuke. Without a backward glance, he made his way toward the direction he had seen the slave run. And here he had been craving to use his sword. He was known for giving mercy to no one, but, he heeded Kenshin's warning. Usually, he would do what he wanted, but in this, he decided it was best not to test the King's or Kenshin's patience.

He still didn't see what would be so wrong if he got rid of just one. Brooding, he followed the path the woman had taken. He reasoned it wouldn't hurt to thrash her around a little to vent his frustrations. He was in a very bad mood.

He noticed that the slave was struggling under the weight of the chains she had wrapped around her stomach. It was biting into the thin material of her clothing. Her bare feet snapped the twigs that littered the ground. They bled, and were cut and bruised. He also noticed that she was headed toward the thicket, and he smiled to himself: a chase was always more fun when he let them take the lead. He was about to go after her as she disappeared, when another soldier called out his name.

"Sir Saitoh! You're needed at the front!"

Saitoh frowned. Just when his adrenaline had started pumping. He looked off in the direction of the trees. She could wait – he'd be sure to find her. Sighing, he changed his course, making his way toward the carriage. She could have a big head start – he'd still find her.

- - - -

Kaoru kept going, no matter how winded she was. She was afraid to look back. She was tempted to go back, afraid to get captured. But what she had started could not be undone, so she pressed onward.

She winced as she stepped over a particularly jagged stone on the floor. A new wound opened on her left foot. Eventually, that pain would turn numb, as it had all the other times. She had sold her only pair of shoes for a loaf of bread before, so she had nothing to protect her feet.

As she entered the thicket, it seemed to welcome her with open arms. By that time, sweat stuck to her like a second skin and her breathing was ragged. Her throat was so dry, but she dared not stop, for fear someone had seen her.

It felt like and eternity before she finally collapsed by a small stream that was snaking through the thicket, making a tempting bubbly sound. She fell to her hands and knees by it, drinking by thrusting her whole head forward. She had drunk all the water that had been in the small flask she had been given with that potion of meal.

The water was cold and refreshing, and it soothed her parched throat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sat back on her heels when she was finished drinking.

Tired out, and hungry, she opened the small sack she had secured around her waist. The bread was crumbled, and the berries squished: she didn't care. She ate it all with a greedy haste, making sure she got every crumb.

Checking over her shoulder at every given moment, she listened hard for any sounds of footfalls, but only heard the sound of the stream, as she followed it. She felt a faint sense of triumphant joy run through her. She had gotten away! She was finally free.

Surely she would be able to survive, so long as she had the water. She was certain there was food enough in the forest. If not, she'd try her hand at capturing her meal. There was nothing to worry about for the present.

After walking for what seemed like a long time, she froze when she heard a couple of voices. They belonged to men.

She crouched down. So, they had begun to search for her after all. She cursed her luck and crept slowly toward their voices, to check how far away they were. She didn't want to run straight into them. Holding her breath, she peered out.

There were three men, dressed casually in what looked like robes. Monks? She thought, confused. What are they doing here? They were dressed in dark maroon colors, two of them hooded, while the other proudly displayed his bald head. Well, at least they weren't soldiers. Still, they might not take kindly to a slave girl. She was about to back away, when another man came running.

He wasn't a monk, with the way he was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches. He had an unclean face, clearly not having shaved. How disgusting. He seemed excited. "Torr has managed to rally the Hunters. In no time, Daikan's army will be crushed. We will have the advantage."

One monk nodded. "So it is written. But it worries me that a single man will be able to turn the tide."

The dirty newcomer didn't flinch at his murmur. "Nonsense, one man will not be able to take out Shishio-sama's army."

The bald monk seemed pensive. "Have our spies returned yet?"

"No." Came the reply. "But one has managed to infiltrate the palace. He has given us some valuable news so far. He has been there for quite a while without any trace of suspicion and we have yet to hear from him."

Kaoru's eyes widened. A spy?! These people were not from Daikan – they were from Torr, an opposing country. She felt faint when she heard the news: the Hunters were on their side….. The whole army would not last very long. They were known to be the most brutal of men, if they could even be called that. She had heard rumors that they looked more like wild beasts.

There was a spy too, in the castle. That was probably why there had been increasing wars……..and the Daikans always seemed to be losing.

Now Daikan was on its last strand of hope. They had been pushed in, closer to the capital, having lost the battles around the perimeters of the land. Hands were now being hired by the King to help build fortresses. It was an act of desperation.

If that spy continued to give out the military plans and positions, Daikan would see its end in a couple of months. Kaoru crawled backward, hoping against hope that they would not hear the rustle of leaves or the clinking of chains at her waist.

They must have, because their conversations stopped all together. One monk turned his head toward the bush she was hiding behind. They listened intently, and Kaoru forced herself to freeze. Perhaps they would think it was nothing.

She held her breath, listening, as they began to approach. "There were Daikan soldiers up the glade." A monk was saying. "They could have come out here."

Kaoru watched between the leaves, her lungs bursting for air. She was afraid that if she let it out, they'd hear it and come to further investigate. If they did, she was sure she could take out two. Maybe three…….but all four would be difficult – especially since she wasn't in the greatest of conditions. But when she thought about it, she'd put up a fight all the way till her death if she had to.

"They would have no reason to come out here." The other answered. "There was an 'unfortunate accident' that they met with on the road. They will not be going anywhere for the while. It's just a small troop, but that's less to worry about."

The last man straightened, stopping in his footsteps. "Then I should get the word out that it's okay to go – the opening ceremony has probably finished, so the security around the main shrines are probably down. And what with this section being disabled, we'll have an even better chance."

They seemed to forget all about Kaoru, and they began to make their way out of the brush.

Once certain that they were gone, Kaoru slipped back as quietly as she could, ignoring the pain that the chain around her waist was causing.

She had to get word out! She had just heard the plans of the Torrins, and they were already going to be moving. She had to let someone know. But……..who? And who would listen to her? A servant that was a woman? But still, she had to try. There had to be someone who would listen.

Maybe she could tell Sano……..or even Kenshin…….

The thought of having to return after she had tried to escape made her stomach churn uneasily. Would she willingly put herself back in captivity? The idea was not appealing at all, but there was no other way. She'd endure the beatings she would receive, so long as she would be able to help save Daikan in any way. She had no love for the country – but she loved the people. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was the death of many.

She could clearly see Misao's face in her mind, and could imagine all too vividly her fellow slave locked in the combat that those men had in plan. _I am a slave, the same as you…_she had said. Freedom was forever out of her reach.

However, there was a slight problem now. As she got to her feet, she realized that she had no idea where she had come from, or even where to begin looking for the small troop. She remembered following the river, but had she followed it upstream, or downstream?

She took a step forward, deciding to take the direction of going upstream. She gasped, when she heard a gruff voice behind her say, "And what have we here?"

Her blue eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Fearing to turn around, only one thing was in her mind: those men had found out she had heard everything!

Now what?

**To Be Continued………**

**

* * *

**

AN: There are so many unanswered questions of my own, and you know, I had to be vague enough with the ideas so that I could play around with them for future chapters. I am trying my best with this, as it is a new idea. Do tell me if I should continue. I have in mind a few ideas, so most likely I will, but…….If anyone has any suggestions, let me know. I'll be willing to listen and use them if the shoe fits. Again, major thanks to those who have reviewed!!!! Please let me gather my thoughts, but I do promise another chapter. How long it will take depends…….

Again, reviews are important for the continuation of this fic, so please do by clicking that button!


	3. Authority

**ALTERING RULES  
by: Chiki Yumeshisa

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original ideas and characters are mine to claim.

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short – I need the time to pull things all together. I think I'm getting the hang of it. Your reviews are really, really helping. I'm so grateful for all the support that I've been getting. O.O wow! You are all so amazing! THANK YOU

**Warnings:** Rated PG13 for a bit of violence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
- Authority -**

Slowly she turned around, her hands tightly clenched into fists. She saw that it was not one of the monks, or even that dirty unshaven man. It was a tall lean man with black hair and the most dangerous eyes she had ever seen – they were amber-like in color. His face looked to be turned into a permanent scowl. His armor proudly displayed the Daikan crest, and his blue cloak hung limp because there was no wind.

Kaoru was terrified, at the same time, she was relieved. She had been found, but at least now she'd be taken back to the camp. Still, this man made her skin crawl. She couldn't help but have the sudden urge to break into a frantic run. The one question that was on her mind was: how had he found her?

"You left a nice trail of blood behind." Saitoh said, smirking, as if reading her mind. His eyes fell on her bruised and bleeding feet. "You should take more care if you wish to run from me, miss."

_Miss?_

She watched him silently. No one had ever called her that before. She felt her face grow red at the way he was mocking her. She uncomfortably shifted her feet. She had thought no one had seen her leave.

"You should also take care in hiding – I saw you jump off that wagon plain as day." He told her, as if once again, reading her mind. "And now, I've caught my prey." He moved toward her, expecting her to jolt away. Instead, she stood firm in her ground.

She dipped her head. "My lord, I have important news."

He snorted in disgust. "Yes, I'm sure you do." He roughly grabbed her arm, bringing his fist down to pound into her small middle. Grunting, she doubled over in pain.

Kaoru tried her best to gather her bearing. "Sir……"

She was thrown backward, her legs and arms flailing as they scraped against the hard dirt. She lifted terrified blue eyes to the soldier, who seemed to be in a very foul mood indeed. Would he kill her? He had a dangerous look in his eyes.

He reached down to grasp a fistful of her shirt. She felt a pit of dread and fear build up in her stomach. He'd abuse her first, she realized. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his fingers worm by the thin material of her clothing. She wanted to scream, but who would care? It was just a servant being beaten by her master because she had tried to get away.

Suddenly, she felt the pain that the chains that had been causing her lift, as his strong fingers managed to untangle them from her slim waist. They were still attached to her arms though, and he pulled on them viciously, listening to her little scream of pain, as her arms felt as though they would be ripped from their sockets. The steel made long deep gashes in her arms, a small trickle of blood dripping to the floor.

"I would have your blood." He said, almost sadistically; morosely. "It would please me some more if I had more of it."

She nearly flung herself at his feet. "Then, please sir, listen to me first before you kill me………"

He backhanded her across the mouth, with a fistful of the chain. Her bottom lip was ripped a fresh gash, and she fell backward. "Shut up." He growled. "I will listen to no woman."

Her teeth chattered against the burst of pain. She felt him kick her in the side, and she tried to crawl away, but he kept her in a firm place by holding her chains in place. He suddenly stopped beating her, pulling her to her feet like a horse pulled by its reins.

The ground slipped dangerously beneath her, and she almost fell, but his strong arm came up under her to support her. Her head spun, and she heard him curse aloud. "Damn you, Himura….."

He began to roughly shove and push her along, heading back to camp. Sometimes, for the fun of it, he would beat her. She gave no complaint as she stumbled over tree roots and fallen branches.

The shouts of the soldiers filtered in her ears as they reached the camp once more. He brought her to the wagon, and threw her in, where she landed in a heap at Misao's feet.

Misao cried out, rushing to her side. "Kaoru! Kaoru?"

The other slaves in the wagon rushed to see to her as well.

Saitoh made his way back to the carriage. Kenshin was watching him with coldly. "I thought I told you to bring her back safely."

"I did." Came the nonchalant reply. "You didn't say that I couldn't whip her."

Kenshin glanced at the cart before snapping, "You didn't have to beat her half to death."

Saitoh waved his hand. "Oh, Himura…..why do you care? She is a servant – if we were to let her get away without a beating, it might give those other ones ideas. I just delivered a warning. That's all." He bowed his head in scornful respect. "I followed your wishes, did I not? At least the girl is alive. I had the thought to slice her in two – I haven't had my share of fun today."

Kenshin turned away, angrily. He watched as repairs to the carriage were still being made. "I have brought no death carts with me today – if she dies, be certain that you will carry her the rest of the way to the palace on foot." He announced finally, and with that, he walked off, calling out to Genzai, their medical aid.

Misao helped Kaoru sit up. "Oh dear spirits, Kaoru……"

Kaoru swallowed the bile she felt coming up her throat. "I'm….I'm okay, Misao …….." She murmured. Her head was still reeling from the last blow Saitoh had dealt her. Her whole body throbbed, and her back ached with the way he had literally dropped her into the wagon. She knew she deserved it.

The healer came at the command of his superior and began attending to her more serious wounds, before closing his case and saying, "You should have been smarter than to try and run away."

Kaoru shifted, trying to get to her feet. Even if she had tried to run away, she had found out valuable information. She had to let someone – anyone - know. "Sir, you must convince the good lords to return back to the palace at once. It will be in danger."

He glanced at her briefly, his worn weathered face looking tired and haggard. He was an old man, with about five and fifty years tolling on his body. A long white mustache graced his upper lip meeting with the fine white hairs on his chin. "My dear child, what makes you think you can command this small army?"

She shook her head. "I don't mean to command, kind sir. I merely wish to warn of grave news. It is important, and if you will not tell them, I must."

"Then for sure they will take your life!" Misao cried, aghast. "Kaoru, don't be foolish."

Genzai had the courtesy to laugh. "She needs rest – she seems ill at ease."

Kaoru eyes flashed angrily, but Misao kept her hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to face her friend. "Misao! I must tell them!"

"That is not wise." Another slave piped up. "Besides, how do you know this information?"

"I heard it!" Kaoru cried defiantly. "If they do not move now, they will be too late – those at this opening ceremony of theirs will die." It would be no use to try to explain it in full detail. They were running out of time.

The doctor shook his head, in amusement. "I'm certain the palace is fine. We have tight security."

Kaoru dizzily shook her head, trying to clear it. "I must……please….."

The healer got up. "She must rest now." He said, completely ignoring her all together. He had no desire to tell something of the sorts to the soldiers. None but Kenshin had the authority to turn the orders around. Even though Kenshin was a kind man, he had a thin stretch of patience at the moment and the healer wasn't willing to risk getting yelled at.

"They're on their way now!" Kaoru cried out wildly. "They will attack while the ceremony closes, and your army is out here stranded!"

The doctor froze. He turned around briefly, but then thought the better of it, and continued to make his way down the wagon.

"Aid, was all okay?" She heard Kenshin's voice ask. The wagon was too high up for him to see anything but the top of the servants' heads. He had heard an anguished cry rise from the cart, and had come over to investigate. He was itching to make Saitoh sorry for his impudence.

The healer jumped down. "The slave girl is fine." He announced. "Though, she is insisting that we are all in danger."

Kenshin sighed impatiently. "I'm afraid that this is the truth: we must repair the carriage and fast. It is not well that we are here."

"Will you return with haste to the palace, good lord!" Kaoru called out, hearing Kenshin's voice.

He couldn't see her face, so he called up. "When our wagons are ready."

Kaoru clutched the sides of the wagon, worriedly. "Please, my lord……you must return now."

Kenshin felt himself get upset. He was tired and cranky after having spent hours in the hot sun working. "I will command the army as I see fit!" He told her.

"Then you would allow your troops to be stranded here when they are most needed at the palace!" She flung back. "Is it not smart, my lord, to leave a small number here to fix your wagon and with the rest, go forth and aid the palace in its battle?"

His anger only grew. A woman, telling him what to do? "I do believe, _my lady_," he stressed those two words so mockingly it made her ears burn with embarrassment, "that _I_ am the commanding officer, and I know what I am doing." He scowled up at her. Those purple eyes she was enchanted with were clouded and upset. "I suggest you learn your place, or I will have Saitoh have his way with you."

Kaoru wanted to answer back, but he went away, stomping off like a child who had a sour attitude after a scolding. She pushed herself against the wagon's side with a grunt of annoyance. Misao was pale and her blue-green eyes were wide with shock. The rest of the servants merely stared on with interest too. None of them would have had the audacity to speak like that to the commanding officer.

But if no one was to speak up, then they would all be doomed.

Besides, she thought angrily, he is a human and makes mistakes. She wistfully thought about his reaction. She hadn't wanted to upset him, but he was so set in his thinking that he didn't like it when someone else told him what to do. She was wrong about him: he was like the rest of them…..and what was more, he was so keen on pointing out their status difference.

What was she thinking?

She was an ugly rag compared to him. He probably had a beautiful maiden waiting for him back at his barracks. And he would go to her every night. He would never want to come home to someone as drab as her. She could never compare to the real ladies.

She silently brooded, and Misao leaned over. "I think that was mighty brave of you, Kaoru, to stick up for yourself like that." She sounded genuinely surprised. "But, be careful in what you tell him – he is a very temperamental person."

Kaoru nodded, and before she could respond, she heard Kenshin shout,

"All lines report back in! I will be leaving a quarter of you behind to attend to the carriage: we must rush back to the palace. My intuition tells me that there is going to be trouble, and we will be needed at the front. Therefore, let's not waste any time."

His intuition indeed! Kaoru thought darkly. Taking the glory for himself – that was what probably made him the commander of the army. She listened as he began to separate his soldiers and make preparations. He was moving further down her list of honorable men.

Maps and scrolls were taken out once again, and his navigators began to help him decide which path was the best to take, to help him to the palace faster. Soon enough, they decided on a particular route across the plains. It would be a couple of hours and they would probably reach their goal before sunset.

The wagon lurched forward, nearly causing all the servants to fall over one another. She was glad however: at least they were moving. He had been thoughtful enough to heed her words.

Now, she hoped that they weren't too late.

The other question was, how was she to tell him about the spy?

Especially when she wasn't too sure who it was.

Despite her worry, she fell asleep, due to her exhaustion. Despite her earlier beatings, she slept deeply, though her dreams were tormented with the news she had heard.

The feeling of darkness enveloped her as she was plunged into a nightmare.

In her mind's eye, she watched as men, concealed by the darkness, surrounded her, and she tried to warn the soldiers, but they would not listen to her. _He_ would not listen to her.

She saw the monks once more, but this time, they were surrounded by men flanked in armor, bearing the Torrin crests and flocking under the black brazen banner of a Lion the symbol that the opposing land had taken as their own.

Their attack was ruthless and savage, and she tried to get away – but there was no escape. It felt like she were running through a bog, and it sucked her back, leaving her no room to run. She opened her mouth to scream in terror when one of the men finally caught her by her ankle.

She was awoken harshly, to her relief, as the wagon came to a sudden, jerking halt. She felt her head hit the backboard hard, and she winced in pain. Dazed, she looked around, the real world crashing about her once more. Shaken, as the nightmare she had had still lingered fresh in her memory, she hardly had time to get a breath when the horses pulling their wagon began going wild.

Her dream was becoming reality, as the sounds of battle reached her ears. Still groggy and off balance, Kaoru hung on for dear life as the horses reared, causing the wagon to tilt dangerously. The rest of the slaves cried out – unlike the soldiers who were armed and protected, they had nothing to shield themselves with.

Through all the cries of pain and the shouts of war, a strange whistle filled the air, smoothly quiet, but unnervingly alarming. The sound grew in intensity, and Kaoru looked up to see an arrow coming straight for her.

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**AN:** That's it for chapter 3. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so honored that people still remember me, and that many of you still care to review. Again, for those people who don't know, I've posted this story before but this time I've changed a few things. I hope you enjoy what I've written. Next chapter, next Sunday! But please, before you leave, review? 


	4. Hired Hands

**A****LTERING RULES  
By Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……..all original ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: Hi guys! This chapter has been edited and modified to suit my tastes better. As to Kenshin's character, it will be cloudy for a while since I want to develop it more later. Hopefully, the pieces will fall into place. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, and here is the next chapter!

_Warnings: None._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**  
**- Hired Hands -**

The arrow did not hit.

Instead, it stuck solidly into the huge and heavy shield that Sanosuke was wearing on his left arm. He had intercepted it in time. He glanced back at Kaoru, who could only stare up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. "Stay down!" He cried, trying to calm the panicking horse that was ready to bolt. It let out a high pitched neigh of fear, rearing up, and almost toppling the whole cart over.

There were a few more whistles in the air, and a rain of arrows came pelting down. A few men collapsed, while the others ran for cover or held their shields over their heads.

Kenshin came riding up then, his sword in hand. Already it was covered in blood. His red hair was wild, like a roaring fire with the way it flew all over the place. His once shiny armor now reflected with tints of blood in the dying rays of the sun.

His eyes were narrowed, intense as he scanned the battlefield. It made Kaoru shiver. He barked, "Get everyone to safety! Civilians are to be protected!" As he spoke, he was attaching a helmet onto his head, hiding his features.

"Move out!" Sanosuke cried, rearing his horse back and around.

"Okita! Gather those towards the east gates. They should also be prepared!" Kenshin shouted, pulling his horse to the right. He urged it away, his orders flying left and right, and his men who were locked in battle, fell swiftly to do his bidding.

She saw Sanosuke ushering the doctor and a few other people toward the gates of a nearby shrine. He caught sight of her and motioned for her to join. "Hurry! Now that you should be running, you're not moving!" He called out to her.

She scowled at him but she knew he was right. But for some strange reason, she wanted to help out instead of running away. She snapped back into reality when she heard someone close by let out a death cry. There were others with her and she couldn't be stubborn now: she had to help get them to safety.

Kaoru waited for the right time, before getting out of the cart, following the doctor, who had made it safely to the shrine. She was about to go in, but heard someone fall behind her when struck by an arrow. It was another slave girl.

She ran back, into the fray, to help her out. It had lodged into her leg, and she was crying out in pain. Kaoru fell to her knees next to her, pulling her up. It would hurt more if she got struck again. Suddenly, the gates to the shrine seemed so far away. She was almost struck by an arrow herself, but she managed to dodge it, flinging herself over the person she had rescued.

She pushed the girl through the gates before her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Daikan soldier fall off his horse. A Torrin foot soldier was already ready to hack him into pieces. With a cry, Kaoru ran over, pulling the chains that were dangling by her wrists up. She jumped onto the back of the enemy, wrapping her chains around his neck, and pulling.

He fell away, with a grunt, trying to fling her off his back, but her grip on the chains only tightened to keep herself balanced. She pulled at them, until her already bandaged hands broke new with fresh wounds. Finally, the man went limp, dead.

Breathing hard, she hardly had time to calm her shaking nerves, when the soldier she had rescued, easily lifted her, and all but flung her through the shrine's gates. He had short black hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked to be a young man of four and ten years. He was a head shorter than Kenshin. He wore a small smile on his face and he nodded to her. Perhaps that was his way of saying thanks.

Why had she done that? Was it her nature to throw herself into danger all the time? No, she had just wanted to save his life. She saw the soldier retrieve his horse and return to the battlefield.

It was common for youngsters to be engaged in battle nowadays. There were too many breaking out all over the land, and she wondered whether the soldier had been given the title of a knight.

Her attention was riveted when she saw a crowd around the wounded girl. She ran forward too, all the while trying to get the chains wrapped around her waist again, securely. Her bloody fingers slipped, but she finally was able to tuck the chains away. She bent over her, and she heard Misao saying, "Tae? Tae? Hold on, the medical aid is here…."

"It may have severed the muscle." Genzai murmured thoughtfully. He reached out, cautiously wrapping his meaty fingers over the shaft of the arrow. "This may hurt," He said, "but it's for the best." Without warning, he pulled it out, and Tae screamed. It made Kaoru's head swim, and the blood made her feel faint.

He began to get bandages out, and try to clean the wound. They were bunched up under a little ledge, a statue of a girl who was praying by Kaoru's side. It was, after all, a shrine. She had seen something similar to it by her previous master's house. She had not been able to offer her prayers though, as it had been forbidden. All of a sudden, she didn't want to be anywhere near the statue.

They huddled there for a long while, until she heard the signal for retreat. She wondered if the Daikans were retreating, or if the Torrins were.

It took a while longer, before they were retrieved by a soldier, who was one of their own. He assured them that it was safe to come out now. He led them out into the battlefield, where a handful of Daikan soldiers lay, still forever.

Many more Daikan soldiers littered the ground, and the remaining troops began to try and gather their own dead from among them. They picked their way carefully around the others, and she could hear Kenshin ordering his men to gather around. He wanted everyone to get back into the wagons, and hurry to the palace. He told a few of them to come back to the scene with death carts.

With that, the slaves were loaded up again, and as if nothing had happened, and they continued their way toward their original destination at a quicker pace.

The army he led was more alert, keeping their eye out for the enemy. Their numbers had decreased, and they didn't want to be taken unaware again. Kenshin rode ahead of everyone, his mind in turmoil. What that slave girl had said had come to pass. He wondered vaguely who it had been, and how she had known what was going to happen. He didn't dwell on that too much though, because he was just glad that he had gotten to the Torrin army before they could strike.

Once at the palace, he jumped off his horse and met his men outside. They saluted, and he bid them well, before dismissing them and going to the inner courts. He ignored the looks that some maidens were giving him, and avoided bumping into anyone. He wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone – he just wanted to make sure that the King was safe.

He found him in the throne room, sitting on his throne. He was in the middle of a meeting, two men kneeling before him. Kenshin paused at the door, and dipped his head a bit toward the King when his dark eyes shot up to see who it was.

Kenshin knew he hadn't been announced, but he often disregarded the rule and entered anyway. He waited patiently for the business matter to be settled, before approaching the King's throne and falling to one knee, his blue blood-stained cape falling over his shoulder as he did so. He bowed his head, clapping his fist over his heart in a salute.

"Rise." The king ordered.

He was still staring at him with dark eyes, noticing the blood. His Majesty was dressed regally in green robes and his white cloak hung off his back. His long hair was tied back, showing his stern face. On his head was a crown of gold, emerald studs decorated the ornament and it looked to be heavy.

Hiko Seijuuro 13th had inherited the throne when he had been 23. He was a proud man, who ran his kingdom sternly. More often than not, a frown adorned his face and at the moment, it was no different. He glanced down at the redhead in scrutiny.

Kenshin got to his feet, holding his head up. "Your Majesty, live long and prosper."

"Don't worry, fool, I will." Hiko said smugly.

Kenshin nodded, used to the King's mild jests of arrogance. He reached up to pull his helmet off, letting his hair cascade down his back, in a tangled disarray.

"You could have changed before you came into my presence." He said haughtily.

"Forgive me, I didn't think to." Kenshin snarled back, feeling his anxiety and anger rise. Hiko leaned back in his throne, and grinned. The commanding officer continued, after clearing his voice self-consciously. "I wish to report that the battle next to the Sozuiken shrine went well. We had few casualties."

Hiko nodded. "It wasn't expected, but luckily, you got it into your head to return on time."

Kenshin thought twice about telling him that it hadn't been his original intention, but he held his tongue. He nodded instead, saying lamely, "We managed to get them to retreat. They will not bother us for the next couple of days; hopefully weeks."

"Well done, Sir Kenshin." He said finally, seeing an attendant enter.

She bowed. "Your majesty, His Highness requests a presence with you."

He waved him in, and in entered the young prince, Amakusa. On his head, he wore a thin crown, his long hair also swept back to show his stern countenance. His brown eyes took in the scene before him. He was in every way, like his father.

Kenshin bowed again. "My prince."

Amakusa made his way up to the throne smoothly, his robes swishing gently across the red carpeted floor. He was dressed in a lighter green than his father, to whom he merely dipped his head. "My father, if you will excuse me."

Hiko nodded, and Amakusa turned to Kenshin. "I see you did another fantastic job, Sir Kenshin. I hope you brought back the hands that were needed."

Kenshin slowly bobbed his head in affirmation. "Thank you, Your Highness. I brought back as many as I could." He turned his attention back to Hiko. "Your Majesty, I failed to mention that in my report."

"I wanted to announce that the opening ceremony went well too, my father." Amakusa said. "All is set for the fortresses."

Hiko let out a sigh. "Good. That will be all?" He sounded almost hopeful. He was drained out from the events of the day. Instead of going to the opening ceremony himself, he had sent Amakusa out in his stead.

"Yes." Amakusa bowed. "Live long and prosper." He bade, before turning to leave. He clapped Kenshin on the shoulder and made his way out of the room.

Kenshin was about to follow him out, when the King called him back. "Sir Kenshin. Be aware that you will be called out at anytime for battle."

"Yes, my king, I know." Kenshin answered respectfully. "I'm off then….." He met the king's eyes for a moment, before adding, "….my father."

Hiko smiled. "A good night to you." He acknowledged quietly. "…My son."

The slaves were lined up to be assigned their tasks. They stood straight, in one file in their rags and tatters. The men were separated from the women.

Kaoru had managed to gather their names. Omasu, Okon and Misao came from the same lord, thus none had last names. They all hoped that their new masters would allow them one.

Sekihara Tae and Sae were twin sisters who had come from the house of Careth. Kaoru was the most haggard out of all of them. When the sorter came around, she ordered Misao into the scullery and Kaoru into the kitchens.

Kaoru stiffened at the mere thought. The last time she had worked in the kitchens, she had been beaten so badly she had almost been killed. She was the worst at cooking; even peeling potatoes seemed to be against her.

The woman scowled down at her when she did not reply. "You had better do a good job, or you will find yourself cleaning up the stables of all the excrement."

I would rather do that, Kaoru thought, sourly. The woman was about to say something more when to her greatest relief, she heard Sanosuke's voice. "The Kitchens?" He called out in dismay. "I chose her myself, personally my Lady Eilwy! I did not pay 300 gold coins for her to be working in the kitchens!"

Eilwy stepped back with a bow. "Ah……..Sir Sagara……."

Sanosuke stepped up to Kaoru. "This one will work for the Lady Takani. My personal present." He said after winking at the poor misfit. "She's cut out for hard work, not some vegetables and rice!"

He gave Kaoru a scowl that was not portrayed in his eyes. "If you don't do well, then you won't be getting a meal, the Lady Takani is not as lenient as I, so work hard!"

With that, took Kaoru by the arm, leading her away from the rest, who watched her leave with big round eyes. She took a last glance at them before lowering her gaze to the rug beneath her bare feet, and followed behind Sanosuke, trying to keep up with his long strides. He had taken up her chains in his fists, and it hurt whenever they pulled taut, so she tried to keep the proper slack on them.

He turned to face her so suddenly that she almost collided with him. He steadied her though, and held something up between his finger and thumb. It was a small key. "This," he said quietly, "is your release. It was given to me along with my payment."

Kaoru nodded, already knowing this. All slaves were kept in chains, the masters held the keys. They could release them at any time they wanted, or bound them. Shigekura-san liked keeping Kaoru in her chains though, for various reasons. She shivered, thinking about them. She hoped that Sanosuke had no similar thoughts in mind.

"It will be given to the Lady Takani." He told her, "Don't be afraid, she is a nice person, and she most definitely will not allow you to stay looking like that. I'm sure she will release you from your chains if you prove to be a good servant."

In surprise, Kaoru nodded. "T-thank you, my lord."

Grinning, he picked up her chains again, this time, being much gentler. "I hope you like working here, at the palace. Anything is probably better than working for that Shigekura I'd bet." Sanosuke sounded sour. She had a hard time keeping up with him because of quick strides, but she said nothing, afraid that he might keep that key after all.

The hallways weaved in a maze-like pattern, making certain that any intruder would get lost. Soldiers milled around almost every corner, at attention at all times, their eyes scouring every corner and nook that was close to them. They had their weapons by their sides, ready for use.

Paintings and rich green tapestries hung off the wall. It was obvious the king had a favorite color. Even the hallway's main carpet was green. Overhead, chandeliers hung: this was beyond anything Kaoru had ever seen.

Elegant music filled certain hallways, and once or twice, she caught sight of dancers, dressed finely in their silk, accompanied by bards.

Finally, they stopped by a door. Sanosuke and turned to Kaoru again. "Remember what I told you." He said. He reached up and knocked on the door without waiting for a response from her.

It opened to reveal an elegant woman. She looked to be two or three years older than Kaoru herself, but much more mature. Her features were perfect; no blemish on her face whatsoever. Her gorgeous black hair fell like a waterfall around her shoulders. It looked like silk, and Kaoru found herself wanting to reach out and touch it. However, she stopped herself and returned her attention to the matter at hand as she spoke.

"Sanosuke!" The Lady Takani cried in surprise. She suddenly lowered her voice, "I mean, my lord, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Bringing you a present." He announced. He held up his hand in a gesture toward Kaoru, who now felt very demeaned before the eyes of a beautiful maiden.

She regarded Kaoru for a moment, and Sanosuke continued, "I paid a fair price for this girl, my lady, so please try and return her to me in the best condition."

Lady Takani heard the hint, and nodded, as Sanosuke dropped the key into her open palm.

"You're in good hands now." He said gently to the servant. Then he took Lady Takani's face in his hand. "Still looking as gorgeous as ever." He told her.

She leaned into it, putting her hand over his. "Oh, Sanosuke……..I waited for weeks to see you……."

"I know. This servant was the best excuse I could think of…" He answered. "I'm sorry – I was called out on duty. And I must go, because I have been put on duty again."

Lady Takani gave a little cry. "Say you'll come by again. The weeks are long…."

"I will." He promised. "I cannot be seen, Megumi, or you know what may happen." He said urgently, in a hushed tone. He pulled away from her, and she sadly let go of his hand, as he gave her a friendly salute and stalked away, his lean figure disappearing around the corner.

Kaoru stood behind Megumi, watching her silently. She was surrounded by luxury and a huge room. She suddenly felt even more vulnerable standing there alone with her new mistress than she had when she had been in the field with the rest of her fellow servants. Her chains clinked as she tried to pull them up off the clean carpet.

A few moments of silence seemed to pass before Megumi finally turned around. She had on the lightest makeup, and it didn't even look so.

Realizing that she was staring, Kaoru bowed, to hide her flushing cheeks. "My Lady, I am at your service. My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

Lady Takani absently flipped the small key in her hand. "It is a pleasure." She said quietly; thoughtfully. Her voice was just as elegant, and her courtesies were perfect. "My name is Takani Megumi. I suppose I am now your new mistress." Her hand tightened over the key. "May I call you Kaoru?"

Faltering, Kaoru answered, "Y-you may call me whatever you wish, my Lady….." She stammered. How strange it was to have been asked a question like that! Sanosuke was right: Megumi was going to be different.

Megumi stared hard. "I asked you what you wanted to be called: I am giving you a choice – something you must not have a lot of."

Kaoru held up her chains. "I'd like to be called Kaoru then, if it please you, my Lady."

Megumi nodded. "Kaoru it is then. Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." She idly switched the key from her left hand to her right. "Do you want to keep those chains on or have those off?"

Kaoru didn't know how to answer her question. If she answered yes and it was a trick question, she could be whipped or punished. But if she said no and it wasn't a trick…then she was just going to miss something she'd always wanted: a small taste of freedom and higher class than other slaves who were dragged along like dogs. She gave no answer, just kept her head low and stepped off the carpeted area, not daring to make them dirty.

Megumi cocked her head slightly to one side. This Kaoru was certainly interesting. She wondered if this was why Sanosuke had decided to choose her. She couldn't help but wonder what amount he had paid for her. She held up the key. "Then, Kaoru, I will give this to you – and you may decide whether or not you would like those chains off, or if you will return that key to me. Though, I doubt I will have any use of you in those chains anyway….." with that, she dropped the small copper object in Kaoru's hand.

Speechless, the young slave girl just stared at the item.

What was she to do? A trick question again? This most certainly had never happened in the history of any other slave. Not that she was aware of anyway. A servant girl unlocking her own chains? That was unheard of!

"My Lady, permission to take a liberty?" She asked, cautiously.

Megumi nodded, and Kaoru continued, "I question your decision…."

The answer was laughter. A high pitched one that came in single syllables. She covered her mouth delicately with a hand as she chortled. "My dear girl, do what you wish!"

With hesitation, Kaoru undid her chains. They fell off her wrists with a clatter to the floor. After having it on for weeks the steel cuffs were tainted with dry, crusted blood. It was brown and chipped and dented in certain places.

Her wrists were raw and swollen. She stared with hatred at the cuffs, glad to have them off.

Megumi clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "You'll have to wash up. I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I am not fond of blood or dirt." She eyed the clothing Kaoru was in. "Or rags."

She looked down at herself. "I don't have any other clothing, my Lady." Kaoru apologized.

Her mistress began to rummage through the closet much to her surprise. "Well, I may have something that might fit you. Though, you are smaller….." She finally fished out a robe that was a soft yellow in color. It had small prints of pink flowers. "I suppose this will have to do……."

Kaoru could hardly believe her eyes. This was more than she had hoped for. Dressing like a lady….She felt tears come to her eyes. "My Lady…I… She whispered, as she received the cloth. She felt numb.

Megumi clucked her tongue again. "Now, now….don't get emotional. You'd better start cleaning yourself up, before I change my mind. You are my servant now, Kaoru, and in my presence you will look respectable: I won't have it any other way."

Kaoru bowed, and went into the adjacent room, to wash herself from the dirt and blood. She was even entitled to using the soap. She felt clean. After so long…….

And the material of the clothing was so soft, and though it hung off her bony self, it almost fit perfectly, like it had been made for her. Seeing that there was nothing to do with her wet, long, raven black hair, she let it fall down her back in damp strands.

Megumi was sitting on a ledge, watching the night start taking precedence over the day. She was looking wistfully out the window when Kaoru joined her. She caught sight of Sir Sagara, walking in the garden, dressed in armor. Beside him walked that soldier she had rescued that day, who was dressed casually in breeches and a white shirt.

"He's with Sir Seta again." Megumi said with a smile.

"Sir Seta?" Kaoru asked.

"The man he is with." Megumi informed her. "He may look like a child, but mind you, he is two years older than I."

In disbelief, Kaoru squinted at the small figure of said man down below. She had thought him to be nearing manhood, not blossoming in it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Megumi suddenly stood, and closed her window.

Kaoru was surprised that she didn't ask her to do it for her.

"I'm tired." Announced her mistress, stifling a yawn. "I should like to retire."

Kaoru hurriedly rushed to the thick bed and pulled back the covers for her. "Then rest well, my Lady. If you need anything more, just let me know."

Megumi slipped into bed. "You need your rest too – I don't want a half-dead servant in the morning." She lazily gestured to a small cot in the corner. Perhaps it had been the previous servant's. "You may sleep there: there are coverlets and pillows in the closet. Though, mind you, take only one of each."

Stunned, Kaoru went to the closet and did as she was told. The Lady Takani was lenient, but she still had the commanding edge. However, this living condition was better than before. She arranged the cot to look like a bed, glad that finally, she'd be able to sleep.

Comfortable in new clothing, a bath, a bed, and best of all, free of the chains, Kaoru was fast asleep even before Megumi could ask her to turn off the lights.

Kenshin had had a nice hot bath, but did not get any sleep. For some strange reason, he was restless, and tossed and turned in his bed. He finally got up and decided to go find Sanosuke: drinking suddenly sounded good. Over a pint of beer, he could probably calm his nerves. He quickly slipped into a robe and pulled his long hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

The floor was cold beneath his feet, and he looked for his sandals. The spring's night still had a biting chill to it, and he found himself wishing it were summer. The more he sat still, the more his mind spun.

Battle strategies, the army, the amount of injuries and casualties, and the mere prospect of losing the country to the Torrins were enough of a burden on his mind. With a growl of irritation, he crossed his room and went out the door.

Night had fallen, and the moon was up high in the sky, illuminating the gardens below. He would have to cross over to the barracks, where he knew Sanosuke would be. It was a pain to have to be so far away from the barracks, but Hiko would have it no other way.

He pursued being a commander of the army and excelled at it, but His Majesty was adamant that he receive better care.

There were two others above him though: Sir Cyus and the lord Akira. He had squired for Sir Cyus when he had been younger, and had dueled many times with lord Akira. But he was stuck in the palace when he was not with his part of the army.

It was hard being put apart from everyone else, and as much as possible, he kept his identity as the king's son to himself. It only made it harder, and it became a disgrace to others. His father and he were formal and polite around each other, Kenshin making certain that he showed the proper decorum no matter what.

Crickets sang a sad melody as Kenshin trumped through the garden, being careful that his robes did not touch the ground. He wasn't in the mood to take another hot bath.

Up ahead, he saw two silhouettes, one of a man, and the other of a woman.

Sir Cyus was dressed in his armor. His blue cape billowed out behind him. He looked dangerous at the same time brilliant. His armor cast off the moon's soft glow. Beside him stood the beautiful lady, his wife. She had long hair as most ladies in the palace grounds did. It was like gold thread that was braided many times and fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress that matched with her husband's cape.

They seemed to be in deep conversation with each other, their hands intertwined. Kenshin watched as he bent down to give her a small, secret kiss. He turned his eyes away when they noticed him crossing the field.

Sir Cyus broke into a smile and came forward. His wife strode alongside him. "Strength to you Sir Cyus." Kenshin said, tapping his heart in a small salute. He dipped his head in acknowledgement of his wife. "And to you my Lady." Her smile seemed to radiate.

"Strength to you, Your highness." Sir Cyus replied, returning a small tap on his heart along with a slight nod of his head graciously. He always made it a point to remind Kenshin of his royal blood. "What brings you out here at this time of the night?"

Shrugging, Kenshin answered, "I was not able to sleep."

The elder man nodded sympathetically. "I heard of the ordeals lately. If Naomi here were not to give birth, I'd be helping you in the battlefields. I trust you prove worthy?"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

The Lady Naomi did in no way look pregnant. Although, looking closer, he was able to see a small bulge around her middle, but she still looked slender. He guessed she looked a little chubbier, but that was not to be said aloud. "I'm coping – I'm sorry to have interrupted you two……"

Sir Cyus shook his head. "Don't worry about that, my boy. We were simply discussing a few things that needed thought. Did you hear that the Torrins have found yet another scroll? That makes Shishio all the more powerful and that much more the nastier."

Kenshin hadn't heard of that. Since when did Shishio get hold of yet another scroll? That would prove to be a problem indeed. Yet another one to add to his growing list: so much for the distraction. He shook his head.

"It's rather annoying." Sir Cyus continued, absently brushing back a lock of his fine blond hair. "I think I'm beginning to hate that man's commanding officer, who thinks he's so righteous."

Naomi squeezed her husband's arm. "Don't say the word hate," She scolded in a hushed, reprimanding voice. "It's so vulgar….."

Sir Cyus smiled at her naivety. "Very well, then, I've come to begin to 'dislike' the man greatly."

One of the Torrin's commanding officers was a man by the name of Sir Houjo. Kenshin had never met him before, and so had no idea what the man was like.

"You be careful of the likes of him, Your Highness." Sir Cyus warned. "He is not a very agreeable person."

Kenshin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He suddenly wanted to be out of his commanding officer's presence. "A good night to you." He bade.

"And to you." Sir Cyus said. His wife dipped a small curtsy, and with a swish of his blue cloak, the two walked away, arm in arm.

He decided that he did not want to cross to the barracks after all – it was getting late, and he supposed Sanosuke was already too drunk, or passed out. Besides, he had to rise early. He hoped that he would be able to get some rest. Turning around and covering the land he had just managed to cross, Kenshin made his way toward his chambers once more.

The hallways were deserted, save for a few soldiers who were still on duty. They gave him small salutes as he walked by. Since it was awfully quiet, his footsteps echoed off the silent corridors.

As he reached his room, he felt fatigue sweep over him. Gratefully, he kicked off his sandals and was about to fall into bed and let sleep claim him, when a soft knock sounded at the door.

Irked at the interruption, he got up and opened the door. He had sent his personal maids to retire for the night, or else, he would have gotten them to open the door instead. Standing there, was a young girl, no more than ten years of age. She had big brown eyes and cropped hair that fell just below her jaw line. She wore a white apron over her orange and black striped dress.

"Can I help you?" He asked finally, seeing the girl bow.

"Sir Kenshin, an urgent message has been sent. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the night." She answered in a small voice. She held out the creased paper, and bowed again. "Strength to you, Sir."

Kenshin blinked blearily, trying to make sense of the greeting. "Well met…my pardons…"

"Tsubame." She told him.

"Yes, Tsubame." He filled in, as she had given him no last name. "Who sent this?"

"Sir Sagara." She answered. "He says you might be interested in the letter's contents."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. So Sano hadn't been sleeping or drinking after all – he was probably on duty. He hoped it wasn't another one of Sanosuke's sick jokes. He liked cracking those too often. Or he had a fancy of spreading false rumors around for the fun of it. It got him into a lot of trouble and Kenshin always had to risk his neck to bail him out of it. "Thank you." He murmured, taking the parchment from her. She bowed again, and ran off.

Making his way back to his bed, Kenshin tore off the seal on the paper and opened it. He nearly dropped the parchment when he read the words written.

Oh no…….. he thought, not now, this can't happen…..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

AN: And where am I going with this? Who knows? LOL! I just know that it will lead somewhere, and forgive me if the chapters aren't coming out all too frequently, but as I've said before, I'm getting into the hang of it. Look! Longer chapter. WAY longer. I got carried away.

Sir Cyus, Eilwy, and Naomi are my characters.

Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Unfortunately for me, exams period has come up, and I am in the process of studying for them. The next chapter will be out soon though let's cross our fingers and review by clicking that button:D


	5. Meetings

**ALTERING RULES  
By Chiki Yumeshisa **

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……….all original ideas/characters are mine to claim. No stealing please.

* * *

AN: Major thanks goes out to Jason M. Lee for the supplied help dealing with the Mitsurugi Ryu! Thank you all for your reviews and inspiration! And here is the next chapter. Long again - wow, I'm on a roll!

Warnings: None. Please be kind not to flame. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**  
**- Meetings -**

So it wasn't just something that Sanosuke had picked up.

It was a clear message for him.

Sei Consolence was coming to the castle, along with Yukishiro Tomoe.

Just when things were bad, it just had to get worse.

It was just as bad as ever: they were coming the very next day, and he had had no clue of it until that moment. There had to be a reason why His Majesty did not bother to inform him of the turn of events. Unless he himself had had no idea….

Biting back a groan, Kenshin flopped onto his bed, the letter still clutched to his fist. His first thought was to hide. But where? If he did that, he'd be labeled a coward. But in truth, he couldn't stand Consolence…..she just had a way of creeping under his skin, and of course, the maiden Tomoe was almost the same. It ticked him off that he could be so craven in the presence of a woman. He plopped a pillow over his face.

Despite the problems running through his head, he managed to fall asleep. What his nightmares were, he would rather not have to remember.

The next morning dawned clear and bright. A few dew drops glistened on the windowsill. Even if it was open, he had not woken to the call of that annoying bird. Still, the sun was enough to make him wince and blink in realization that it was time to get up, and that the nightmare of reality had come again.

Events from the day before came back to him, and he climbed stiffly out of bed, his robe falling open in a rumpled mess to reveal the pale golden color of his torso. Shivering, he hurried to grab some clothing – he was already late for the usual morning meeting between all the soldiers. Perhaps, just this once, Sir Cyus would let him off the hook.

Hurriedly, he jumped into a pair of breeches and pulled on his boots. He didn't bother to tuck in his shirt as he ran down the hallway, calling an occasional greeting to some who took the grace to say good morning.

He was thinking to skip breakfast all together as he rounded the corner to get to the main field where everyone was scheduled to meet. It was only early morning and the heat seemed unbearable.

Brushing his fingers through his hair to get rid of the tangles, he tried to make himself look respectable. It would not do to have his subordinates see him in such disarray. Just as he was tucking in his shirt, a child came hurtling toward him, her long brown hair trailing out behind her.

Her laughter rang through the halls as she cried out, "Sir Ken! Sir Ken!" She threw herself into his arms, and he willingly accepted her fierce embrace. He was laughing too, the morning's stress melting away just at the feel of her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back, Sir Ken!" She said, happily.

He took her face in both of his hands and brought his lips down to hers for a quick kiss. She seemed pleased to have him back as she did not seem to want to let him go. He gently pulled away though, and set her back. "Sayo…." He sighed, "you're supposed to be a lady – and ladies should not run in the halls."

Sayo frowned. "I don't like being a lady! My Lady Mother always makes me do things I don't like: like sewing and courtship and…."

He placed a finger of her mouth to silence her. "I know, little one. I'm sorry you don't like learning courtesies and that sort, but you must obey your lady mother." She pouted and he smiled. "Every time I see you, you become more and more beautiful, my princess." At that, Sayo blushed, a soft red spreading across her young face.

She was already five and two years, and she had a beauty all her own. A woman grown was what people called her, teasingly, because of the way she was so serious at times.

Kenshin brushed his hands slowly through her hair, fixing it where it had become wind-blown. Before she could say something, Sanosuke arrived, and Kenshin came to his feet slowly.

"Madam Myranda has been looking for you, Your Highness," Sano told the girl, "Her Majesty won't be pleased when she finds out that you are neglecting your duties."

Sayo lifted her chin stubbornly. "I wanted to see Sir Ken."

Kenshin smiled, patting her shoulder gently. "Go on, my princess. I shall come to see you later. Make me proud," He added and he had to lean down as Sayo stood on her toes to leave him a kiss on his cheek, before running off in the direction she'd come.

Sanosuke looked him up and down, scrutinizing. "Good morning, kid. You look terrible."

Kenshin scowled. "Thanks." He said, hastily stuffing the tails of his shirt away.

"They've started the day's lecture without you." Sanosuke rambled.

"Sir Cyus saved your ass, you're lucky."

The redhead sighed. "Was he mad?"

"Did you get my letter?" He asked, ignoring Kenshin's question.

He nodded. "Yes. Has the women come?"

"Not yet, that I am aware of." Was the reply. He sighed again.

"Then, if I am not needed right now, I shall like to get a bite to eat before I pass out." He was exhausted. He had woken up in the middle of the night time and time again, plagued by nightmares, and had only gotten a few hours of rest. Bags of fatigue were evident under his eyes.

Sanosuke followed as Kenshin set off toward the dining hall. There, a round man was wiping the dark wooden tables of the remaining mess that had been missed by the other servants. Master Iwanbo, was his name, stood twice as tall as Sanosuke and three times the height of Kenshin. Despite his wide smile, he was an intimidating figure.

"Breaking your fast just now, Lord Himura?" He asked merrily, as Kenshin took a random seat. The big man gestured with a dirty rag at the long tables in the dining hall. "I'm afraid all the good food has already been eaten as you've come this late in the morning. If you'd like…."

Wearily, Kenshin locked his fingers together on top of the table, as Sanosuke took a seat next to him. "That's alright, Master Iwanbo." He said. "I have not come to feast. If you'd kindly tell the cook to scrounge me whatever he can find, I am in a little bit of a rush. Anything will suffice for now, don't trouble yourself."

Bowing, Iwanbo ran off to do his bidding, leaving Sanosuke and Kenhin alone in the room.

In a few moments' time, the cook came in and served them with a bowl of hot soup, bread and butter each. "Sorry, master Himura!" the cook called out gaily. "But you were late, so you've missed the good stuff."

"That's quite all right, sir." Kenshin replied, and he received a huge smile as a response and a chuckle, before turning to finish his duty of making lunch, calling out for his helpers to make it fast.

Master Iwanbo went back to cleaning the hall up, leaving the two alone to converse quietly amongst themselves.

Ripping off a huge chunk of his bread and dipping it into the soup, Kenshin asked, "I wonder what business they have with us today……." He was referring to the letter's contents.

Sanosuke coughed. "No, what business they have with you. I should not like to have any business with either of them. They're both scary."

And Kenshin couldn't agree more. He quickly finished off his meal, before getting to his feet. There was much to do, that the momentary break had been relished. And he had no more time to waste. It was his own fault for being late at rising.

Mapping reports, training, lectures, briefings, meetings……..the list could go on and on. It made the poor guy's head spin.

Amakusa was making his way down the hall, his cape swishing against the floor. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped and bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness!" Sano called out cheerfully.

"Yes, a good morning……or rather..." He trailed off. "It's such a mystery. I received news that two people would be arriving…..yet I cannot put my finger on where I could have possibly placed that note……."

"V-Visitors, my prince?" Kenshin stammered, shooting Sanosuke a glare. Sano merely smiled and shrugged.

"Yes……well, it matters not, I do suppose. Though it worries me that they are not yet here." He seemed absent-minded. He waved his hand in the air as if to erase the worry and began to walk away.

Both Sano and Kenshin hurried away. Once they were outside, the young commanding officer said eagerly, "Perhaps they will not come after all. I can't stand either of them, especially that Consolence….."

"That's a relief for you." Sano said, smirking.

"Which will be very brief!" A woman's voice said. It was monotone, mocking and quiet. It came from behind him.

Jumping, both of them turned around, startled by the voice.

There stood Consolence and Tomoe, the former with her arms crossed. Her pale blue hair fell over her shoulders in long strands, most of it fell in tresses. Tomoe's black hair was pulled back into a simple bun, and the two maidens were wearing traveling cloaks. They looked worn and tired, but still poised proudly.

Kenshin could feel his cheeks heat, and he covered it as much as he could by bowing. "Ah…….my Lady Cosolence, what a surprise to see you."

Consolence smirked a bit, her ice cold eyes watching, and seeing everything. She made no mistake about his blush. "I would say it is." She said quietly.

Tomoe stepped forward, motioning forward two horses that the men noticed for the first time. "Would you be so kind as to tether our horses for me, Sir Sagara? I'm afraid we came here with much haste, and I would have tethered it myself if I was not so tired."

Sanosuke nodded, quickly taking up the reins, glad to be doing something to get out of the company of the two women. He shot Kenshin a pitying look, walking away with the beast, leaving the redhead alone with the two figures.

He turned his attention to them. "Where have you traveled from this time?" He asked, politely.

"That will be discussed later, Sir Kenshin." Consolence said evenly, in that same quiet voice. She always spoke like that – it gave Kenshin goose bumps. Her gaze was always so cold, and Tomoe's was always so unforgiving. "As for now, you will direct us to the audience chamber."

He almost snapped for her to go there herself, as she very well knew where it was, but he held his tongue wisely. It was never good to start an argument with her. He merely nodded, and went to lead them. He met her eyes before he did though, and he lost his breath. It was like her eyes were ripping him apart.

Yes, he couldn't stand her.

She seemed to get his reaction and she smiled to herself, falling into step behind him. In a low voice, she spoke with Tomoe, in another tongue, which sounded hollow and haunting.

"He is a strange one, this one."

"Stop teasing him, Consolence. He is just a boy."

"He intrigues me." Consolence said thoughtfully. "I wish to find out what his thoughts are."

Tomoe let a ghost of a smile cross her lips. "I can assure you, that they are not of you, and if they are, they are not pleasant ones."

Kenshin tried his best to dismiss their lost courtesies. Unlike the other maidens, these two seemed to have been taught none. They were probably making curses of some sort on his back. They always managed to bring trouble.

The last time Consolence and Tomoe had been there, a huge battle had taken place on the borders of Torr and Daikan. And after the battle, the two were nowhere to be seen. Now, they came with haste to the castle. He didn't want to find out what they had up their sleeves. He hoped that they would finish their business quickly, and disappear – not just for a few months like last time, but forever.

They had come from a land in the north, where some said it snowed throughout the whole year, and where rumor had it that it was ruled by women and men were considered property.

Kenshin led them to the throne room, and took his leave, glad to part from them. His Majesty welcomed them warmly, but Kenshin saw no more as he hurried to join his part of the army.

News of the ladies' arrival had already spread through the ranks, and he heard some men conversing with each other about the tidings from the north. Talk of a huge war was heavy in the air, and it seemed that Daikan was calling in reinforcements.

The end seemed to be drawing closer….

Kaoru woke to find herself strangely comfortable. She had overslept, as the sun was shining in the sky brightly. She was used to being woken by the crack of a whip, or if not, then by the crowing of the rooster. Instinct made her wince, upon thinking that a whip lash was headed her way.

She was lying in a bed, her thin frame covered with a luscious cloth of yellow. She remembered everything from the night before, and she jumped out of her coverlet, seeing Megumi standing by her window.

"Good morning, Kaoru!" She said, eyeing her servant girl from head to toe.

Kaoru bowed. "G-good morning, Mistress Takani." She replied, her bones and muscles protesting to the sudden stretch.

Megumi motioned to a low table, which was surrounded by big pillows. "Would you care to join me for some breakfast? I have not yet eaten, as I have gotten up late myself."

Kaoru felt her stomach growl at the mention of food. And she had to admit that the food looked great. Muffins and toast, along with eggs and cheese were piled on top of three dishes.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I….."

However, her mistress sat herself down. "Please don't feel embarrassed." She delicately picked up the teapot whose stout was letting out a thin stream of steam. Out poured hot tea, into tiny little cups. "I will not hurt you."

Cautiously, Kaoru stepped forward, taking the opportunity to stretch a little, rubbing the kinks out of her neck and arms. Her arms still hurt a lot, the flesh where the chains had been was swollen. Ever so slowly, she sat down on the soft cushion.

Megumi watched her as she did so. "It must be hard for you to trust anyone." She said sympathetically. "And, even more so break your habits….I hope that that will soon change." She began to set apart some breakfast for her servant.

The poor girl sat watching in dismay. "Why would you do this?" She asked finally.

Her mistress was just in the middle of taking a bite of her food when she stopped and answered, "Surely, Kaoru, you do not wish for me to treat you like a servant? I can do that easily, but instead, I chose to befriend you. Is that bad? Would you rather….?"

"No! Of course not, My Lady...I thank you, for your kindness… " Kaoru couldn't help but stare at the floor beneath her. No words could express her gratitude.

"You may call me Megumi, if you wish." The lady said thoughtfully. "I'm tired of all the bowing and scraping…"

Kaoru blushed. "But…."

Megumi gently pushed a plate toward Kaoru. "It will take time, I know, Kaoru. Find your place, that is all I ask." She gestured toward the food, and said no more as they ate.

The rest of the meal was silent, and Kaoru savored every bite. It was still hard to trust, Megumi was right. There was always the caution that she might be lying, and might choose to punish her.

Of course, Megumi could understand that it would take time for her to realize that she meant every word she said. She would have to be patient.

After breakfast, Megumi got to her feet. "I want to go for a walk. Kaoru, do you wish to accompany me?"

She was using that as an excuse of course, to go watch Sanosuke train, as she did every morning. It would be better if she had some company. Days at the palace were dull and long. She often hated it, despite all the comforts it held.

Kaoru got up as well, dusting herself from the crumbs of the bread. "Yes, if you wish me to."

How obedient.

Megumi nodded, and pulled a veil around her head, and handed one to Kaoru as well. "It's to protect your hair from the direct rays of the sun." She said simply. "And the face covering to protect the skin of your face. Though, you do not have to wear either, if you wish not to."

Kaoru took them wordlessly, mimicking how to put it on, before slipping out the door with her new mistress. The veil and face covering smelled of roses. The material was made of light material, pink in color, the face covering somewhat transparent, covering from the cheekbones and down, leaving the eyes free from any constraint. She supposed that was the reason behind Megumi's flawless skin.

She really felt like a lady too, keeping a step behind Megumi at all times, taking in everything around her with awe. Huge arching ceilings were in one part of the palace that overlooked a garden. There, Megumi leaned over a railing to watch the rows of men start practicing.

"That man over there." She pointed to a soldier. Which one, Kaoru could not tell since they were all clad in the same thing. "That one is Sanosuke."

"You are in love with him." Kaoru heard herself say.

Megumi looked up at her, and realizing what she had just done, Kaoru lowered her eyes and gasped. "I mean…….."

"Yes, I am." Megumi told her. "Very much….."

She began to watch him again. Kaoru still couldn't pick him out amongst the swords, armor and capes.

Her eye caught a girl, walking by, with red flowing robes. Her hair was woven with pieces of ribbon, and flowed down her back like a veil on its own. It shimmered with a golden color under the sun's hot glare. "What a beautiful Lady….." Kaoru murmured.

Megumi saw her too. "That is the Lady Naomi. A very kind person too,

I may say. She is the wife of Sir Cyus, the officer at the front – did you know

they are 13 years apart?"

Kaoru gasped. "Really?" She glanced at the man at the front. He was

a handsome figure, who looked no more than four and sixteen.. If that was the

case, then his wife was not yet even a woman.

"She is sixteen and two years." Megumi announced, as though reading her mind.

Kaoru watched as Lady Naomi made her way to her husband to speak with him for a moment, before slowly gliding away. The whole army stopped to bid her a good morning, and then, resumed their training.

"We can not judge a person by their looks." Megumi told her, laughing.

Kaoru turned around to lean against the railing and caught sight of a long tapestry on the wall. It was decorated with various characters and colorful thread. She slowly walked toward it, her hand reaching out to touch the figure of a man. Beside him were a couple of figures that were dressed as soldiers.

She felt Megumi stand behind her. "The Tapestry of Legends."

"Tapestry of Legends?" Kaoru asked, looking at the figure that was no bigger than a finger of hers.

"It tells the story of Daikan." Megumi said. "The History – the Legend." Her eyes searched the wide tapestry. "If I remember correctly from what my Grandfather told me, the story goes back centuries ago, when Hiko Seijuro the first ruled the throne.

"Daikan was a land of great riches. The land was fertile, and was teeming with life. Many people were happy, content to live in such a land. However, there were others that wanted it too. And so, a war broke forth between the surrounding countries. Daikan saw dark times, as it does now. This time, though, they were up against not one kingdom like Torr, but various others. The King was desperate for a way to fight back, as his land was very precious to him – for what is a King without a Kingdom?

"One day, an old man came to the palace doors, begging to stay there for the night, to keep out of the rain. He had heard that the King was kind and good." She was looking at the picture of a hunched man, dressed in simple brown robes. It reminded Kaoru of the three monks she had seen in the glade. That thought went clean out of her mind as Megumi continued the story.

"In return for the King's kindness to him, the old man left behind what he promised to be a great asset in helping to defend Daikan's lands. 17 Scrolls, containing the secrets to a technique so great, it could be used to not only defend, but destroy. The old man warned them not to use it too carelessly, and with that, he left.

"Hiko Seijuro put it to work right away, having a small select part of his army learn the techniques to test it first. That small select part was all it took to save Daikan. And it was all it took to destroy many neighboring lands. The secrets were kept firmly in the palace and not spoken of outside of it. Those who had knowledge of it, knew that it was a vital thing to protect. If the enemy were to find out about the techniques, then they would stand no chance…..thus, very few people knew, and in a very short time, Daikan rose in tremendous power. Greediness soon seized the throne, and Hiko Seijuro wished to rule all.

"A few years later, the old man returned, having heard how Daikan had become so powerful that it had started destroying others instead of rebuilding itself. He did not spare a life in the palace, making sure every man, woman, and child was dead after personally taking the scrolls back from the king. This was so that the information in the scroll would have no way of being passed down.

"History does not say how he was able to slay those many people on his own. Most probably it is because the man had mastered the techniques already. He cursed the land of Daikan; and from then on, unto this day, it was a land that was always troubled with war and various other things."

Kaoru realized she had been following the whole story through the pictures on the tapestry. "But…..then…..if the King was dead, then how is it that there is a 13th inheritor on the throne today?"

Megumi smiled. "It is rumored that the son of Hiko Seijuro the first had been out and so was not killed along with his father and his subjects. He had been overlooked, and luckily for him, he knew of the scrolls, but not of the actual techniques. He was left to live, and try to rebuild his throne." She pointed at the picture of 17 scrolls. "What was history became myth, and myth became legend….."

"Then, it is believed that these 17 scrolls still exist?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, legend says that the old man hid them, and they were forgotten in time." She said. "That is what I know anyway, if I still remember……."

Kaoru frowned. So that was why Daikan was in such conditions. The tapestry did not appear to be finished, as it hung loosely, in threads. It was probably waiting for a happy ending, or at least, for the mystery of the scrolls to be finished. Whatever it was, she was certain that it was all just a story. Surely, there were no such things as scrolls that beheld such power? Since when did witchcraft ever help one?

"Lady Takani! What a pleasant surprise to see you!" Another maiden came ambling up to them, her long, pale orange robes trailing the floor. She was beautiful too, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Those eyes looked Kaoru up and down disdainfully, and quickly went back to Megumi.

"Lady Chane, the pleasure is all mine." Was the sweet response. They hugged each other fondly, before the Lady Chane pulled back to admire her friend.

"You look well, and that is good."

"Thank you." Megumi replied, absently fixing the clasp to her face covering. "I hope you have been well."

Lady Chane smiled wistfully. "The castle can be a dreary place, sometimes, but we must live with it." Her eyes again turned to Kaoru, who was rooted in the spot, not knowing what she should do. "And this is…?"

"My servant, Kaoru." Megumi said, also turning to face her. "Kaoru, please wait for me by that fountain down there. Lady Chane and I have some things to catch up on."

Obediently, Kaoru went away, relieved to be away from those scrutinizing eyes. She hated that the most, and wished that she could be a lady too – one that everyone would admire for her beauty and noble worth instead of a lowborn no one.

She went down the steps leading to the garden slowly. They were white and made of marble, winding and close to the side of the building. It led right to the garden, past all the knights in training. She was suddenly very glad for that veil – perhaps she would be mistaken as a lady who had gone out for a walk. It would be most strange if a servant was out taking a walk instead of doing work.

Kaoru had a lot to be grateful for, as she had slept, eaten and dressed well since her service under her new mistress. She supposed her mistress was kind at heart.

She sat down by the water's edge, enjoying the coolness of the breeze by it. The statue of the fountain was of a beautiful woman, who was holding a child. It was fairly new, as there were no old cracks and vines that were growing. The sun's light reflected off of the Lady's head.

She was about to dip her hand into the water, when she heard the sound of barking, and almost fell into the water when a small dog suddenly leaped into her lap. She let out a cry of fright, and felt herself falling backward, when an arm reached out and steadied her.

The dog jumped off her lap, and was propping itself up on her leg instead, barking.

"Are you okay, my lady?" A familiar voice asked.

Kaoru glanced up to see none other than Sir Kenshin staring down at her, his hand at her elbow, steadying her. His purple eyes up close and in person was much more breathtaking than from far away. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was not dressed in armor, but rather, a normal pair of breeches and a shirt.

Sir Cyus had said he'd take over the army for the day, and that it was high time he had a little break. So, he had taken his dog outside to play. He was fond of animals, and it was rare he had any time to himself.

However, the little mutt had caught sight of a maiden sitting by the well that his father had stood up, as a memorial for his mother, who had died when in Kenshin's youth.

The dog had jumped up onto Kaoru, nearly knocking the poor girl into the water. "Kuro! Stop! Sit!" He cried, and obediently the dog sat, its tail lowering.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked again.

"I…I'm fine." She managed to answer. "Thank you……."

He was surprised to see her eyes were the most brilliant blue…..where had he seen the likes of them before? He searched his mind, but couldn't quite remember. He picked up his dog easily in one arm. "I'm sorry about that, my lady – Kuro usually doesn't do that to people. He must like you."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. He had called her a lady! She was too shocked for words. That had never before happened.

Nervously, she got to her feet. "Thank you again, Sir….er, my good lord." She corrected herself.

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." Kenshin cut in. "Are you brought in as a court maiden for the Prince?"

Kaoru made a face, not knowing how to answer. How could she lie to him? Those eyes would not let her. "Ah, yes…….well…..what brings you out here at this moment, my lord?"

"I have free reign to do what I will." He answered smoothly. "I haven't had the honor…. If I may, might I ask your name?"

Her mind panicked at those words. His eyes at the moment though, were soft, as was his voice when he spoke to her. It was just a simple request of a man to a woman. "Ah…it's…….Kaoru….." She answered lamely. "Kamiya Kaoru."

"That's a pretty name." He answered. "For a pretty maiden as yourself."

Kaoru felt herself go red again. His compliments tended to make her do so. "T-thank you, my lord."

"Himura Kenshin." He said, extending his hand.

She placed her own in his, and he dropped a small kiss onto it. She felt like she were floating, and wondered vaguely if she were dreaming. Having someone like this man kiss her hand as though she really were a lady….she withdrew her hand quickly, not wanting him to see how her wrists were still swollen. Thanks to the garment she had on, it had partially covered it. Luckily too…..if he had seen that, then for sure he would have gotten suspicious.

"It is a pleasure, Sir Kenshin." She said, more at ease using his name. Kaoru tried to remember the courtesies that a proper woman would use, and was relieved when she saw Megumi standing over the rail of the balcony, waving for her to come up. She must have been done with her chat. "If you will excuse me, my lord, I left something unattended to. Good day." She bowed slightly and very nervously, running up those stairs again as fast as her legs could go. Her heart was still beating rapidly at his earlier comment to her.

It only occurred to her then, that she had given him her real name.

Kenshin was watching Kaoru leave, thinking that he wanted to see her again, and wondering why she had left in such a rush, when he saw Consolence walk out into the yard. He suddenly wanted to get away as fast as possible.

However, Consolence saw him first, and gently called out his name. She might as well have shouted it, because the whole army stopped training, to see her step into the gardens. They pushed back a bit – no one was very fond of her, and didn't want to get in her way.

Even Sir Cyus had a hard time smiling. "Why, hello my lady Consolence. What a surprise that you are with us again."

She said nothing to that, holding his gaze with her cold eyes. "I wish to speak with Sir Kenshin, please. If you will excuse us."

Sir Cyus nodded, secretly relieved that she would be leaving. Kenshin suppressed a groan, and followed Consolence back into the palace.

So much for free reign for the day.

"Actually, Sir Cyus, I wish to speak with you too." Consolence said, half turning, as she changed her mind.

It must be confessed that Sir Cyus swallowed hard. "Of course, my lady." He stepped off his raised platform and the Lord Akira took his place.

The two walked away with Consolence, glancing at each other worriedly. What now?

As much as they disliked being in her presence, they had no choice but to follow.

"I bring bad tidings." She told them both. That didn't come as much of a surprise to Kenshin.

She turned around and reached out to stop them both in their tracks, but both men flinched back. They did not want her to touch them.

She paused, and then told them both firmly. "You will wait here. Prepare yourselves – the end is near…….."

Kenshin met her gaze, the look in her eyes striking him in the heart.

What had she meant by that?

He knew he would not like what he would hear……..

**To Be Continued………**

**

* * *

**

AN: And there's chapter 5. Thank you all for the reviews! Again, I'm still depending on them, and so do kindly leave me one by clicking that little button down there. I hope that this chapter answered some questions, and I somehow know there will be ones that are going to be asked again. Please don't forget to leave me a couple of words! (And now, the exams are upon me...thank you all for the support. I will email anyone who wants to know when the next update will be. Please let me know. But, the next update will be a while in coming. But it will come! I promise!)

_Sei Consolence, Madam Myranda, and Lady Chane are my own characters._

Arigatou!


	6. An Attempt

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa  
**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine…..all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your inspiring reviews! I am sorry I'm so late coming out with this chapter, but I finally stopped being lazy and went back to fix this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Warnings:**_ Strangeness…..no flames please as you have already been warned.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6  
-An Attempt -**

Consolence never bothered to answer the questioning glances that Kenshin and Cyus were giving to each other.

Rather, she opened the door to one of the rooms in the west wing. There stood Tomoe, hands folded in front of her delicately. She was no longer wearing a traveling cloak, but a fine robe of white material. A purple shawl hung off her elbows, her black hair neatly combed back and placed up in a ponytail. Unlike the rest of the women, her hair was short. She was still elegant though. Hiko was standing there too, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Sir Cyus, Sir Kenshin, excuse the short notice." Tomoe said, her voice quiet. She hadn't expected to see the former there, but she decided it was a small matter. With scrutiny, she eyed Kenshin from head to toe, distaste at his attire, apparent. He was still wearing breeches, a plain shirt, and his hair wasn't exactly in the greatest state.

He felt himself go red. Luckily, Sir Cyus spoke. "My Lady Yukishiro. How are you?" He was ever the gentleman. She returned a thoughtful smile.

"I am fine, for the time as it is." She answered slowly. "Congratulations, by the way – I spoke with the Lady Naomi. You are to be a father again, it seems."

"I am most pleased." Sir Cyus said enthusiastically.

Leave it to Sir Cyus to be able to keep up a decent conversation with the likes of Tomoe. Kenshin couldn't help but feel a little in awe. All Tomoe managed to do to him was make him speechless, or very uncomfortable. He was glad that she wasn't directing her rather harsh tongue at him.

Consolence suddenly spoke. "The child will be a girl – and she will not live long."

The man spun to face her, his blue eyes blazing in anger. "I do beg your pardon, my lady." He told her, upset. "I will not allow you to speak ill of my family."

"Even if it is the truth?" Consolence asked, not at all ruffled at his outburst. Had it been anyone else, they would have fallen to their knees with apologies spilling out of their mouths. She stood there casually though, her cold blue eyes looking absent.

Sir Cyus straightened. "I suggest you remember who it is you are speaking with." He told her, dangerously.

Consolence was about to say more, but Tomoe interrupted. "Consolence, hold your tongue. I will hear no more of you."

The girl looked away, setting her jaw together, and said no more. It was evident that she was not happy. Instead, she stood back behind the whole party, running a hand through her long pale blue hair.

Trusting that she would remain silent, Tomoe gave Sir Cyus an apologetic look. "Now then, we may continue."

Hiko took the cue to motion for Sir Cyus and Kenshin to have a seat. They both took seats on a soft cushion each. Kenshin leaned against the wall he had sat beside, a silky green drapery adorning it. His hand absently stroked the material, and he took a moment to observe it and the room it was in.

The room was green, as was most of the castle. The window was uncovered, the curtains tied with silken ropes to its sides. A white carpet lay unruffled on the floor, the only object that was not green.

Though he was not fond of the color much himself, he didn't mind it so much. At the moment it was a better thing to look at than the two women in the room, however beautiful the women were.

Kenshin's parents hadn't really shown their love for each other, as Hiko was a strict and arrogant man, who liked to be revered. Himura Michiko had been a quiet girl, with long red hair, very different from the rest of the palace girls, and had been the one chosen for the King to marry. She had violet eyes that had always seemed to read through all of Kenshin's naughtiness and lies when he had been younger. However, she had been a great mother, always so gentle and always so caring.

Hiko loved her, he knew….but then he sent her away….

And then he had married that woman…..

"...So, I'm sending troops to Chusuro: they must make sure that the outskirts are protected."

Kenshin blinked. What? He had just missed everything of importance due to his daydreaming. He could see Consolence staring at him, her eyes lighting up with what seemed like laughter.

"Understood." Sir Cyus said, nodding.

All eyes turned to Kenshin, who had begun to shift in his position uncomfortably. "I… He started to say. "I beg pardons….."

Hiko stared at him like he had just grown another head. "Were you not listening! Honestly!" He threw his hands into the air. "For that, I'm going to keep you out there double time."

Kenshin panicked. "What was it that I missed?"

"His Majesty was saying how he was going to send you with the army to protect one of the key cities. Apparently, the Lady Yukishiro and Consolence saw that it was under attack on their way here. Our fears about the scroll is true: it is now in the hands of Shishio.

"I will be staying here to take your place with the remaining troops in training, and so forth." Sir Cyus filled in.

So, it was true then, the rumors that had spread. How devastating! But if he could help, he would. "I understand." Kenshin finally said. It was enough that he was trusted for such a mission. Already, he had plans formed into his head on how to attack and how many men to bring.

Tomoe's voice cut in. "If I may say, Your Majesty, I would suggest that specific actions be taken. The daytime would not be the best to attack. Consolence has told me that it would be foolhardy to do so."

"I will leave it up to the judgment of Sir Kenshin, and leave you to speak with him." Hiko said, after a while, getting up. "I have something needing my attention. If you will excuse me, men, and ladies." He made his way out of the room, leaving Kenshin alone with the two women and his superior. And luckily for him, Sir Cyus never made a move to leave. Gratefully, Kenshin shot him a smile, to which Sir Cyus merely nodded.

Consolence got up, shooting them all a small glare. "I will not stay here if I am not needed." She said, each word seeming to leave a chill in the air that just bit at their skin, and affected everyone save Tomoe.

"Do keep to yourself." Tomoe warned her. "We do not need trouble, Consolence. I will confront you later with the tidings."

"I do not like this place or its people." Consolence told her coldly, in her own tongue. "Let us leave, and soon."

"Soon, my dear." Tomoe answered back, the foreign language seeming to roll off her tongue. She could tell that Consolence was hurt and she felt bad. She tried to soothe her. "But we have so much yet to do. And for heaven's sake, keep your hands to yourself."

Consolence turned with what seemed like a huff from the room, making it a point to stuff her hands into the opposite sleeves before stalking off. She was ever graceful, and ever frightening. She had not changed from her travel stained cloak or robes. Smudges of dirt and mud lined the cloth, but it seemed that she herself was in no way touched.

Thoughts swirled in her head, and memories……those were always the worst…..memories of then…..and memories of now……she walked quickly, despite her fatigue. Her face, as always, was a calm mask, showing nothing of her thoughts or feelings. A rock…..cold and what people thought, heartless……

They were scared.

Always scared.

Her footsteps echoed in the vast hallways as she weaved her way through the countless rooms. If ever she encountered anyone, they would shy away from her, and clear her path. Her eyes took in the arching ceiling above her as she entered the main hallway of the palace, heading toward where the soldiers were gathered outside.

Perhaps……those who would go with Sir Kenshin would not survive. Or, maybe they would…..her hands went out to clutch at the balcony as she watched them train. Lord Akira looked to be a strict commander. She surveyed them with silent scrutiny.

Then, she felt a presence behind her. Someone…..staring at her. It made her feel uneasy, as most people usually averted their gaze when she was around. The feel of unfamiliar eyes on her was like burning flames scorching her skin.

Consolence turned abruptly to face the person.

Kaoru, who had been sent on an errand by Megumi, was coming back from the kitchens with an earthenware pot. She had gotten sidetracked because Misao had been there, and had talked with her a mile a minute.

She had been sent to bring down that morning's breakfast plates, and she had encountered her fellow servant, elbow-high in greasy, soapy water.

According to her friend, everything was fine – their mistress was not exactly the greatest person, but way better than their previous master. Tae had been found successful in the art of cooking, so she helped alongside the cook, along with her sister, Sae.

Misao was set to doing the disgusting chore of washing the dishes. She complained about how much people liked to eat, and how she detested the hot soapy water already. However, she was not the only one working there, as there were many other helpers. Still, she wished that she could have had a kind mistress like Kaoru.

Despite her complaining, Misao looked well – her bright blue-green eyes were still sparkling, and she was still as genki as ever. Not that anything seemed to get her down. In the short time Kaoru had known her, she felt as if her spirits were lifted by the girl's optimism.

"You'll find strange people here in this castle, Kaoru!" Misao had sung, shoving her hands back into the scalding water to scrub at a rather stubborn plate that refused to give up traces of that morning's breakfast. "I've never before seen anyone the likes of Master Iwanbo - why, just the other hour, I saw the most striking handsome figure of all! He was tall and had dark black hair…….and the most darling eyes….." Her face had flushed at the mere thought of him.

At that moment, the Lady Eilwy had come in, holding the earthenware pot that was filled with apples. This she flung into Kaoru's arms, telling her that it was a small gift for the Lady Takani, to bring some color into the woman's cheeks. Then, she began scolding Misao not to bother others. The girl merely grinned and apologized, telling Kaoru that she hoped to see her again.

Kaoru had left the kitchens and the scullery, and hurried back up to where the Lady was probably waiting. She hoped she would not get into too much trouble for taking long. It had taken a while to find the actual kitchens, and a while to find her way back to her Lady's chambers.

She found someone standing at the balcony, overlooking the field with the men. Her pale blue hair fascinated Kaoru, and the servant girl couldn't help but stare. That was the first time ever she had seen hair of that color. It was beautiful – Misao was right: there were many strange people in the castle.

The piercing blue eyes made her forget that she was carrying the earthenware bowl, and it nearly slipped from her fingers, as she was caught, entranced by the cold gaze that met her. What snapped her out of her shock, was when she heard and felt the apples in the bowl fall, as it tipped.

Gasping, she regained her senses. The stare never left. "I……uh……I……" she stuttered. She quickly gathered her robes and bent over to pick up the fruit, quickly putting them into the bowl once more.

"Why do you stare?" Consolence asked, finally.

Kaoru's fingers stopped, and she turned her head to face the elder woman. "If I was rude, I apologize, my Lady." She responded, dipping her head. "I couldn't help but notice your hair, if you must know."

That was the first: an honest response and without a waver at that. Consolence tilted her head. "Is that so?" She fingered her blue tresses thoughtfully. "Tell me, Daughter of Kamiya ……" She raised her eyebrow when Kaoru froze at the mention of her last name.

How did this woman know it…..?

"…..Are you not afraid?"

"A-afraid, my Lady?" Kaoru repeated, confused. "Whatever for?"

"Of me?" Consolence insisted.

Kaoru registered her question for a moment, before slowly shaking her head. "Have I reason to be?"

Once again, Consolence raised her eyebrow. Very intriguing indeed. She dared not speak what was on her mind. "I suppose you would not be: you have no idea of who I am."

"Then, may I ask, my Lady, who you are?"

"I am Sei Consolence." Was the answer. It was as if a cold wind suddenly chilled the room. She watched as Kaoru stood her ground. Most men would have folded at the first word that Consolence had spoken. She reached out a hand, wondering if this girl would flinch at her touch. "Would you like me to tell you of your death?" She asked. "How you are to die? When you are to die?"

Kaoru hesitated before answering. "That is quite all right, I've already had it planned out for quite some time now."

Her breathing grew ragged as she finally managed to touch Kaoru's forearm. The girl did not flinch, or back away. Instead, curious blue eyes met hers. A small smile formed on Consolence's lips. Withdrawing her hand, she laughed a bit. For the first time in a long time – she laughed.

"You are intriguing." Consolence said. She stared at Kaoru hard, thinking. She pursed her lips after a while, the smile disappearing. The girl was a good foot and more shorter than her. A servant girl, it seemed. A very pretty servant girl.

Kaoru wondered what it was that she was thinking. Those blue eyes may have seemed cold and scary to others, but to Kaoru, she felt there was an untold story behind this Lady. A long, and rather sad story.

"Do not think to befriend me." Consolence said quietly, watching her. "It cannot happen."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, a bit stunned by the way she had somehow read her mind. Consolence shook her head. "It simply cannot be." Kaoru went back to putting the apples into the bowl, her thoughts in a turmoil. When the last apple was in the bowl, she stood with it in her hands.

She gave the Lady a small bow. "If you will excuse me then, my Lady." She said, and was about to walk away, when Consolence called out.

"Oh, Kamiya! I do have something else to say: do warn Sir Kenshin about this trip he will be going on – I believe you know that it will not be safe."

Kaoru watched as the woman began to leave. "I'm afraid I don't undertand…?" She asked.

She never answered, leaving silently, as she had come.

Confused beyond words, Kaoru walked slowly back to her mistress' quarters. She wondered who the Lady Consolence really was…….after all, it wasn't every day she was asked questions like that. Or spoken to like that. And how did she know her name? And why had she asked about death?

Though Kaoru had to admit that she had thought and contemplated about committing suicide more than once, it surprised her to find that she had been scared by the woman's words. She was not yet ready to die…...

0-0-0-0-0

Megumi was waiting for Kaoru to return, when a knock came at her door. She hurried to it, and opened it eagerly, expecting her servant girl. She was worried about her, as servants were to be given freedom, but not enough so that they could be mistaken as a Lady. She hoped that the girl hadn't gotten into any trouble.

She found herself staring, not at Kaoru, but into the chocolate brown eyes of Sanosuke. She blinked, wondering if she were dreaming.

"S-Sano….."

"Good afternoon, Megumi." He said, quietly, a small smile on his lips. "I came by to tell you something."

Megumi's hands came out to touch his shirt. Her heart ached at the mere sight of him. He had a stubble of a beard growing, and her fingers reached out to trace his jaw line, the small hairs tickling her fingertips. He stood motionless, as she did so. It hurt so much that she was secluded, far from him. "What are……"

Kaoru finally found her room, and nearly dropped the whole bowl of apples again when she saw a soldier standing there. But she realized that it was Sanosuke and she relaxed. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Megumi, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. Maybe she could wait until they were done.

That wasn't going to happen though, because Sanosuke caught sight of her. "Well, if it isn't the little miss! I see you're free of your chains."

"Yes, sir." Kaoru responded, clutching the bowl in her arms a little tighter to herself. "My Lady has been kind."

"That's good." Sanosuke said. He allowed Kaoru to slip past him to put down her burden and spoke quickly with Megumi.

His voice was hushed and urgent. "I must go." He said. "I came to say goodbye. I've been sent on another task, with Kenshin again. Something to do with a town under attack, and we may not come back quickly – if at all."

Megumi breathed slowly. "Don't say that……..you shall come back, and hopefully with haste."

He smiled. "Just in case I don't, I want to say that I love you." He said, dropping a small kiss to her lips. "Take care to remember me, my Lady."

She blinked back tears. "I will, my lord." She whispered.

And Sanosuke left.

Kaoru had overheard everything. They were being sent out again? To battle most likely. When would the war ever end? It was so common it was getting overwhelming.

Consolence's words, "……..warn Sir Kenshin about this trip he will be going on – I believe you know that it will not be safe." Rang through her head. A cold rush of fear ran through Kaoru. What was it that she meant to say? What was to happen? Her mind raced a mile a minute to register and remember what it was that was important.

Finally, she remembered: the Hunters! They had allied with the Torrins!

Quickly, she asked, "My Lady….where is the Lord Sagara going?"

"Out to battle, against the Torrins……as always……." Megumi said, turning to hide her face. "And every time he goes away, he always tells me goodbye." She choked back a sob. "I'm tired of it……I'm sick of worrying for his safety……."

"Forgive me for speaking out of place," Kaoru said, "but you must stop him, for if he goes out, he will surely not come back."

Megumi gasped and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Please, you must! Before it is too late! You must trust me!"

An eternity hung in the air for a long while. Kaoru waited breathlessly to see if her mistress would get upset, or if she would do something.

Instead, she asked, "Who told you this?"

"The Lady Consolence told me to warn Sir Kenshin that something perilous will happen there. And since Lord Sagara is going out with him……."

"The Lady Consolence? Why would you listen to such a woman?" Megumi asked, with a sneer that she could not hide. She was not fond of Consolence or her companion for that matter. It would take a miracle before she could learn to trust either of their words.

Kaoru almost collapsed to her knees. She knew Consolence hadn't been lying. Would she dare to tell what she had overheard in the glade? Or would she be punished? She stiffened her resolve: if her life would be forfeit in the attempt to save others' lives, then so be it. "You must stop him!" She cried. "If you want, you may beat me, you may whip me, or deprive me of meals, but I will not let you stand here and let him walk away."

Megumi was surprised. "And what, my dear girl, are you going to do if I do not stop him?"

Kaoru raised her chin defiantly. "Then I will stop him myself." Again, that uncomfortable silence hung in the air, like a thick heavy cloud. What would happen?

Her mistress made a move, and Kaoru closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

**To Be Continued…….**

* * *

AN: Gee golly gum…I'm on a writer's block. I honestly don't know what is wrong, but I tried to fix it up. Reviews keep me going. Therefore, onegai, keep the reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming!

I want to update this story every week as well, but please tell me, with a poll, what day of the week would be of preference?

Please click that button down there! You know you want to!


	7. Nothing Is Ever Easy

**ALTERING RULES**

**By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin……all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: This story will go slow, but I'm starting to incorporate some of my plans. This is harder to write than I expected. Please bear with me! Enjoy!

>Chiki

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**- Nothing Is Ever Easy -**

Kenshin unrolled the map and laid it on the table, holding the corners down with small flat rocks so it wouldn't fly with the wind. His red hair was now tied up in a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get in his way as he discussed strategies. He had excused himself to clean up a little, being uncomfortable with the way Tomoe kept looking at him disdainfully.

He now wore his armor and cape, both of which were clean from the blood that had gotten on them because of the battle the other day. He wore no helmet, but he still looked dashing.

Sir Cyus stood beside him, looking a bit tired and anxious. Tomoe was silent, her hands hidden by her sleeves, and her gaze intently scanning the map.

"If we go take the Biron Trail, following the river, we can make our attack." Kenshin's finger followed his course of words on the map. "The River Gazal runs to Chouso. The Torrins have been reported to be coming in from the north, but we can intercept them if we take this route."

Sir Cyus sat down, rubbing one finger idly over a temple. "It would take too long – the Torrins are moving fast, as if hell itself were after them. If we took the Biron Trail, we might miss them – if we employ them now…..we could probably catch them, but that is not certain. Besides, we haven't yet informed the army….

Kenshin's eyes clouded momentarily. "Nothing is certain." He fell silent, pensive. "Well, then, we should attack from both sides, which means we will have to split our army in two. But…..that would mean, those who are in the front line may be slain."

"War is about sacrifice and death. It cannot be helped." Tomoe interrupted coldly.

The air was suddenly tense, as the truth of her words sunk in. Kenshin could feel his anger suddenly boil – was she suggesting that it was fine to use others……to have them be sacrificed?

"Split the army into 3. Attack from both sides and from behind – it would be wise to close them in." Was Kenshin's equally cold reply.

Their stare-off was cut short as Tomoe haughtily turned away, addressing Sir Cyus. "I advise you to attack at night. To not be seen by an enemy is a great advantage."

The elder man nodded. "Very well. We shall move out tomorrow and inform the army first."

She actually smirked. "Hn…….strength to you." She gave him a nod of her head, and bowed gracefully to Kenshin, who was still bristling.

Afterwards, she turned and left.

And good riddance, Kenshin thought, darkly, watching as her figure exited. He couldn't help but scowl at her back. Sir Cyus chuckled, breaking the tension.

"She reminds me of Venus." Kenshin growled. "Yet she is so unlike her, it makes me so angry."

"…….Venus? You still think about her?"

Kenshin froze, realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Since there was no taking it back, he replied softly, "Every single day."

Again, silence fell, as there was nothing either wanted to say, afraid of treading dangerous grounds.

The door opened again, and in toddled a small boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. His plump face broke into a smile that revealed a few pearly white teeth. He did not even reach Kenshin's knee with his height, but in time, he would grow. For the moment, he was Sir Cyus' little treasure, and the pride of his life.

Picking up his bundle of joy, Sir Cyus ruffled the child's hair as little arms were thrown around his neck. "Lorien, what are you doing here? Where is your mother?"

The child merely laughed, and clapped his hands, before patting his father's face happily. At that exact moment, Naomi entered, a bit flushed. Her long hair was in a tangled mess, and her hands were fisted in her skirts, as she had lifted them up slightly so they wouldn't sweep the floor. "Lorien, come away this instant!" She scolded, taking the small boy from his father. "I'm so sorry, Cyus……."

"That's okay…….Naomi….." he trailed off, and his hand touched her stomach gingerly. "…….n-nothing, never mind……." He was thinking about what Consolence had said that morning. It was better not to tell her about that. She would get all upset and paranoid, and he didn't need that. "….Just be careful, okay?" he said quietly, "I don't want you to be hurt, or our baby to be hurt either." He then spoke to Lorien. "And you must behave my good lord."

The boy merely laughed again and reached out to tug on his father's finger playfully. The man sighed, and Naomi smiled.

Kenshin, feeling really out of place, began to roll the map up once more. There were still some things he had to think about, like, how many men would be needed, and where and how to position them. As much as possible, he didn't want anyone to die. The burden of being a leading officer was almost too much to bear sometimes, but he had already resigned himself to doing so a long time ago….. "I will take my leave." He announced.

Sir Cyus called out, "Oh, Sir Kenshin, do start gathering up the army. We must decide on battle tactics and arrangements later this evening. Meet me in the courtyard after dinner."

"I will do so, Sir." Kenshin replied smoothly, dipping his head, before leaving. Once outside, he fell back against the smooth oak of the door with a sigh. There always seemed to be more to do. When would he ever have time to rest? When would he ever have time off for himself?

His mind spun, and then fell upon a certain blue-eyed girl he remembered sitting by the fountain that morning. Maybe she would be there the next morning. Maybe he could speak with her again, before leaving for war……..

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru stiffened, her hands clenching at her sides, waiting for the impact of her mistress' slap.

But it didn't come.

Instead, she gasped, as Megumi's delicate hands grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly. "What can you possibly do? If what you say is true…." She sounded frantic.

Surprised, Kaoru asked, "Y-you believe me?"

"Well, of course – were you lying?"

"N-no, my Lady….I wasn't. Please go and do something."

Megumi shook her again. She had never been in this type of situation before. It was obvious Kaoru was not lying as she had risked getting beaten and had been adamant about her news. "I am a woman – what can I possibly do? No one will listen……"

Kaoru's mind raced. How much more would anyone listen to her, a servant? "Megumi-san, there is someone who might listen to you – the Lord

Sagara!"

"Sanosuke?" She asked, a bit skeptically. "Kaoru….."

"He'll listen to you for sure! He loves you, doesn't he?"

Megumi let go of her shoulders, and this time, it was Kaoru's turn

to grasp her mistress'. "It's not that simple….."

Nothing ever was.

Kaoru took the liberty to run to the doorway and throw it open. She glanced down the wide hallway, scanning to see if Sanosuke was still there. He wasn't. Disappointed, she turned to the taller girl, blue eyes determined. "He can't be far away. I'll go get him."

"Kaoru!" She cried, aghast. "You can't just drag him here! If anyone were to see…….."

"Then, send for me to do an errand. And I will purposely look for him and tell him to go to you." She glanced down the hall again, before saying, "if you don't, he may die…..and then for sure, you will never be able to see him ever again……."

That thought made Megumi's breath hitch up in her chest. To never see Sanosuke again was like a dagger through her heart. Her fingers trembled, and she clutched them together by her bosom. She had no right to love him, but she did, anyway. Even if she couldn't be with him, she wanted him safe. She wanted to see him every day…..the thought that he might die out in battle made her heart wrench painfully. "I…..." She shook her head.

Kaoru realized that Megumi was too afraid to act. Of course – all the women were. In a world where men dominated, it was hard not to be afraid. That was the way it was always going to be. She bowed. "Forgive me, Mistress…….I spoke too much…….."

Megumi gently tilted Kaoru's chin up, making the girl straighten. "I wish for a fresh pot of roses in my bedroom to lighten it up. Go down to the garden and get me a couple of yellow ones." Her eyes held hope.

Her servant smiled. "As you wish, my Lady……." She answered. "I will find him for you, surely." With that, she hurried down the hall.

It wasn't as easy as she planned it to be. As she hurried past corridors and doorways, she began to wonder how far a man could have possibly gotten in the last five minutes. Unless he had taken a different route. Or had gone into a room…….her heart thumped in her chest, as she thought to go back and try another direction.

It was important for Megumi…….and it was important to her. Sir Kenshin would be in trouble! Why she cared, she didn't know. But that man had struck a chord in her somewhere, and she wanted him to be safe as well. Of course, she did not express her thoughts aloud to Megumi – that idea would be preposterous. But if there was one thing she knew, Sanosuke seemed to be friends with Kenshin. That made her speed up and she rounded the corner sharply, slamming into someone, causing her to fall on her rear painfully.

She let out a little grunt, and brought her hand up to her head, morosely. That hurt! Pain flooded through her body, and she tried to regain the breath that she had lost. Her eyes caught sight of the color blue, and then worn leather boots. They were travel stained, mud crusted by the soles, and they looked old. She then let her eyes travel upward. Armor, a tunic, a crest and a cape…..and then, a handsome face. She blinked as she stared at another Daikansoldier.

This all happened in a span of about five seconds. Feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, she tried to scramble to her feet, and froze when she saw the man offer his hand to help her up. Tentatively, she took it, and he lifted her easily, as if she were a rag doll.

Akira had been walking down the hall, rather upset at a few of his trainees. They had skipped out on practice to go have a fun time. Now they were all piss drunk, and would be of no use for that day, or the next, for that matter. He knew they would all be complaining about hangovers. He knew it was rather harsh of him – all work and no play usually left him with a grumbling troop. He couldn't help himself though, at times so dark it was better to be safe than sorry.

Still, he had berated the bunch severely and had angrily stormed out of the room. After a couple of minutes, his head began to clear and he began to cool off. That was when he bumped into a certain raven haired individual. She was dressed in yellow, her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes shot open to see who it was that she had collided with.

Her beauty was astounding. He was almost afraid that she was a maiden, but he stopped himself from spilling apologies when he caught sight of cuff marks on her wrists as he pulled her up. She was a servant…….her master must have taken off the chains.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord." She said, hurriedly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He waved his hand as if to brush that away. "It's quite all right. Where are you off to?"

Kaoru glanced nervously over her shoulder. Was it okay to be talking like this to an officer? Wouldn't she get in trouble? "My Lady asked me to get her some flowers…….." At least it wasn't a lie.

He smiled. His hands had begun to get sweaty and start shaking. Why was he all of a sudden so nervous? "Well, the gardens are not this way: this is the east wing. You are going in the wrong direction."

Kaoru swallowed her suddenly dry throat. Had this man suddenly caught on to her plan of finding Sanosuke? Taking a step back, she stuttered, "Thank you, my Lord. If you will excuse me….."

Akira watched as she left. He hadn't even asked her name…..

He burned the image of her into his mind, intending to find out later just whose servant she was. Why, he had no clue…..it was then that he caught sight of Tomoe, who was watching him from around the corner.

She had stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes trained on him. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes did. Curiosity. Behind her, Consolence scowled at her sudden stop. When she saw why, she let her penetrating gaze settle on the man. Then, almost as if she had been slapped, she turned her eyes away. She didn't need more pain…..

The stare-off was cut short, as Consolence suddenly turned. "We are going in the wrong direction." She said gravely to her friend. She could not convey how she felt about that man in words of English so she reverted to her tongue. "He is….different."

"Is he now?" Tomoe asked softly, never letting her gaze fall from Akira. She fingered her shawl thoughtfully, her voice graceful. For some strange reason, she could not stop looking at him. "What is different about him?"

Consolence shot Tomoe a glare. "Let's just leave. If you wish to gawk at him, then go ahead. I have more important matters to deal with."

Tomoe gave her a little shrug in response, and Consolence stormed off.

Akira silently watched the whole exchange. He had no idea what they were saying, but he, for some strange reason, wanted to know. He wondered if they were angry with one another, as the Lady Consolence left in a huff. The Lady Yukishiro didn't move a muscle though, continuing to stare at him.

She was beautiful too – but a maiden no one wanted to mess with. In all truth, she scared Akira. Unlike most girls who were under the subject of masters or men, she didn't seem to be fazed by any of it. If anything, she had men on their knees before her. How? He had no clue. Perhaps, she was of some noble background. Perhaps, she was someone of importance. She certainly acted like it. He knew nothing of her, had never spoken with her…..he had seen her once or twice, but never as close as this. He swallowed.

He had heard rumors about the two, how they only seemed to cause trouble for everyone. Especially that strange blue-haired one. Just seeing her made his skin crawl. He wondered what would happen if he were to speak, and what would happen if he didn't.

Finally, she blinked, and bowed slightly. "A good day to you, Sir."

Blood drained from his face at the sound of her voice being directed to him. Not knowing whether to bow or to grovel, he merely clapped a fist over his heart, over the embossed crest of the Daikan army, as he was used to doing. "And to you, my Lady."

She regarded him again, coolly. "I do not believe we have met."

Akira shook his head. He felt himself start to get weak, as she stepped closer. White plums…….she smelled like white plums.

"I am known as Yukishiro Tomoe." She told him. "Though, you have probably heard."

He nodded, wordlessly. Then, realizing that he must have looked ill-mannered, he quickly blurted, "Kiyosato Akira, my Lady."

"Kiyosato…….Akira….." She tasted the name. "I will not forget." She gave him a small smile, bowed again, and walked away, even before Akira could get an intelligible response out. He had melted into a pile of goo quicker than he could have supposed.

Then, he hurried away: he had to have a word with Sir Cyus before the day was done. There was always bad news coming in. Would there ever be a day where good news came in?

Tomoe engraved the soldier's name in her head. Her heart was racing with the knowledge of it. Perhaps, she had feelings for him? No……she couldn't…….

She caught sight of Kaoru running ahead of her. She had seen that girl somewhere before, but she couldn't place her finger on where. Taking her mind off that, she turned to find where Consolence had gone. It wouldn't do if the girl was alone, as trouble seemed to take a liking to her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Out of breath, Kaoru managed to make it to the gardens. With a bit of disappointment at not being able to find Sanosuke, she glumly made her way to the flowers.

As she reached over to pick one up, her finger got pricked by a thorn, and she pulled her hand back with a hiss.

"Careful there, little miss!"

Jumping, she turned to see Sanosuke standing nearby, leaning against a tree lazily. He was chewing on a twig absently.

For a minute, she almost forgot to breathe. Standing next to him was Kenshin. He gave her a brief look, but then turned without so much of a glance at her, and briskly left. She watched him, transfixed. She wanted to run up to him and greet him. But then, she remembered: he didn't know her. He had not before seen her face. This time, there was no veil to cover it. He seemed in a hurry, too, so she didn't want to interrupt him from his duties.

Sanosuke noticed her staring at Kenshin. He smirked. The world always seemed so unfair. He almost wished that he hadn't picked Kaoru out from the line of servants – her fate would probably be more painful now.

"Flowers for Megumi?" he asked, finally.

Snapping out of it, Kaoru tore her gaze away from Kenshin's retreating figure, and nodded. "Ah…….aa……" Then, as if a little alarm rang in her head, she remembered why she was there to begin with. She had found him finally. "My Lord, my mistress needs to speak with you, urgently."

His eyes clouded. "What?"

"It's important, and she sent me to find you. However, because you two are for some reason not permitted to be seen together, she sent me to find you. Please, come. She waits."

He spat the twig out. Didn't Megumi know that it was dangerous to do this? But, Kaoru sounded so desperate that the only thing he could do was nod. He wondered what could possibly be wrong.

Satisfied, Kaoru gathered a couple of flowers, and shot him a hopeful glance, before running back to Megumi's room.

Megumi looked anxious as Kaoru came in. "Were you able to find him?" She asked.

"Yes." Kaoru replied, winded. "He will come."

Megumi clutched her hands together nervously, as Kaoru began to arrange the flowers by her mistress' window. Her eyes fell on a painting of a lady, poised and serious-looking. She had dark eyes and the same long black hair that Megumi possessed. Her lips were tightly pressed together in a disapproving manner, and her eyes seemed forbidding. She stood next to a man who was thin and younger-looking by a few years. He had dark hair and pale skin, with sunken eyes that seemed tired. He wasn't smiling either. He was a gentleman, without a doubt.

"My parents." Megumi said, quietly, as she saw Kaoru looking at it intensely. "Mother wasn't very happy, and neither was Father. That is all I have left of them."

Kaoru finished fixing up the flowers before saying, "They seem nice."

Megumi shook her head. "Mother was in fact, very strict. Father was gentle, but he was hardly home. They were highly respected, and so, I was forced to live as a perfect lady around them and others."

Kaoru smiled a bit, sadly. "You're lucky: I don't remember my parents. And……if they could see where I am now, I'm sure they would be very ashamed of me, instead of proud. You live at the palace of the King! And you are a perfect lady. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"I'd like to think that." Megumi told her, half-heartedly. "And, I'm sure your parents wouldn't ever be ashamed of you, Kaoru. Come sit by me." She had settled herself down in a plush chair, and Kaoru folded her legs under herself by Megumi's side, wondering what her mistress had in store.

She seemed wistful when she spoke next. "I've always wanted a little sister. Or, a really close friend. And for some strange reason, I find it easy to speak with you. You don't find me strange?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, Mistress ……"

Megumi laughed, pulling Kaoru's ribbon free, letting the black locks tumble loosely around the younger girl's shoulders. "Then, I will treat you as a friend, and tell you all my secrets: though, you must not tell anyone else." She picked up her brush from her side table and began to gently brush through Kaoru's hair.

In shock, Kaoru sat stone still. Maybe she was dreaming? Since when did a Lady brush her servant's hair? She didn't know how to respond, until Megumi gave her a light poke. "In return, you may tell me anything that is on your mind. I will listen, if I can do no more. Surely, servant girls have thoughts and secrets too."

Kaoru blushed. For some strange reason, Kenshin's image came to mind. Struggling to push the heat away, she managed to mumble, "T-thank you, my lady……." She didn't know what to think of Megumi's suggestion. It certainly would take some getting used to.

It was then that someone knocked on the door. Megumi got to her feet easily, to see who it was. Kaoru quickly got to hers, threading her hair back into its original ponytail. She saw Sano standing there.

"What's up?" He asked, smoothly.

She pulled him into her quarters, quickly closing the door behind him. She had him sit in the chair she had gotten up from. "Sanosuke, I won't allow you to go with the army this time."

Surprised, Sano tried to get up. "What are you talking about, Megumi? You know I have….."

"No." She told him. "You'll die out there, for sure."

He looked confused. "There's always a chance….."

Megumi didn't know what else to say. Flustered, she shook her head. "You can't…."

This time, he got up. His blue cape caught onto the armrest, and he yanked it off clumsily. "It's my job, Megumi. I'll be fine."

"But the Lady Consolence said….." Kaoru began. She trailed off when he looked in her direction.

"What?" he demanded.

"….That if you went, you'd die…..along with your commanding officer." She finished lamely.

Sanosuke let out a little snarl. "The Lady Consolence says many things." However, he sounded pensive.

"Please, Sanosuke…." Megumi whispered.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Women…." He muttered angrily. At Megumi's withering look, he sighed. "All right, I'll see what I can do. Just….stop looking at me like that."

Relief washed over her features.

"But that wasn't a yes. You can't just tell the commanding officer that he shouldn't go to battle. What will that look like to the men?"

He had some truth in that. Everyone looked up to Kenshin. Depending on who was leading them, they expected to follow every order, and every command. Without the lead person, they'd be lost and fall apart. Since Kenshin had already made rounds and started informing the army that they would all leave the next day, this news would be ill-received and probably impossible to carry out.

Seeing the relief turn into despair, Sanosuke quickly tried to quell the tears that would surely start falling down his beloved's face. "I'll do what I can, my Lady. I make no promises."

She nodded. "I understand……"

"I must go now." He told her gently. A smile took place on his rugged features. "I'll be back – for sure."

She smiled, and nodded.

He poked his head out of the room first, to scan if there was anyone in sight. Seeing no one, he exited fully and quickly, making his way down the hall with his long, loping stride, his cape flapping behind him.

He hadn't seen though: one person had been watching as he left Megumi's room.

Hidden in the shadows, the person watched as Sanosuke stole away, hoping not to be seen.

But he had been……

**To Be Continued…….**

**

* * *

**

AN: There's that chapter. Sorry if it seemed mundane – but you'll understand why

Megs/Sano are trying to keep their meetings secret later on. And someone saw them – this could cause trouble. What of Kenshin? Some past thing to be revealed again? And of course, there's Tomoe and Consolence, Kaoru and now, Akira. As always, minna, please review! Thanks to everyone again! I'll see you all next week Saturday!


	8. The Courage and the Night

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…….all original characters/ideas are mine to claim.

AN: Major thanks to Vivi for this. Hugs Love ya tons girl! Sorry for the

lateness guys. Thanks for the reviews! No more waiting – here is chapter 9!

**_Warnings: Rated R – swearing and rape ahead. You have been warned, no flames please._**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 8  
- The Courage and The Night -**

Kicking and thrashing, she screamed.

It was unladylike to do so, but she could have cared less. Terror and fear gripped her heart, as she was forcefully pushed down to the floor. Her pale and flawless skin became bruised and beaten as they punched her and slapped her, again and again.

Her small body was pinned beneath them. There were eleven, all together: there was nothing she could do.

Her clothes were ripped off her, with almost no effort, the material wasted, as it fell to the spoiled floor. It littered it like gold and white feathers, a hint of blue and pale cream showing here and there. Beads from the necklace she was given by a monk were thrown and they too, were unstrung and scattered all over the place.

But it wasn't so much the clothing or the materials she was wearing that she was worried about: it was what those hands were now doing to her naked flesh.

She shivered as the cold touch of the autumn breeze let its chilly touch run up and down her body mercilessly. And then, those revolting hands did the same thing.

Again, she tried to fight back, and she brought her knee up to kick the nearest one to her in the groin. That didn't work though, as the man simply caught it and pushed it aside.

Panting, the woman punched him, as hard as she could in the nose as he leaned his ugly head down to kiss her. He fell back with a cry and for a brief moment, she felt triumph at his pain. Only, the triumph lasted for no more than a mere moment as the others began to pin her arms and legs down, a few others entangling their fingers into her hair and held her head to the floor.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to help her.

But no one came.

Anger and shame ran through her as the rest of her clothing was ripped apart, revealing herself to these revolting men.

She felt the bones in one arms snap, and she cried out. White hot pain seared through her vision, and she wanted to curl up in a ball, but she couldn't.

And they laughed.

Dark eyes peered into hers, and she tried to shy away from but she couldn't.

_Don't touch me……_

She tried to blink, as the fear grew, causing her to stop breathing. His hands began their journey toward her body.

_ Don't touch me….._

Gasping, she tried to suck in air, but was unable to do so, as she watched, for what seemed like an eternity, his fingertips touch her skin lightly.

She was terrified: she did not want to see his thoughts, she did not want to see……

His past. His present. His future…..

_Don't touch me!_

Pain exploded through her as he straddled her, forcing himself into her. Her back arched off the floor.

And the men laughed.

They jeered him on, telling him that they all wanted their turns.

Visions flew into her head, and the breath she had been unable to get was finally released from her lungs.

"NOOOOOOO!"

_Don't touch me…_

**_0-0-0-0-0 _**

Knuckles turning white because of her tight grip on the veranda's railing, Consolence listened as footsteps sounded behind her. She turned around as Tomoe came into view.

"Are you thinking again?" The woman asked her, calmly.

"No." Consolence replied a little too quickly.

Tomoe smiled a little. "It seemed that way to me. Tell me, my friend, what is it you wish?"

"For all of them to die." Was the immediate answer.

The smile turned bigger. "Everyone will die one time or another. It is the Ancient's plan for all of us." She tilted her head to the side, a hint of amusement in her dark eyes. In a quiet reprimand, she said, "You show a lot of emotion of late, Consolence."

Consolence's face grew slack, and relaxed. The anger in her eyes winked out. When she blinked, the cold expression was back and Tomoe, satisfied that she had gotten through, pushed a lock of hair away from her friend's face for her.

Consolence returned her gaze to the gardens below. The peaceful scene was beautiful. The afternoon sun's dying rays gave a glow to everything, almost like a spell was being cast. Nature's wand was in the air, ready to dispel the light and bring down the darkness. Rest was calling, yet another long day done…..and another one ready around the bend.

A small, sound echoed in the distance. A sound played by a flute, most likely. There was always music in the air, by the northern entrance to the castle. Most ladies liked to go out and watch as the small band struck up a tune. However, these two in particular could do no such thing: everyone would leave once their presence entered.

"I saw them, Tomoe…."

"Was it really bad?"

"It's always bad."

Before she could sympathize, she spun around. There stood a man, who was tall and silent, having come out unexpectedly. He wore all black, nothing adorning his attire, save two short swords, equal in length, that hung by his side. In his getup, no one would be able to tell that he was a soldier. His blue eyes met with Consolence's, the two similar colors clashing.

Whose were colder, even Tomoe could not figure out. This man seemed to be a walking iceberg, and in all honesty, it made her shiver. Surely, this man was terrible.

"Aoshi! There you are!" Kenshin came running, oblivious to the silent war they were having. "There's been a change of plans……" He trailed off, when he saw Consolence.

Oh, just his luck! He couldn't stand being around these two, and here he was, always bumping into them. He kept his scowl from showing, and tried not to wince as Consolence brushed by, walking away quickly. Tomoe had to run to keep up. As they left, Tomoe glanced over her shoulder, curiosity getting the better of her, before turning around once more. Kenshin couldn't help but feel relieved. He turned back to pay attention when the man standing next to him spoke.

"Yes, Sir Kenshin?" Aoshi asked.

"I have been told that our plans will have to move: We have need of you," With a meaningful look, he added, "right now."

Arching one eyebrow over a cold blue eye in question, Aoshi said nothing. Orders were orders – it was his duty to carry them out. He seemed a bit surprised though. His unasked question was answered.

"A block of the Torrin army has turned westward: scouts have come in telling us that it is a secret group. Their main force was a mere distraction – and I almost got fooled. At that rate, we would have been stuck in the middle, and crushed. Sanosuke got it into his head to start screaming about how it was going to be the end of us if we followed through with our plans. I am sore to say that I did not see it myself."

Aoshi squinted down at the younger man. Kenshin was notorious for being the type of person who blamed all of life's problems on himself. "What do you wish me to do?"

"I need you to take some men, and go to the mountain's pass. Keep your eye on the enemy. There cannot be a lot of them – as I hear tell, it was just a small part of their army, probably no more than a handful. If there is a fight that ensues, do try and keep them back. We cannot let that key city fall."

"And you?"

"I will rally up the men into four groups. 2 will watch the main force. The others, will back you up. A small section to wipe out is better than a bigger section that we are unable to defeat. This way, there will be less casualties, and, two can play at this game."

Aoshi nodded, and fingered his sword thoughtfully. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief, but then, hesitantly spoke up again. "You will be accompanied by Soujiro……"

Aoshi stiffened. He disliked Soujiro greatly – the two were very similar, but in many ways different. It cut at his nerves whenever the boy did things on his own. And then, when he was bailed out of trouble, he would give a hearty smile that spoke nothing of his regret. It was no wonder that he wasn't fond of the boy. But then again, Shinomori Aoshi didn't like anybody……

Kenshin gave him an apologetic smile. "I tried to argue, but Sir Cyus wouldn't have it any other way. It's strategically the best. Just keep an eye out for him." Great, and he was to be a babysitter while on the job. He couldn't help but scowl. Again, Kenshin flashed him that look. "Sou's a good kid: he'll listen to you."

_When pigs fly…….._Aoshi thought darkly.

"You will set out immediately, and waste no time." Kenshin said, back to the important problem. "Gather your men and then go speak with Sir Cyus – he will tell you of positioning. That is an order, Aoshi. I expect it to be carried out."

Smartly, the taller clapped a fist to his heart, and marched away, quickly and silently. As for Kenshin, his eyes wandered to the fountain he had seen the Lady Kamiya that morning. He wondered if they would meet again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru, however, had no intention of running into him again. She had mixed emotions about him, yet there was still something……..

"You seem pensive." Megumi suddenly said. She was sitting on her bed, with a book in her hands. She had looked up from the pages at Kaoru's sudden stillness and quietness.

Kaoru dipped her head. "Excuse me……." She apologized. She had been absently running a damp cloth over a piece of furniture that needed polishing again and again. She had looked out the window and had seen Kenshin's figure cutting across the lawn of the gardens down below. The moonlight reflected off his armor, giving him an air of majesty. There was no mistaking Kenshin; the hair enough was sign that it was him.

Then, she caught sight of someone else. The long blue hair was not to be mistaken either: Consolence was watching Kenshin's every move, her friend by her side. Then, feeling Kaoru's eyes on her again, she looked up.

That was when Megumi had chosen to speak.

Vigorously, Kaoru swiped the cloth over the wood again.

Megumi suddenly sighed, and put the book she was reading down. She stared wistfully at the ceiling for a moment, and then toward her servant. "Fairy tales will be no more than what they are: fairy tales. They could never come true."

A bit confused by her mistress' words, Kaoru asked, "…….Fairy tales, My lady?"

"A prince cannot go running off with a peasant girl……nor does love's first kiss wake a princess. It's too easy: and unfortunately, it never happens in real life."

"It's about the Lord Sagara, isn't it?" She blurted. Then, realizing her impudence, she blushed and turned away quickly. "I mean, forgive me, my Lady…..I didn't mean to…….."

Megumi hugged the book to herself, wistfully. "Even if the Lord Sagara and I were in love, we could never be together."

"Why not?"

"I am promised to another…….." She looked away, and fingered one of the silk bed coverings sadly. "I'm promised to His Highness, Prince Amakusa."

Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin. "You're to be the next queen?"

Megumi laughed a little at that. "No, my dear. A side concubine – a court maiden. I'm just there for his needs should he need to have more children……or relieve some pent up stress."

A castle-whore. That was way better than being a slave for the rest of one's life, but at the same time, it sounded sad. Even if Megumi got everything she wanted, there was one thing she couldn't have: real love. There were many court maidens, at most 50, the least, 40. That was quite a number, even for a prince. Kaoru couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

It was like a second-nature for Kaoru to feel bad for others before herself. Angrily, she scrubbed at the piece of wood harder, until it squeaked in protest to her administering. She wished she could say something to make her mistress happy, but there was nothing to say.

Her fate was sealed.

Megumi suddenly stood, her long purple robes falling an inch or two above the floor. She crossed the room, her dress making swishing noises, as she put the book down on her mahogany table that sat snugly against a wall. She watched as her mistress absently ran a hand down the length of her hair while looking in a mirror. Then she smoothed out unseen wrinkles in her clothing.

Once satisfied that she was preened properly, she turned to Kaoru. "I'm going to visit a friend. I will be back in a while. Would you like to come along?" Kaoru glanced down at the cloth in her hands and then met her mistress' eyes. She had said to be open and honest……

"Actually, would you mind if I take leave to visit a friend as well?" She shouldn't have been surprised when Megumi nodded. Her mistress was so kind, Kaoru wondered what she had done to deserve such fortune. She silently thanked the Lord Sagara in her head. If it hadn't been for him, she'd still be treated like an animal, working in the fields of that horrid Shigekura. Just thinking about him made her blood go cold.

His beady eyes….

The crack of his whip…..

And his roaming hands…….

She went straight to the kitchens to find Misao after Megumi had warned her to be wary of getting into trouble. She wanted to go see her and make sure she was all right. She figured that they shared a lot in common, and was comfortable around one another despite the small amount of time they had known each other.

Maybe she could tell Misao what she had overheard. She quickly placed on the veil again, to hide her features better – she knew that some people had rather mean tastes when it came to servants.

The palace grounds were now dark, with only a few lanterns lit casting small glows. They burned brightly in their little cages, the fire danced, and the shadows leaped almost in beat with the tune that was being played by a band.

Whoops and cheers could be heard coming from a room, as people sang and waltzed, and kept time with the music by clapping or stomping their feet.

Kaoru wound her way past three guards who were chatting amiably amongst themselves. She couldn't help but stare up at the huge pillars leading to one of the palace gardens. A small pedestal was in between, cracked and old, yet still beautiful. She didn't remember seeing that earlier. Fascinated, she ran her fingers over the gritty edge of the stone, relishing in the fact that she was alone. It was a moment she thought she'd never again have – no orders, no pain, no people……

Her solitude was interrupted by the sound of voices. Alarmed, she looked for a place to hide, but was unable to find a room, so she quickly hid behind a green drapery that hung as a castle adornment.

"Gather your belongings and be quick about it. The night is still young – we must hurry."

"What are the battle positions, if I may ask?" It was the soldier that Kaoru had rescued the other day from one of the Torrin men. Carefully, she peeked out between the folds of the drapery to see for herself what was going on. It seemed to be a bad habit of hers, spying on people.

Aoshi sighed. He was like a young page that was bursting with questions and never seemed to tire asking. "Look Seta– I told you what I know, and all I intend to tell you. Stop wasting precious time and do as I ordered."

Soujiro's smile grew bigger. "Of course, Shinomori. But please remember that in no way am I your inferior, and I will not comply to being ordered around by you." He gave the taller man a gracious bow, before turning his heel and walking away. His face may have been smiling, but his tone of voice was hard and stinging. Aoshi could do no more than stare after him hotly.

Even Kaoru was confused. Weren't these two allies? Why did it seem like they were not very friendly with each other? She tried to shrink back more into the curtains as Soujiro walked past.

He stopped short, and she held her breath.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi demanded.

Soujiro paused, his blue eyes round. "I thought I heard something." He said. He stared at the green drapery for a moment before shrugging. "I must be tired." He muttered, swiping a hand over his dark hair absently.

"You'd better be alert tonight – it would be just like you to fall asleep when it comes time to battle." Aoshi told him.

Soujiro's smile never left his face. "Don't be silly, I haven't fallen asleep on the enemy yet. Though, it is a rather interesting thought: I should try it sometime." His light voice and arrogance nearly made Aoshi throttle him. He couldn't understand why Soujiro always made it so hard for everyone.

Gritting his teeth at the remark, Aoshi bit back his snarl.

Not able to stand him any longer, the tall - usually composed - soldier stalked off, his black figure becoming one with the darkness.

Soujiro stood there watching for what seemed like an eternity. "You can come out now." He said, directing his gaze to the material from which Kaoru watched in hiding.

Feeling her ears burning with embarrassment, she stumbled out. She was unable to look up – she knew she was in trouble. His smile meant so much more, and she dreaded what type of punishment she'd get. It surprised her again though, when Soujiro bowed. "There is no need to be afraid, my Lady." Before he could say any more though, another figure interrupted him.

All else seemed to pause, and it was as if the world hung still. There stood none other than Kenshin, dressed down plainly in a rich red shirt and a pair of gray pants. He wore sandals on his feet, his hair tied back casually with a ribbon. "There you are, Soujiro. I hope you got the instructions."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "I was just about to go carry out your wishes, my Lord. If you will excuse me." He gave Kaoru a sidelong glance before running down the hallway in a light sprint.

In a daze, Kaoru heard herself blurt, "Are you not going to war as well, my Lord?" When his gaze turned to her, she wished she had held her tongue. He shook his head. "I will catch up with my men the day after tomorrow, as plans have changed." He sounded a bit miserable over that, but he waved his hand as if to wave off her concern. Secretly, Kaoru was relieved: she didn't think she could bear it if something happened to this man…. "I was hoping to see you again, Lady Kamiya."

Her heart skipped a beat: he remembered her name! She had to remember not to look up or else she would lose herself in his eyes.

"I was just out for a walk before retiring to bed." She answered, a bit lamely. "And yourself?"

He growled. "I was just about to go find someone. I am not happy with the orders I have received." He sobered a bit, and smiled gently. "Excuse me – I am in a bad mood." He decided to switch the subject, feeling a bit foolish in front of her. "Why don't you join the celebration? There is dancing and good food – some of our men from the east have returned to us and in good health. You are welcome to join. Please do not let my mood attach itself to you as well."

Kaoru blushed. "No, thank you, Sir Kenshin," she said, testing his name again. It felt good on her tongue. "I must confess that I know not how to dance."

Kenshin felt himself grin at her words. "Will you do me the honor of a small waltz, then, my lady? I hope you will not turn me down." His eyes sparkled teasingly and he held his hand out in invitation. She realized that she was holding her breath. Slowly, she let it out. What would it feel like to be embraced in those arms…….to be kissed by those lips……..to dance…….with a lord……

She jumped at the contact of his hand on hers, and she could feel her cheeks grow warmer. She was thankful for the veil covering her face, as it hid her blush from his view. She watched with fascination as his hand, rough and calloused, yet warm and gentle, entwined itself in hers, and struck up a dance position. His other arm gently clasped her around her waist, pulling her toward him slowly. The warmth of him almost hypnotized her. He chuckled at her reluctance and rigidity. "My lady, please relax: I have danced with many a girl, I hope not to disappoint you."

Poor Kaoru was too tongue-tied to say anything. She held her breath again, as he was about to begin. However, the laughter and the upbeat music suddenly stopped, and instead, a violin's strings filtered into the hallway where they stood, in a slow, sad melody. Kenshin's posture slacked in confusion for a moment. Then, he regained his confidence and drew her closer, placing her hand on his shoulder, and putting both his hands onto her waist, feeling the softness of the material of her clothing. A shock ran through Kaoru, and her first instinct was to pull away and run. Fear and uncertainty were washed away as he began to dance, swaying gently with the music.

Maybe…….

He smelled like pine and fresh air when she breathed in. And for some strange reason, it felt right. He reasoned with himself that he was just being a gentleman: dancing with a girl who was there. It was only just that he did so.

Then why was he being attracted to this woman in his arms? And why was he reveling in her warmth? He shook away the thoughts, concentrating on swinging her around and was about to dip her, but instead, he froze.

He was watching her eyes. He wanted to see her face, the beauty that she hid from him. His fingers slid up, to finger the thin pink sheet of material that concealed that from him. He began to lift it, his gorgeous purple eyes never leaving hers. "I……..I want to see…….." He whispered.

Panic flashed through her gaze, and she brought her arm up to take his hand away. She recoiled, almost as if he had slapped her, and pulled away. As she did so, he caught sight of something and grabbed her hand. Lifting up her sleeve, he saw deep gashes on her pale delicate skin that were still healing. He looked up worriedly. "What's this…..?" He asked, his voice low and getting dangerous.

Feeling her knees start to weaken, Kaoru stepped back. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she assumed that he had found out her secret. "It's nothing!"

She cried automatically, pulling her sleeve down hurriedly.

"Who hurt you?" He demanded. "How dare…."

"N-no……." she stuttered, scared and relieved at the same time. His anger was directed at someone other than her. He was mad at the person who had done this to her, not at her herself. Still, she was afraid he would guess and she quickly made up an excuse. "I must go – there is something I must……attend to. Good day, my lord. I beg pardons." With that she snatched up her robes and hurried down the hallway.

Kenshin watched her disappear suppressing the urge to run after her. He was reminded of Venus again, and he growled to himself. Women were so hard to understand. _Why do I always do this to myself? _He thought, running his hands through his hair. He let his hand rest on the back of his neck as he began to remember.

He did not want to remember.

After a few moments, he strode down the hall, his mind changed: he wanted sleep more badly than he wanted to confront the king.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When Kaoru reached the kitchens, she saw Misao being flung out. The poor girl's body hit the wall with a smack that resonated off the walls of the palace grounds. She let out a small gasp at the pain, her knees buckled, and, her legs, unable to hold her up, folded beneath her. With a small moan, she put her arms down on the floor, to push herself up, not wanting to reel over.

In a moment, a man came out after her, swearing a blue streak. He was livid with anger. He had a shock of coarse brown hair and a very large build. His fist to the side of Misao's face made even Kaoru wince. With a blow as powerful as that, she wondered how many teeth her friend had lost.

Not one to stand around and watch another get beaten mercilessly, Kaoru ran to the girl's side.

Misao glanced up, her blurry eyes taking in the form in front of her. What was going on? Hazily, she managed to make out Kaoru, who was shielding her from the man's next blow.

"Out of my way, bitch!" The man cried, but she refused to move. Whatever gave her the boldness to stand up to him like that, Kaoru did not know. All she knew was, that his face pulled back into an ugly grimace of rage, and his arm came up to sweep her to the side, fist ready for contact.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the rush of air as he brought his fist down to smack her.

A commanding voice rang out. "Raijuuta! Stop!"

His fist came inches from her nose, and Kaoru's eyes flew open. Her breath came in ragged pants. Her own knees were shaking so hard, she wondered how she was able to keep herself standing.

The man known as Raijuuta bared his teeth. "What do you want, Akira?"

Akira watched him, unfazed by his temper. Raijuuta was a mountain in comparison, but a blockhead as well, in his opinion. He had dealt with Raijuuta enough times to know that he was much faster and much more clearheaded in times of battle. At the moment, it was apparent that the latter of the two was drunk. Having just come back from making plans with Sir Cyus, he had seen the scene. His hand rested casually on the hilt of his sword, with clear intent that if he was not obeyed, the scene would get ugly. "I will not allow you to hurt a lady." He said, quietly.

"She's just another one of them useless bitches." Raijuuta spat. "Don't tell me you ain't rough with yours."

Normally, that would have gotten Akira to draw his sword, but today, he just couldn't be bothered. Even if he beat Raijuuta to a pulp, it wouldn't help: the blockhead would just turn and do it again. "I hope you learn to still that tongue of yours, or one day you may lose it." He said smoothly. His voice held a venomous sting to it.

Suddenly, Raijuuta turned and slapped Kaoru across the face so hard that she stumbled back a step. The veil covering her was ripped off as her head snapped violently to the side. She couldn't help but let out a little helpless shriek. With a short laugh, Raijuuta turned and stalked off in a swaggering manner.

Tears of pain had sprung to Kaoru's eyes, and Akira sighed. Raijuuta was known to be a vicious women-beater. Although the comment had been distasteful, Akira knew that it was rather true. He was not kind to his own servants either, but he knew he didn't beat them as much as the other man did daily.

"Are you okay, my lady?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Kaoru turned to Misao, who was still in a crumpled heap on the floor. One of her eyes were black, and blood was smeared down her cheeks, mixed in with tears she couldn't help but let fall. She gently tried to have her sit up properly.

In a small moan, Misao glanced up, grateful to see that Kaoru was still standing in one piece. Carefully, she got to her feet at Kaoru's prodding, and bent over in pain. It was all she could do to hold down the vomit that built in her throat.

Akira stepped forward, worriedly. He froze when he saw the figure of that very woman he had seen that afternoon. He felt himself go tongue-tied. He had rescued a servant girl.

Kaoru spoke first, dipping her head in a small bow. "I thank you, my lord, for being so generous." She backed away a bit. "If….."

"You are hurt." Akira heard himself say. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." His fingers reached out to touch her smarting cheek. Wincing, she turned her head to the side. He froze, and then withdrew, not wanting to hurt her any more. "Tell me, what is your name?"

She was about to answer, but Misao let out a small grunt, as her legs gave way again, leaning most of her weight on Kaoru's shoulders. Bending to see if her friend was still conscious, she answered quickly, "My name is Kaoru…….."

He cocked his head to the side. "That is a rather cropped name……."

"I was not given a family name." Kaoru lied, remembering the words Misao had spoken to her the other day. For some reason, she did not want to tell his man anything. He had a strange look in his eyes. He reached out, taking Misao from her easily, as if she were nothing but a mere rag doll that weighed nothing.

"Well then, Kaoru, next time, it would not be wise to step into a situation like that again." Kaoru's cheeks heated with both embarrassment and anger.

She couldn't help but fling back, "I would not stand around and see someone be hurt like that."

His voice was monotone when he asked, "And how many people stepped in on your defense, on your behalf?" She was taken aback, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile when she didn't answer. "I see…."

She clasped her hands in front of her. "None but you, my lord….." She admitted finally. "And for that, I must thank you."

He inclined his head slightly at that. "As for this girl, we must get her to the doctor immediately." Misao tried to get to her feet and find ground solidly, but was unable to do so. Her head was spinning and her vision was fading in and out of darkness. She tried to squirm out of Akira's hold, but his grip only tightened. She let out a small moan, and finally managed to break free of him, colliding into Kaoru as she fell.

She didn't want to be carried around by a soldier. Any soldier meant trouble. More often than not, they were even crueler than actual masters, killing whoever they wanted on the spot. Her parents had been killed by them, and she could bring herself to trust them. Of course, she was not able to express her feelings, and she blanked out.

Kaoru was over her instantly, calling her name. The spell lasted for about two minutes, and in that time, Akira and Kaoru had been able to get her into a room, lying her down on the floor. "I'll go get the doctor then, if she won't come with me." Akira said.

Kaoru never answered, and bent over her friend again, who was dizzily staring up at her. She couldn't help but be fascinated over the color of Misao's eyes. They were a mixture of a soft blue and an angry green, the colors blending together nicely. At the present moment, they were wandering around the room curiously. Then they traveled back to Kaoru, who was still leaning over her, trying to check and see if any teeth were missing from Misao's mouth.

Thankfully, her lips had been cut open, but no teeth were gone. She was one lucky weasel – still it would hurt a lot to speak.

"Don't say anything." She cautioned gently. "The lord Akira has gone to find the medical aid."

Of course, Misao never listened. She gave Kaoru a bloody smile. "I was going out to find you….."

Kaoru silenced her again. "Yes, as was I." She really didn't want Misao to be in any more pain than she had to be in. "I'm glad I came when I did. Are you okay? Do you have any broken bones?"

Misao seemed to contemplate that question, rolling her head cautiously from side to side and then working her way down her limbs, trying out a few of her muscles. "I'm fine." She announced finally. "In no time, I'll be able to be on my feet again. In fact," She began to lift herself off the floor, but Kaoru's restraining hand was on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

So back down she went, though the floor was rather cold. Through the thin material of her dark kitchen garb, she could feel the hardness and chills ran up her spin. She let out a soft sigh. There was nothing the two could do but wait.

A silence settled over the two of them, and Kaoru began to wipe off the blood from Misao's chin with the dark material of the kitchen girl's garb. Finally in a small voice, the latter whispered, "Do you think Lady Eilwy will beat me…..?"

Kaoru frowned, and hooked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't know the whole story, and she didn't want to pry so she gently replied, "I hope not……." Then to lighten the mood, she winked and said playfully, "If so, I will have to intervene again."

She let out a wry smile at that. "You will end up killing yourself one of these days."

To that, she got no answer. Instead, Kaoru absently went to check if Misao had any other serious wounds. Other than a gash on her arm – from a broken bottle it seemed – she was fine. The aid would have to be the one to stitch that up though.

They both jumped to the sound of shouting.

"Why must I fall back!"

It sounded like Kenshin…..

"Because it is your order, soldier, and you will carry it out!" Another voice yelled back. It had a deep resonating sound to it, bouncing off the walls of the hallway, and echoing down the corridor. Maids who were walking by stopped, frozen in their steps.

Kenshin seethed. "I am a commanding officer! I will not flank to the end!"

"You will watch your tone with me." Was the reply. "Or you will not be a commanding officer for much longer."

His voice was still hard, but he began to reason. "But, my King, you must understand…."

"I will not have your life so carelessly wasted. Your men know what they are doing." His heavy footsteps were heard beginning to walk down the hall. "For sure, some of them will die on that battlefield."

"Then I shall die on that battlefield too!"

Kaoru's heart leapt into her mouth at his heated words. The sound of slamming doors were heard and angry talking. Then, slowly, the voices faded away.

Misao noticed her friend's face had turned paler than normal. "Kaoru…..what's wrong?"

He can't go…..she thought desperately. She didn't hear Misao's spoken questions.

"I must stop him." She whispered.

"Stop him?" Repeated Misao, incredulously. "Kaoru, what are you talking about? Don't get wrapped in this….."

Kaoru shook her head. "They have got to listen to me – Misao, they will be in trouble…."

Misao managed to sit up halfway, supporting herself with her elbows. She felt much better, the room no longer spinning. Though her jaw still ached, she ignored that and looked up as her friend made her way to her feet, ready to go out.

"They won't listen to you!" She cried, as Kaoru's hand touched the doorknob. "You are a woman – and what's more, a servant. He is concerned for his soldiers not over what you have to say."

She knew that this was true. She knew it, and it hurt hearing it. But that didn't stop her. If Misao said that he would not listen to her….a thought came into her mind. "Then I shall become a soldier - so he will listen."

Shock was clearly seen, when Misao's mouth opened in the slightest bit. Her friend was either absolutely crazy, or had guts of steel. Where she got the courage to stand up like that, she didn't know. But it was truly admirable. "Kaoru……how….."

"You will not tell, will you?" Kaoru demanded.

Shutting her mouth, all Misao could do was shake her head. "If they find out…."

"Then they will find out." Kaoru answered. "But keep it silent. Please, Misao…."

Misao's big eyes were filled with concern. "How will you….?"

Kaoru didn't let her finish. "I will find a way."

Their conversation was cut short as the doctor came in, followed promptly by Akira. He was the same aid that had helped Tae. The same aid that was with the army…….

The topic was dropped quickly, but it was still in Kaoru's head.

She had made up her mind.

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

**

AN: And I hope that everyone understands now. The story will start to take place, and soon. Again, like before, I ask for your patience. Hopefully you guys will continually support me, and be patient.

I have also started a MAILING LIST so if you guys would like to be on it, and be e-mailed when I update next,_ please email me!_ For some reason fanfiction dot net is not allowing people's email addresses to show in their reviews. I'm pressed for time right now, so I have to make this quick and I can't thank all the reviewers individually. But please review before you exit the window! Thanks for reading! See all next Saturday!


	9. Acquiesce

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original ideas/characters are mine to claim.

AN: YAHOO! Update from me finally! Even I am happy. How strange is that?

scratches head Anyways, sorry for the loooooong wait, I hope this makes you guys feel better. THANK YOU for your wonderful, wonderful inspiration!

**_Warnings: None._ **

**CHAPTER 9  
- Acquiesce-**

Megumi was not too pleased with Kaoru's decision. In fact, she was mortified. She didn't believe it was lady like for any woman to go around in armor and a sword, regardless of status.

She came into her room late that night. Kaoru was still awake, waiting for her Lady's return. It was not proper for the servant to fall asleep before the mistress, so she stood by her cot, nervously pulling at her fingers, thinking about what to tell her.

She had set out Megumi's bed clothing and prepared her mistress a bath, knowing that she would want one before retiring to sleep. Her blankets were already pushed down, ready and inviting a body to slip in and fall away from the real world.

When Megumi entered, she noticed Kaoru right away. The girl was staring out the window, nervously shifting. Her long black hair had been undone, and was trailing down her back. Despite the fact that she was a servant, she was beautiful. No amount of beating, it seemed, could mar her. The very spirit she possessed seemed to radiate from her, and she stood tall and proud. She could be timid, but there were times…..there was more to this girl than she let on. Kaoru could have passed very easily as a Lady, but fate chose instead to make her a slave.

"I'm back." Megumi announced softly.

That earned a gasp from her servant, and the girl whipped around. She was speechless and Megumi had to smile a bit. She hadn't meant to frighten the girl. She crossed the room toward her bed. There, she daintily stretched her arms. "What seems to be the matter, dear?"

"M-matter, my lady?" She asked.

"There is obviously something that is bothering you."

Kaoru hung her head. What were the words she had recited? They seemed to have disappeared the minute her mistress walked in. As much as Megumi had already shown her kindness, this was probably one liberty too many.

Megumi sat on the edge of her bed, watching as the younger girl looked for the words to say. It was apparent her charge was still very frightened, despite the fact that she had promised not to hurt her. "If you are afraid to tell me….." She soothed.

Kaoru smiled a bit. "Ah, well…you see…..the soldiers are leaving for war."

And they were. She had seen a small section of the army, dressed regally in their blue capes and armor, marching out in their neat rows, in an organized fashion. Some were on foot, and others were walking. Flags and banners with the Daikan crest were proudly being displayed and waved in the night air.

Aoshi had been at the lead atop of his war horse, now dressed as any other soldier. Behind him a little ways back was Soujiro, who sat atop his own horse, holding a large shield by his side.

Kenshin, thankfully, was not there.

But soon, he would be….

Megumi had a look of worry by that time. Kaoru decided a different approach. "My Lady, if there was a way to stop them, would you not do so?"

"If there was a way, my dear, I would do anything." Was the response.

Kaoru twisted her fingers again. Gathering her courage, she blurted, "Then, what if, I were to try something….?"

There was a moment of silence, and then finally, Megumi shook her head. "What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

Taking a seat on her cot, as she could feel that her legs would not hold her up as she began to explain, Kaoru leaned forward a little. "I mean just what I said, My Lady…..you told me to be truthful with you, and I am. I mean to try something to stop them."

Megumi had heard of servants who were crazy enough to run away. She had heard there were some that had given up all hope of ever getting anywhere with their lives. Then there were those that lived their lives as the Ancient had given it to them. But this servant was a different case all together: this one seemed to want to die. She could hardly believe her ears. Trying to be patient with her, she asked, "Like what?"

"I must speak with the captains. I must tell them that there is trouble."

That earned Kaoru a stricken look. "And what, my dear, do you suppose they will say? They will not listen to you, and I do not mean to spite you with that phrase, I am merely stating the truth. You know as well as I do that women are scorned - we are nothing but rags in the sight of men."

"I do not think that is fair." Kaoru blurted. "I already know that fact, my lady...I just...then...do you suppose - if I were a man, he would listen?"

Megumi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "He? Who is that?"

Heat flushed across Kaoru's face, causing her to turn as red as a beet. "Sir Kenshin, mistress."

A knowing smile crept over Megumi's face. Yes, the Lord Himura was a very handsome man, and many of the maidens and ladies were rather fond of him.

She had been too……until she had met his friend. Only Kenshin knew of Sano's love for her, and he had chosen to keep quiet about it. "He is a good man," she said, hesitantly, "but he has been known to be rather touchy too. I suppose he would rather listen to the advice of a man than a woman." She paused, and then realized by Kaoru's look what the servant girl meant to do.

"Kaoru – how would you become a man!" She cried. "That is simply….."

"-Unheard of?" Kaoru supplied. She had lost count of how many unheard of incidents had happened to her already. She glanced down at her wrists, which had begun to throb a bit, painfully. They were still not fully healed. The ointment Megumi had given her for them though seemed to be working. Still, Kenshin had seen them and she had been so close to being revealed. She remembered his arms around her waist.

Not wanting to be caught blushing again, Kaoru quickly looked up again. "If I were to dress up as a soldier – temporarily, just to let him know about the dangerous news I heard – then he may listen to me."

Megumi still didn't seem convinced. "You may as well start: what dangerous news?" She began to brush out her hair, readying herself for her bath, as Kaoru reluctantly began to convey what she had heard in the glade during her attempted escape. After a while, Megumi put the brush down, her fingers lingering on the handle of it for a moment. "Kaoru….I also think that the news is very suspicious, but….."

Kaoru stared, hotly. "You mean…..you don't believe me, do you?"

"Kaoru….."

"Oh but you must believe me!" She cried, coming to her feet in dismay. She ran over to Megumi's side, her hands together, imploring. "I did not just make that up! I really did hear that! And there were three monks! There are spies - there is one in the castle…..and….."

Her mistress put her hands up, to pacify her. "Kaoru – I did not say I don't believe you. What I am saying is, what you plan to do is very dangerous. The lords will not just take any unknown man's report to heart. You must know that if you lie, you might be found out."

"I will take the chance, if you would give me leave." Kaoru begged. "If it means saving the lives of many," She paused before she added, "if it means saving the life of the man you love."

Megumi's face flushed at the last sentence. A haunting look passed through her eyes and she blinked back the sudden onrush of tears she felt building up behind them. "This is outrageous……a girl like you….it is unladylike….." she was at a loss on what to say. What _could_ she say?

Kaoru fell to her knees beside her mistress. "Please! I know I am not a Lady, nd I know I will never be. Since I am a nobody, this awful job suits a person of my rank."

Megumi's answer was slow in coming. "Even if it would mean your death?"

The younger girl grasped the truth behind those words. If she messed up, she would be killed without a doubt. Now, it was her turn to hesitate. Then, remembering Kenshin's words, she stiffened her resolve. "Yes, even if it means my death."

It looked like there was no way to convince her otherwise……Kaoru seemed adamant. Megumi could only stare in fascination and shake her head.

"Please……honor me……" Kaoru whispered, still on her knees.

"Why me?" Megumi asked, meeting her eyes.

"Because you are the only one who has treated me as something other than a servant: because you treat me like a friend."

Seemingly, Kaoru had the power to make Megumi acquiesce – she had done it before, and she was doing it now. For a long moment, she stared at the girl before her. Then, she reached out and touched a slim finger under Kaoru's chin, forcing the girl to look up. "Then, I honor you in this. Though, you must promise me that you will be safe: take extra caution……"

A small smile touched Kaoru's lips. "Thank you, my lady." She dropped a kiss onto the back of Megumi's hand, and rose to her feet. "I will be sure to be aware of what I do. I promise."

Megumi nodded, shakily. "I will not tell a soul." She announced. "But I fear for your safety……"

"Well, we both have a secret from each other." She assured her. "I will tell no one of your relationship with the lord Sagara."

At that, the both of them grinned, and her mistress got up to go and take her shower after Kaoru requested to retire to bed.

She would have to put her plan into action and quick: Kenshin was going to be leaving…….

**0-0-0-0-0**

The night was still, as if the world was on pause. Other than the sounds of horses' hooves, the clink of armor, and a few whispers, everything was fairly silent.

Aoshi did not like that. Something was amiss, he could smell it, he just couldn't tell what and he was irritated by that fact. What was even more irritating was the fact that Soujiro seemed to be as absent minded as he always was. Did he do that just to spite him? If so, it was working.

Of course, he could say nothing, since the boy wasn't exactly doing anything wrong. For that matter, speaking too loudly could give away positions and it was not quite mature to argue in front of his troops.

It was rare that Aoshi was asked to go scouting with more than a handful of 3 men. But this time, he had a fair section of an army of at least 25. He was responsible for every man, he knew, and he couldn't afford to be distracted by anything, or more importantly, anyone.

The problem at hand was how to keep that large number hidden safely so they wouldn't be seen. It was quite easy to do with a small amount of people, but this time, it would prove to be a little bit more difficult.

He looked behind him at the column of men, who were now awaiting his instructions. They had been riding for a good two hours already, and had made it to the bottom of the slope, leading up the mountain. He had to do something, and fast.

Rearing his steed back a bit, he glanced around at the surroundings. Yes, Sir Cyus' plan would go well: the Daikan army would have a much better chance of victory over the small army if they were atop the mountain. Charging down and bearing on the enemy while the Torrins were struggling up the mountain.

On foot, it would take too long to climb the mountain's side, and it looked steep: the horses would not be able to keep step. His ice cold eyes scanned the terrain, and for a long moment, he sat, pondering.

There was no time.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the line, and Aoshi turned his horse around to see what was going on. Shouting started and, irritated, he went to go tell them to keep it down. Their position was not supposed to be known, yet with the blundering fools, surely they would be found out. He would not fail the King.

It was a young man and a small band of men who was being detained. By the youthfulness of his face, Aoshi assumed him to be no more than at the brink of manhood. He wore a cap of a rich red color, his clothing regal and his horses were pure bred. This was obviously someone who was important.

Big brown eyes and fair skin with a full mouth were what the boy possessed. Despite the obvious trouble he had gotten himself into, he smiled up at Aoshi. "Hallo, hallo." He greeted, warmly. "My word, this is quite a welcoming party that Daikan offers."

Aoshi sneered down at him. "And who might you be? Speak quickly, my men and I have rather short tempers right now."

"I am Prince Kaiden from the land of Mintril. I come to bring word to his majesty, Hiko Seijuuro of my father's passing, and to let him know that Mintril still regards his ties fondly."

Soujiro rode his horse up too, now curious as to what was going on. Now restless, the horses began neighing softly, pawing at the ground impatiently. They wanted to be off, and so did the men, apparently, because they were bristling with steel in no time.

"I do not trust your word." Aoshi announced finally, after much scrutiny. "Daikan does not welcome strangers openly."

At this, Kaiden frowned. "Oh, that is most strange. My word, I do not tell you a lie. We were avoiding a larger army who seemed to be coming from the west, and we stumbled upon your small band."

"You will leave our land," the officer announced, as if ignoring Kaiden, "and we will let you go in peace."

"Aoshi!" Soujiro cried. He was frowning. "We should not turn him away: we should bring him to His Majesty. If he truly is….."

The taller soldier turned his gaze to the smaller one. He swept one arm out to indicate his men. "Do you think we have time for that, right now, Soujiro? We can spare no arms either."

Soujiro regarded the young prince coolly. "Then, if he truly is a friend of Daikan, he would stand and help defend it."

At this, Kaiden's company started murmuring amongst themselves. However, Kaiden himself was more than eager. "My word! I have never before fought in an actual battle. Do let me see if I can be any help at all. How soon would we be able to see the King again, if I may ask?"

Today was just not Aoshi's day. He could not believe what bad luck he was going through. If this 'prince' did not know how to fight, there was no use in asking them to help. He was scrawny enough as it was, and he doubted the boy could lift a sword.

"We will see him soon enough, Prince of Mintril," Aoshi said darkly, "but you will not fight today: I can not stand to see a botched job."

With that, he turned his horse around. He had just gotten an idea. He began calling out some men, telling them to go on ahead and spread out atop the mountain. If they would make their way slowly up the hill and divide themselves up, they could keep an eye on the field below with better clarity.

Prince Kaiden's face was puckered in confusion. "I do not understand……"

"My apologies, Your Highness." Soujiro said, dipping his head a bit. "The lord Shinomori has a rather…nasty tongue. Please, it is in our best interest if the future king of Mintril were not to be hurt in this battle. However, it is also in our best interest to escort you ourselves to the King. It seems you have received an unintended party to welcome you in."

"And well met, may I say!" Was Kaiden's ready answer. He began to lead his hrse alongside Soujiro's. His group of men followed behind him, ready to aid in any way they could.

It was a slow struggle up the mountain's side, and the horses were not pleased. The men were not very happy about it either, but since their commander had ordered them, they were going to do it, no matter what.

The ground was muddy at first, making their shoes slip and slide. It was difficult to get up the slope without much noise. The men pushed on, however, not wanting to back down. A simple mountain was not going to stop them.

It did not help that it was pitch dark outside, making it almost impossible to see. Soujiro turned to get a bramble of burning pitch from another soldier, as he jumped down from his horse. Behind him, the young prince followed his example, helping lead the mare forward. Taking up the reins in his gloved hand, Soujiro held the makeshift torch up with his other, scanning about.

The ground began to get rocky, and it was very dangerous: some rocks were not sturdy in their places and fell quickly with every step. More than one man fell, sliding painfully down the side of the mountain. Luckily, they were not badly injured and began to pick their way slowly back up again.

As they continued their way up, it became very dangerous, as the fall would most likely send some to their deaths. This made the progress up the slope much slower, as the men became more cautious.

Aoshi didn't seem to have any difficulty at all, as he nimbly avoided all the crevices and the loose rocks. In no time, he was up on the ledge, overlooking the valley below.

Soujiro whirled around, as Kaiden lost his footing and nearly went down. His hand grasped the prince's holding him securely. The burning pitch fell to the rocky stone.

"My word!" Ejaculated the boy, "How very dangerous this all seems."

Soujiro couldn't help but frown anxiously. The young prince apparently, had not yet grasped the full concept of how dangerous it could be. In no time at all, the peaceful silence of the night would be turned into a night where blood would be spilt.

Muscles flexing, he hoisted Kaiden back onto his feet securely, and, not wanting to risk any more noise, did not answer back. Picking up his still glowing torch, he began to make his way up the mountain's side again.

"That is a fair piece down." Kaiden was saying to one of his men, ruefully. "Imagine should I have fallen!"

Aoshi glared down at them as they approached him. "Do keep your tongue still!" He commanded. He watched as the rest of the men managed to clamber up. He nodded toward the valley. "Take a look at that."

Down below, an army of men were gathered, making ready to go use the mountain trails to invade the city behind. The black flag of Torr flapped proudly in the wind, its message not welcome, but strong nevertheless.

Soujiro blinked in surprise. "I'd say three hundred strong….." he murmured, in a daze. "…..we cannot fight them by ourselves."

To this, Aoshi did not answer. Even he, so usually silent and composed, seemed worried. They had not expected this large of a section to be sent. Torr seemed determined to take over Daikan if it was the last thing they did. Kenshin's thought of a small section had not included this number.

Down below, the army seemed to be getting ready to fight. They had not seen Aoshi's small troop of soldiers; they had another thought for the village behind.

Massacre.

Swords were being sharpened, and ranks were being filed.

They would come in the night, swiftly, unsuspected to kill and destroy.

Kaiden looked below too. Even he was reduced to a whisper. "The Ancient protect us……" he whispered. He turned big eyes to Soujiro. "Surely you do not mean to fight them?"

"Their numbers are more than triple that of ours." Soujiro told Aoshi, ignoring Kaiden all together. Anxiety was clear in his voice. "We will not last the night."

"We can do no more than fight." Aoshi told him, firmly. "There is no other way: help will not reach us in time – and we must try to keep them from coming or the village below us will not last the night either."

The truth of his words sunk in. There was nothing they could do. But they were trained soldiers, who were ready to die in battle….for their pride…….for their country….for their king……

After a long while of watching, Aoshi straightened, getting on his horse, pulling his helmet onto his head. "It is decided: we ride tonight. We have more of an advantage this way. We fight – even if it's to the death." He stirred his horse, and spread the word through the group.

Kaiden stood, stunned at the news. "My word….." he murmured.

Soujiro swung atop his horse, letting the pitch fall to the ground. He too put on his helmet, then took up his shield on one arm. With his right, he made to flex his hand upon the pommel of his sword. "Your highness, do you have a sword?" he asked.

Speechless, Kaiden nodded, reaching over to his horse to show his proof.

"Then take arms: tonight, you will participate in the first battle of your life – I pray that it will not be your last."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin could not sleep. He was restless. In his mind, he could not help but feel anger at being kept behind. By all rights, he should have been out there with his troops. He was mad at Sanosuke: why had he suddenly become so adamant over their protection?

He wondered what the troops were doing, if they had made it to the mountain's pass. He wondered what news would come from the East, if the lands had agreed alliance. Again, he was troubled, and thought to get up out of bed. After some long debating, he did so, shrugging on a robe and deciding to walk around.

Maybe, afterward, he would be so tired he would fall into a dreamless sleep.

He lost track of time as he wandered about he palace grounds. It was so late into the night that even the bards had stopped singing and the gardens were still. It was a surprise when he came upon the figure of none other than Amakusa.

"Oh, Sir Kenshin, what brings you here?" he asked, sitting up straight.

"I am restless this night, if you must know, my prince." Kenshin replied truthfully. "If I may ask, what are you still doing awake?"

Amakusa seemed pensive. "I received notice from Mintril, that their prince would be arriving."

Kenshin looked down at the grass, at the blades touching the hem of his robe. He pulled the cloth tighter against him, trying to cover the exposed flesh of his chest. "I do believe that is what attendants should be for – my prince should get some rest."

His brother shook his head, his long hair flying. Wisps of it fell over the circlet around his forehead. "He was supposed to have come a while ago, yet attendants have come in telling me that there is no sign of him. I am afraid to find out what has happened." He turned to face Kenshin. "I am not as experienced as you in the art of war, Sir Kenshin. Though I do know that Mintril will be wanting their prince back in one piece. I hope that he hasn't fallen victim to our war – or else, Daikan will have a new enemy."

He could see where Amakusa was getting at. Since Mintril had expected their prince to be received and taken care of, it would not be happy to learn that their heir had been caught up in the midst of all the turmoil. For sure they would blame Daikan if he was hurt in any way.

"Did you not send riders out to receive him?" Kenshin asked.

"I did so." Amakusa replied. "But they came back, saying the prince

and his company were no where in sight. I fear the worst."

Kenshin straightened. "Very well: I shall take a band of my men and ride out to look for him."

Amakusa shook his head again. "No, my father will be very upset…."

"I will not engage in any meaningless battle." Kenshin insisted. "It is in my best interest that Daikan keep its allies. I am merely doing my part in all this."

"You would go against the king's wishes?" Amakusa demanded.

Kenshin had already begun to leave, and froze in his tracks when he heard those words. Slowly, he turned a bit. "No, my prince. In this, I go against my father's wishes. Not the king's. I, too, have a duty to this country, and I will do my share, the Ancient help me.

"I told father long ago that I would do all I could to keep Daikan from falling. The throne was not my place. Since I am a commanding officer, I am doing my duty to him." He bowed, meeting Amakusa's eyes with his when he stood. "Live long and prosper, my prince."

With that, he left the yard, with Amakusa watching. "And you……..my brother."

Kenshin made a beeline toward his chambers, and struggled into breeches and a shirt. He left his hair down, as he was in too much of a rush to find anything to tie it up with. In his opinion, this day had to be the longest one of all.

Slipping on his shoes, he bolted out his doorway, letting the door crash against the wall noisily. He almost ran over a servant girl, who was making her way down the hall. She let out a cry of fright.

"I am most sorry." He said, breathlessly. She watched him with terrified big brown eyes. Her rags were in tatters and her whole body trembled.

"It is I who is sorry, my lord." She told him, shaking. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to……"

Kenshin had no time to listen to her apologies. He had more important issues at hand. "Do you know the servant girl, by the name of……" He had to wrack his brain for the right name. He'd be damned if he couldn't remember. Angrily, he ran his hands through his hair. "Ah…the servant girl of the lord Sagara."

"Tsubame?" The girl supplied, meekly.

An image of a small girl with a white apron wearing orange came to mind. "Yes, that is exactly it." He told her, snapping his fingers. "I need you to send word for her at once, and tell her that I wish to speak with her. She will come here and meet me – and tell her to make haste. I have no time to spare."

The servant bowed again. "Yes sir, my lord. I will do as you ask….but if she might ask who is sending for her…."

"Tell her that Sir Kenshin needs the aid of her master."

With that, the girl ran off, in search for the young child.

While that was being attended to, Kenshin went to go find himself a well. He wanted to wipe the signs of fatigue from his face. When he returned, Tsubame was standing there, nervously. Her eyes were blood-shot red, her hair a mess. She was dressed only in a worn yellow robe, her feet bare. She bowed.

"My lord, you summoned me?"

Kenshin nodded. "Listen carefully: you must give your master an important message from me. Tell him that we must leave on a different mission, and to meet with me in the south wing of the castle. I will be waiting by the pedestal. Tell him that it is very urgent."

He repeated his message once more, just to be sure that the child understood and would remember, before letting her go do her duty. As she went to do that, Kenshin turned his direction towards the barracks in the east wing.

Even there, it was very silent, except for the occasional snores from the men who were sleeping. Of course, Kenshin knew that they were not to be blamed for their exhaustion. As much as he didn't want to wake anyone up, he knew he had to.

He made his way towards the chamber of Sir Cyus. He froze when he saw a hunched figure standing outside it. Berating himself for forgetting his sword, he peered closer, cautiously.

Looking back at him from the shadows was Lorien, Cyus' son. He had his thumb in his mouth, his blue eyes sharp and clear like glass.

Squatting down, Kenshin reached his hand out to the boy, who shied away from him. "Hey, there, Lorien. What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Lorien stared at him wordlessly, refusing to say a word.

It was then that Kenshin heard the ring of steel and a voice cry out. "Who goes there!"

He heard Naomi gasp, and Kenshin got up, straightening. "It is I, Sir Cyus."

There was a pause, and then, "Kenshin?"

The door opened, to reveal the man whom Kenshin regarded as his superior, wearing a loose sleeping garb. In the background, Naomi was sitting up in bed, clutching the bed sheets to her, trying to cover herself up as much as she could. She blinked red tired eyes in his direction.

Blushing, Kenshin bowed his head toward her. "My apologies, my lady." He mumbled.

Sir Cyus angrily sheathed the sword he held in his fist, the sharp metal making a clang as it met the scabbard. It was encrusted with fine gold linings, and in silver, the words "Streng Leip" were engraved. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" He demanded.

"I came with news, Sir Cyus, if you would have it." Kenshin told him calmly. He felt bad for waking the man up – he knew how hard it was to get sleep, what with all that was on his mind.

With a sigh, Sir Cyus ran a hand through his blond hair. "Let's have it then." He said as he grabbed a robe from the post of his bed, and donned it. Tying it closed, he turned a bit to speak with Naomi. "My dear, please get your rest, I will be back."

Closing the door behind him gently without waiting for a response, he scratched his chin idly. It was then that he saw his son staring up at him. "Oh, Lorien!" He snatched the boy up in his arms, giving his son a crushing hug. "Were you waiting out here long?"

Of course, the boy would not answer. Instead, he curled up against his father's big body and put his head down on his shoulder. In moments, the child was asleep.

Sir Cyus contemplated returning the child to his room, but thought the better of it, instead, falling into pace with Kenshin, listening intently as the younger boy recounted his plans and his frustrations.

They came to a bridge, overlooking a small pond. Small colored lights decorated the cobblestones, and a few leaves that had fallen from the trees surrounding the enclosed garden danced in the water, slowly, gracefully.

Crickets kept their song to a dull whisper, making the place feel magical and enchanted – standing there, one would never have guessed that just outside the palace walls there was a war taking place.

"These are the end days." Kenshin finally murmured, watching as another leaf eagerly fell to join its dancing friends atop the smooth surface of the water. "I fear to see how the tapestry of legends will finish.

"Perhaps it will be on a happy note – perhaps not. But I know that this war will end everything. I just want everything to go well, yet, his majesty is intent on keeping me walled. My place is among the soldiers in battle….."

Sir Cyus lovingly ran a hand down his son's back as the child hiccupped in his sleep. "He has his reasons, my boy. I do believe you are right about the war though: and we must not have any more enemies." He fell silent, pensive. Finally, he said, "Take a band of men with you to search for the prince of Mintril. If ever you get into a fight, or must free him, you will need to have men to back you up.

"Go swiftly, and don't tarry: the king will have my head. Remember your mission - you're to find the prince and come back. I have my duty to his majesty and I will not allow you to dishonor me."

Kenshin beamed. He knew Sir Cyus would understand. Nodding, he clapped his fist to his heart in a salute before he bade his commanding officer a good night, running to go meet with Sanosuke.

His task seemed easy enough, but he shouldn't have thought that too soon.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Down in the valley, an alarm was raised. It sounded in the darkness, piercing the stillness of the night.

On top of the mountain, Daikan's troops stood ready. They would fight……

……even if it was to their deaths.

One lone rider started forward, his steed picking up pace, urgently moving down the mountain.

**To Be Continued….**

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. A shout out to all my lovely supporters! (hugs)

Please click that button, tell me what you think! _Prince Kaiden is my original character_


	10. Beginnings

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original character/ideas are mine to claim. No stealing please.

AN: Hello again, everyone. Once more, I'm sorry for the late updates and my lack of telling you guys. Here is where the OFFICIAL continuation of the story begins and this is no longer a reposted chapter. Chapter 9 is where I finished last year, this time I am continuing on.

I'm really happy to hear people like Kaiden's character. I rather like him myself, cute guy. I should make a plushie. Anyway, this chapter is packed with things and I hope you are able to keep up. Please bear with me as my ideas are still in formation – this is a rather long chapter…..that said, please enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10  
- Beginnings -**

They moved forward a little more, closer than they dared to. 

Creeping backward after scanning the terrace below, he winced as his knee hit a particularly jagged rock. His armor was heavy and his back was hurting from having crouched for the past half hour, surveying the assembled army below.

The enemy was massed together in an unorganized fashion. Tents were set up haphazardly. The animals were everywhere, wandering and leaving their mess. From what he could see, there were chickens running loose along with some goats.

Fires were lit in several places as some of the men were finishing their meals. Somewhere in the throng, a woman's wail rose, long and shrill. It lasted for mere seconds before it disappeared.

"Dare we wait?"

The whispered words made Aoshi rip his eyes away from the confusion of it all. Soujiro was crouched next to him, sword in hand, the hint of his usual smile missing from his face.

"They are too spread apart." Aoshi said, angrily pulling himself into a more comfortable position. The pommel of his sword had begun to try and sheathe itself between his breastplate and his ribs. "There doesn't seem to be any formation with this group at all." His mind was racing through the different strategies they could use to bring such a huge army down by themselves, or if not, cripple it at most. But their people were everywhere and that in itself served as a disadvantage instead of the opposite.

Had they arranged themselves neatly, they could have split to cripple a different section each. Now, they were running out of time.

Soujiro glanced behind him at their own men. "They're scared, Aoshi." He said. "There are too many." Prince Kaiden was being readied for battle, replacing his rich red cap with a soldier's helmet and donning a pair of gauntlets and armor over his clothing. He looked even smaller in the getup, even more vulnerable than without. Aoshi let out an angry breath.

"We don't have to do this." Soujiro continued, returning his gaze to his fellow commander. "It would be a waste."

"Are you afraid?" Aoshi demanded. It was just like Soujiro to get scared and run, in his opinion.

Soujiro ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Aoshi. Spirits be cursed, you would not be _normal_ if you weren't! Do you know what you're asking your men to do? You are asking them to walk into a suicidal mission!

"If we go down to battle, we would do no damage at all – the men would die, the village would be run down, and a Prince would be involved, causing our country to have yet another problem on their hands!"

Aoshi turned his glare on his partner. "You turn craven."

"Logical, yes. Craven, no."

The truth of the words sunk in deep. But he was given orders, and Aoshi intended to carry them out. "You're right: the Prince should be taken away safely. But by command, we must fight."

Soujiro nodded. "I agree."

Now it was Aoshi's turn to be confused. "But you just said…."

"The Prince must get away, now. A squad will escort him away safely." Soujiro glanced at the men again. "That will be enough to keep him safe. The others will stay here and fight, as ordered. We may not last the night, but it is our duty to protect as long as we stand. We'll create enough of a diversion to keep the Prince safe, that way we won't have too many losses and we'll have one less failure."

Aoshi also took a glance at the men. A few of them were pacing, awaiting orders and the signal to attack. They had sent one back to try and get reinforcements, so they were short one man already. And they were going to be short four more. "Settled." Aoshi said finally. "The men must take him down and head toward the Biron trail. Since the Torrins are coming from the North, we must get him out of their path and head toward the palace grounds."

"Then we commence attack now." Soujiro said, pushing himself to his knees. "You choose the three others that are going to go with you when you take the Prince to see the King - "

"Me!" Aoshi cried. "What makes you think that I-"

"-Because you are the most capable, Aoshi. If anything, you will die on your mission, but not before delivering the Prince safely into the Palace." Soujiro told him. He brushed dirt off his cape and armor absently before gesturing to the men. Now, some of them were looking up, wondering what was going on.

Heatedly, Aoshi sat up, and opened his mouth to protest, when Soujiro interrupted. "What about Malla?"

"What about her?" He growled.

"You have someone waiting for you, Aoshi. I don't. If I were to go and you were to die this night, I do not know how I would deliver that message to her. I couldn't bear it."

"And what about Sir Kenshin? How do I tell him that his best friend was killed while I stole away?" Aosih retorted.

Soujiro let a ghost of a smile cross his lips as he nodded slowly. "Why, Shinomori: I didn't think you cared. Tell my lord that I died doing my duty, just as you stole away doing yours." He reached out a gloved hand. "The Ancient be with you, good sir." Their hands clasped each others tightly, as they both knew there would be no other choice.

"I will be back, Seta: as soon as I get the Prince to safety, I will return to help you."

Soujiro turned. "Then you'd best get out of here now and hurry back. The enemy won't wait for you." He began calling out orders for all the bowmen to be at the ready. He did not look back as Aoshi called Kaiden to him.

"My word, has it started already?" Kaiden asked, reaching up to secure the overly large helmet on his head. He seemed excited, and he reached for his sword. The magnificently made sword was brand new, from what Aoshi could see, never before used. He wanted it to stay that way. His hand came out over Kaiden's as the young Prince made to unsheathe it.

"No, Your Highness: we must get you out of here now." Aoshi told him. "I will escort you back to the Palace."

"But the war - "

"-Is not for you to join." Aoshi said firmly. "We must leave immediately. There is no time to lose." He picked four men to accompany them, two of his own, and two of the prince's. They seemed to understand the urgency and began to ready their things. Kaiden let out a cry of dismay.

"What about the others?"

"They will remain here."

"They will die!" He cried.

"And you do not need to be a part of that." Aoshi told him, impatiently. "Prince or not, you will obey my orders, now. Am I clear?" His eyes were like daggers to the heart, and it took a while for Kaiden to wrench his gaze away and nod meekly.

So back down the mountain they went, as quietly as possible, leaving behind the others, moving as quickly as they could.

Soujiro watched them go, until they were out of sight.

There was no turning back. He raised his hand, to signal the troops left in his command.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The indoor gardens were beautiful with the way the moonlight lit the area up. In the center of all the lush leaves stood a small plaza, giving the feel of walking through an enchanted area. The hall that overlooked the gardens were empty and dark, save for a few candles that were glowing dully. They cast shadows about the walls, contrasting strongly with the calming moonlight in the garden just beyond.

To the left of the yard stood a pedestal, where a statue of another maiden stood. She was faceless, after years and years of being passed down. Yet, despite that, she was beautiful. Sanosuke reached out to touch a carved finger of hers, gently trailing his hand over her worn, unseeing face. If he didn't know any better, it looked like she was crying.

He was dressed in his armor again, holding his helmet under one arm as he waited for Kenshin to arrive. He had been having a great dream when Tsubame had waken him up. It seemed that he could not be with Megumi, even in his sleep.

"Why?" He asked the statue. He had told himself that he would not fall in love with her. Yet he had, and it made it worse when she told him that she loved him too. He had tried to break it off, but he couldn't help his feelings. If the Prince Amakusa found out…she would be hanged. He would rather cut his tongue out first.

He turned to the sound of footsteps. Kenshin also dressed in armor, his red hair held back into a high ponytail. "Well, met, Sanosuke!" He said. "We must leave at once: there is urgent business to take care of."

"Such as?" Sanosuke asked. He had done his duty of speaking with the King. As far as he had known, His Majesty had refused to let Kenshin out of the castle. "What's going on?"

Kenshin looked up at the statue as well. "The Prince of Mintril has gone missing. We have orders from Sir Cyus himself to go and find him."

"Dear Spirits, Ken! An army does not have to go looking for him! Send a troop: a welcoming party does not need a regiment!"

Kenshin let his eyes fall from the maiden and to his friend. "Sano, this is an order. The Prince must be found before the opposition gets to him. We do not need that trouble. We do not need to engage in combat, so long as we are careful." His voice got hard. "And I refuse to stay behind walls knowing I could help. My place is on the field. I am a commanding officer."

Sanosuke felt his anger rise, but seeing the look in Kenshin's eyes, he sighed. He knew he wasn't trying hard enough to keep his friend back, and he could understand the man's thoughts. He was a soldier too. And he was still under his authority. "I'm sorry….as you command, sir." He said a silent prayer to the statue for protection, before he fell into step next to Kenshin.

"We are just going to be there to make sure that the Prince is safe." Kenshin said, knowing that Sanosuke was not pleased. "The other troops will take care of the problem of the invaders." He proceeded to tell Sanosuke of his plans of action as they left the gardens, and made their way toward the front entrance of the building.

The walls were built high, as was precautionary for any Palace, the drawbridge shut securely. The soldiers on patrol outside gave the two men salutes before resuming their guard.

The sound of falling water could be heard, running across the cobblestones and rocks from the little waterfall that was stationed toward one side of the palace grounds. There was a pungent smell in the air, along with the smell of horses' dung. Stable boys were running back and forth, tending to the horses and preparing them for the mission they were to take part in.

Kenshin watched as a few squires ran to do the bidding of their masters, and continued on down toward the palace doors.

"There is war towards the north, where we've sent our troops earlier. If the Prince of Mintril is coming down, he'll want to avoid that section all together. There are a few possibilities on where he could head. We need to cover every bit we can, and we have to pinpoint the most possible route he could have taken-"

He cut himself off as they walked past the throne room, and he looked up. He stopped at the base of the grand stairway leading in.

There, standing at the top, on the balcony, stood Her Majesty, Trissen. Her regal robes fell in waves on the floor. The material seemed to shine despite the darkness all around her. It was as if the material she was wearing was sewn of diamonds with the way it sparkled every time she moved. Her hair was dark brown, falling in long ringlets around her beautiful face. She looked like an older image of Sayo, with a long, slender nose, and small lips. Her eyes were a deep green in color. She made her way down slowly, her robes trailing behind her.

"Good evening, gentlemen." She bade, as both went to a knee before her.

"Your Majesty, live long and prosper." Kenshin said, and he heard Sanosuke echo the phrase. "It is late."

"So it is, Sir Kenshin." She said, airily. She made no move to make them stand. Instead, she looked down on them with scrutiny. "And why are you two out of bed?"

It was Sano who spoke. "Doing our duty, Your Majesty."

She ignored him, and kept her gaze on Kenshin. "I hear the King ordered you to stay on grounds, Sir Kenshin." She motioned for him to stand, and he came to his feet, though slowly. He kept his eyes forward as she circled him. "I don't see why…he is so adamant that you stay…."

Her voice was just as pretty as the rest of her, but it did not make him feel at ease. Her sentence had been a two-sided one, and he knew her well enough to hear her true meaning. She finally stopped in front of him, and laid a hand on his cheek, fingering the scar there for a moment. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He heard himself say. He couldn't bear to look at her.

She stared him in the eyes, though, and smiled slightly. "Going against the King's orders – you're very brave. Tell me, what exactly _is_ your duty tonight?"

"Patrolling." It was Sanosuke again. "We're just patrolling, Your Majesty."

She glared down at him. "Be silent, soldier, when you are not asked to speak."

Sanosuke looked away, bowing his head. He bit his tongue from replying and mentally chided himself to keep his anger in check.

Kenshin was having a harder time doing so. "We were just asked to patrol, my queen. The army is keeping its eye out for any problems. As we have more than enough problems on our hands, we want to prevent another one."

Before the queen could say something more, a voice rang out. "Mother?" It was Sayo, dressed down in her silk night wear, rubbing her eyes with the back of a fist. She looked down over the balcony and caught sight of the men as well. "Mother? What is going on?"

"Go back to bed, Sayo, dear." Her mother's voice grew sweet.

"Is Sir Ken leaving again?" She asked, taking a fistful of her skirt and proceeding down the steps.

"I said go back to bed." Her mother scolded, reaching out an arm to stop her daughter from continuing on to Kenshin.

The young girl stopped. "But Mother-"

"-He's none of your concern. And I told you not to speak with him." The queen kept her eyes on Kenshin. "He's a very busy man."

Sayo let the fistful of her skirt fall back to the floor and she started forward again. "Sir Ken! Are you leaving again?" She cried. Her mother kept the restraining arm out. "Sir Ken, you can't! You just got back…!"

Kenshin smiled, to reassure the child. "Yes, my princess. I am leaving again. But I will be back safely." He couldn't help but glare at Trissen. "I promise."

Trissen's smile grew. "Wouldn't that be grand, Sayo? Come now, let's go back to bed. I was just giving Sir Kenshin my…..favor."

"I wish to give him mine too, Mother!" Sayo told her, pushing past the outstretched arm that Trissen still had out. She ran forward into Kenshin's embrace, hugging him fiercely, and he bent down to speak with her. "How soon will you return?" She asked, her little fingers touching his cape, and running over the smooth metal of his armor. It was cold to the touch, and hard as anything.

Kenshin smiled. "I can't say, Sayo…but when I return, I'll send for you right away."

She threw her arms around his neck again. "I'll wait for you." She promised. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You have my favor. Strength to you."

"Thank you, my princess." He said. His voice faltered for a moment, and then he straightened, as the child ran back to her mother. He bowed slightly. "A good night to you, Your Majesty."

Trissen shook her head slightly, so that the ringlets bounced in little waves about her. "Good night, gentlemen." With a grand gesture, she led her child up the stairs again, with the princess glancing over her shoulder every once in a while.

When they were gone, Kenshin took the time to compose himself before saying, "The night is not over yet…it has only just begun." He took another calming breath. "Get ready the men Sanosuke. We must leave at once."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Metal scraped the floor, a grating sound that pierced the ears. The man's footfalls could be heard, hammering the floor as he was dragged roughly through the room by his arms and he continued to put up a struggle against his captors. "I am innocent, I say! Innocent! I did nothing wrong!"

His cries went ignored, and he tried in vain to tug himself free. He had lost his helmet somewhere during the capture and the resistance, so that his balding head was shown in all its glory. His beard, however, was not lost in any way, still gracing his jaw with a few white hairs spidering through the dark brown ones. His skin was weather-beaten and worn, like one who had been kissed by the sun one too many times.

He was thrown, unceremoniously to the floor in a heap, by the feet of a young boy, who gazed down at him coldly. His armor seemed to weigh him down as he tried to lift himself up feebly. "Is this the man?" The young one demanded. He was flanked by a couple of other soldiers who were bristling steel.

"It is, sire, as it would please you." The knight who had dragged the unfortunate in replied, clapping a fist to his heart in a salute.

The captive finally managed to grasp the robes of the boy in front of him. "I am innocent!" He tried again. "I was not the one who - "

"-Silence!" The boy barked, angrily. He hugged his robes to himself, feeling tears of anger prick at his eyes. The firelight of the halls shone in them, and he made no attempt to wipe them away. "How could you think to be so cruel?" It was then that the doors to the room behind him opened.

Trissen strode out, followed by the crown prince. Where the queen looked fresh and wide awake, Amakusa stood bleary-eyed, his cloak half on, half off. With one hand, he kept it closed. His long hair was loose, tumbling around his shoulders, and down his back. This sight would have sent most maidens into swooning had any been around so late at night.

"Is this the one?" Trissen demanded, looking upon the man on the floor.

The boy moved back a bit, as the man tried to grab for his robes again. Amakusa spoke, in low hushed tones. "Mother, don't you think that Father would like to hear of this?"

Trissen paid him no mind. "I'm certain His Majesty would deal with this traitor in the same way." She said evenly, not breaking eye contact with the man on the floor. "Sir Berik, for your crimes against the crown and the royal family, you shall be executed by sunrise." She announced.

Sir Berik looked stunned as he was dragged once more to his feet. "It was not me!" He cried out. "I would never think to harm the young prince!" He turned pleading eyes to Amakusa, who looked to be having trouble understanding the situation. "I beg my lord, mercy!"

As he was being pulled away once more, Amakusa turned to the Queen. "Sir Berik has served us a good many years, Mother. He's Father's right hand guard…"

"And he gave the orders for my son to be murdered in his sleep!" Trissen said angrily. "I will not stand by and let that go unpunished." Her hand went out protectively to the younger boy who was still watching Sir Berik go, stonily.

Amakusa shook his head. "But I don't understand: what would give him cause to do that? And were there others with him?"

"Those who were with him are being held of course." The queen said, impatiently. "To testify the truth of the orders. And then they are to be hanged." She fingered Shuzo's hair absently as she spoke, ignoring the echoing shouts from the condemned man as they rang through the halls.

"What will happen to him, Mother?" Shuzo demanded, turning his head up to look at her. At ten and three years, he was small for his age, and innocence was his refuge. He looked strikingly like his mother, only with short curly dark hair. His face had started to blemish with the signs of manhood, but remained youthful as did his voice. Soon, that would change, and he would join the world of adults.

Trissen pat his shoulder gently. "Do not worry for a traitor, my son. What matters now is that you are safe: he will not bother you again." She turned to face Amakusa, her expression darkening. "There was a conspiracy in the army, who knows if there are more? I demand that everyone be questioned."

Amakusa tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful. "That is almost impossible, Mother…there are too many men, and after Sir Berik's execution, no one will admit to the threat…."

He was right of course. There were just too many in the army, scattered about the kingdom, and those who were left at the castle was a huge number in itself. Even if they questioned everyone, there was no telling whether the traitors were among the troops left behind; if they would even confess to being so. The time it would take would be too long, and such a thing could not be wasted.

Trissen was not moved though. "We must find out who, or the King himself may be in danger." She did not wait for his response, but rather, announced that she would go down to the dungeons to see to the questioning herself. She left the Prince and his younger brother alone.

"Shuzo, are you hurt?" Amakusa asked.

"No…not badly." Shuzo replied. "Just some bruises and cuts trying to get away." His shrieks and cries for help had brought the guards in, and they had made quick of their work, leaving the sent assassin facedown in his own blood, only after he had coughed up the name of Sir Berik.

What the soldiers had done to the man, Shuzo told Amakusa, he did not know, as he had been taken from the room while it had been done. He shook as he remembered the dagger that had been so close to his throat, and scant seconds would have allowed the soldier to rip it apart. It took a while for Amakusa to finally talk the younger prince back into returning to his room and only after he had personally seen him there and left some guards, did Shuzo climb back into bed wearily.

Amakusa did not doubt that word of the incident would reach his father before sunrise. And he did not doubt that the king would be livid and want answers. The truth would be clouded though, with Sir Berik's execution before a fair trial.

He slowly shut the door to his brother's room behind him, quietly, and took off down the hallway, intending to find his mother. There had to be a reason…

He passed a man, shrouded in the darkness, completely.

Those eyes were watching; ever watching. He was waiting; ever waiting. When the young prince was alone, he would get his chance. He had failed once that night, but he would not fail again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru sat down in front of the mirror, and with the aid of Megumi, she pulled back her clothing, leaving her torso naked, and exposing her flesh to the cold.

"Are you sure about this?" Megumi asked again, for what seemed the millionth time. She held the bandages in her hand, and nervously pushed a couple of locks of hair from Kaoru's shoulder to the side.

Kaoru turned her head slightly to look at the woman behind her. "I am." She took the bandages from Megumi's hands and began to bind her breasts tight against her. It was a constricting and almost painful feeling. But she could not be mistaken as a woman, or else her ruse would not work.

Resigned, Megumi helped her with the task, noting the scars and wounds that Kaoru had on her back. There were long, deep gashes where the whips had left her skin marred. They crisscrossed one another in an absurd pattern. The pain they spoke of must still have haunted the younger girl, for as she let her fingers trail over a particularly nasty scar, Kaoru shivered involuntarily, and jerked away.

"What did they do to you….?" Megumi heard herself whisper in horror.

Letting a ghost of a smile cross her lips, Kaoru self-consciously tugged the material to her clothing back on, securely closing the front of it to hide herself from view. "They're my own doing." Kaoru said, but her voice was hollow and her smile forced. "I received just punishment."

Megumi could not believe a word she said. She understood a little of why Kaoru was so timid. She was afraid to get hurt again, to be torn… but she would never understand the pain. Those gashes were brutal, almost as if the poor girl had once been flagged to near death.

Seeing that she was making her servant uncomfortable, she shook her head waving her hand as if to banish the thoughts. "Let's see how it looks." She commanded, and Kaoru stood obediently, facing her fully.

Megumi looked her up and down. Even with the tunic she had given the girl to wear, she still looked too feminine. The breast-binding had worked though, and the bandages could not be seen easily. Still, the smooth face and long hair were a dead giveaway.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heating under the scrutinizing eyes. She knew that she wasn't being looked at with disdain like all the other times people cast a look in her direction. Still, she couldn't help but feel as if she were back on that slave-field, ready and waiting to be sold yet again.

That was the past though.

"There's something….missing…."

Kaoru lifted her arm and looked down at her attire. She was clad in breeches which were a bit too long for her and a tunic that was deep brown in color. Despite the way the clothing seemed to hang off her, she still looked slender. They had hoped that the clothing would help to add some bulk to her figure, but it wasn't working. "What am I missing?" She asked.

"Your appearance needs some work. And your gestures…." Megumi tried to imagine the way Sanosuke walking. "You'll have to walk with a swagger. And your voice has to be deeper, I think…."

She shifted over and make Kaoru sit once more, pondering. "We must think of a name for you." She said. "They will not believe a random soldier who has no name for himself."

There was a lot that Kaoru had not thought of when she had come up with the brilliant idea to pose as a man. A silence fell over them as they tried to come up with something that might be believable. Kaoru was a loss though, as she did not know too much about the upperclassmen. "They will know I am not a soldier of theirs." She said, miserably. Her plan was looking dim, and impossible.

"Then you will be a soldier from another country and army." Megumi said. "Though, the story will be complicated and difficult…."

Kaoru nodded. "My Lady, I will take care of it. The important thing is that I am able to play the part. I will need to get armor to complete the disguise."

Megumi made for the door. "Then stay right here. I will be right back."

"No." Kaoru told her. "I will go." When Megumi asked why, Kaoru answered, "It will look strange for a court maiden carrying armor around." Before she could protest, Kaoru continued, "If I were to pose as a servant for a soldier, no one would ask why I would be bringing my master his armor back to him. And with the new slaves brought in, I am certain no one would be able to tell me apart from the old slaves."

It sounded like a safe plan. Yet if someone were to catch her…

There was no other way.

"Very well." Megumi sighed, dismissing her. "May the Ancient protect you."

"May the Ancient protect us all." Kaoru said. "If I do not return, my Lady, you will forever have my thanks…."

Megumi hugged Kaoru close, before allowing her servant to slip into the dark hallways of the night.

Kaoru was able to get the directions to the armory by the help of a pageboy who had believed her to be a soldier as he couldn't see her face well in the darkness. It had been easier than she'd imagined, yet at the same time, she knew it was because he was not yet a man grown as a boy of at least 7 years.

Just as she got to the doors, she was surprised to see Consolence, standing just outside of it, her back to the door, her eyes coming up to meet Kaoru's. "I see you're finally here, Kamiya."

Taken unaware, Kaoru took a step back, ready to run.

"Have no fear, I have no intention to hurt you." Consolence said, making Kaoru stop in her tracks. "I'm here to help you."

Feigning innocence, Kaoru asked, "With what?"

"I know of your plan. I saw it….and you will need my help." Consolence took a step closer. "They are leaving and soon, and we must go with them."

"W-we?" Kaoru stammered, to confused to argue.

"Why yes, of course, child. I will be coming too." Without waiting for an answer, she threw open the doors to the armory. "We must be fast: there's a lot we have yet to do."

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

**

AN: At this rate, Kenshin won't be able to make it in time to save Soujiro - or will he? And there are traitors within the royal palace? Now Kaoru is getting dressed as a soldier, but will she be on time? Okay, those are the questions that I would like people to have assumptions on. PLEASE REVIEW! I thank EVERYONE for their support and encouragement of this fanfiction. Please review for me again! Thanks!


	11. A Name

**ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original characters are mine to claim.

AN: I'm so happy people are liking the fact that Kaoru is now dressing like a man! This next chapter will explore everyone's sides a bit more: including that of the enemies'. Please enjoy! Thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews.

>Chiki

**_Warnings: a hint of lime? Rated PG16 for torture and sexual hints._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**- A Name -**

"I'm tired, may we rest a bit?"

The complaint made Aoshi's patience peak, and he had to remind himself that this boy was no ordinary one: Princes were known to be self-considerate brats. And this one was on longer a Prince. Kings were worse. He was just glad that the king he served hadn't grown up to be a spoiled idiot.

"We can't. We must deliver you to the palace as soon as possible – the men back there still need reinforcements, if I might remind you, sir." He tried to make the cutting edge of his voice softer, but it only resulted in a clipped, curt response. He could hear his anxiety in that sentence though, and he didn't care: things had gotten more complicated.

The Prince fell silent, swaying in his saddle surrounded by the small group of men. Men that would give up their lives if need be for his sake. His thighs and back hurt from all the riding they had done, and at such a rough speed. His pale blond hair was a tousled mess and his shoulders drooped with the weight of the armor he had donned earlier.

They pressed on hard into the night, picking their way to the Biron trail as planned as fast as they could. Aoshi was glad for the night: the darkness hid them well enough, and they had traveled lightly to allow them more speed. The horses' hooves churned at the grass and a cloud of dust trailed them as they hurried past the fields.

Around them, the trees grew thick and the atmosphere dense. What little light was provided by the stars seemed to wink out, and for a moment, it seemed as if they were lost. Aoshi knew his way, though, having scouted for the Torrin army plenty of times. He knew every trail and side road in the country almost by heart.

They soon reached a clearing, where, thankfully, Aoshi ordered a halt and everyone got down off their horses wearily.

Kaiden let out a moan and a sigh of relief as his feet touched the floor, and he rubbed at his bottom, wincing. Then, he hobbled over to the brook and began to splash himself clean of the dirt and grime which had plastered itself to his face and arms before letting his horse drink its fill.

Aoshi slapped his horse fondly, smoothing out its mane by its powerful neck. The horse whinnied back, a friendly sound, before lowering its head to graze on the grass.

"Horses need to rest too." Kaiden was saying, as he shook the remaining droplets from his hands. "I think we outran them."

The commanding officer did not respond. Instead, he checked to make sure that his sword was clear in its scabbard and mentally sketched their route. It would take them a good amount of time to get back to the palace with the route he'd chosen. He was certain no one would be able to follow them, but there was always a chance and he didn't want to risk it.

A soldier piped up. "Sir…..?"

"What is it, Beshimi?"

"Sir, if I may, why not cut through the Azurean path? It would take us to the Biron trail much faster."

Aoshi had considered that earlier, and he was seriously considering it again. The Prince looked like he couldn't keep up anymore, and their horses were all tired. He was sore all over too, but he knew that the plan was not safe. "The Azurean path is open to all sorts of bandits," he replied, "and not to mention we could be seen. It provides very low protection."

Beshimi nodded, pulling at the string of his bow thoughtfully. The other soldiers were either too tired, or too afraid to argue. The darkness seemed to whisper their arrival and the wind seemed to carry the message. Overhead, a hawk flew by letting out a piercing shriek before disappearing from view.

Kaiden sat back against a tree, folding his legs carefully beneath himself and wincing again. That frenzied escape had been a painful experience and he was not looking forward to continuing it.

He watched as the animals rested and he wondered when his night had gone terribly wrong. To his surprise, Aoshi came to sit next to him, arranging his cape so that he was not sitting on top of it.

"Are you all right?" He asked, finally, when a silence passed.

Kaiden gave him a smile. "I'm alive." He said, chuckling. "All thanks to you." He picked a blade of grass up and began twirling it in his fingers absently. "I-I'm sorry that your friends had to die this night. I wish I had brought more men to help you….."

"All soldiers die, whether in battle or not." Aoshi told him. "At least those men fought with honor – they will all be remembered." His eyes were trained on the grass in Kaiden's fingers as it swirled around. "Besides, I have every intention of going back there and avenging them all."

"My word…." The Prince whispered. "I had not expected this." He took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "When I was a boy, my father used to tell me that a kingdom would love its king if he played the two sides of the coin wisely. A king must listen to his people and must lead his people into battle." His fingers stopped twirling the blade of grass. "I wonder if I can live up to his reputation."

Aoshi did not respond. As far as he was concerned this boy needed a lot more guidance before that could happen. The Prince continued, "I plan to help build the walls around the Tower Keeps, so that my people can enjoy a view of the city. Then, I want to construct a bridge between Mintril and Daikan, so that we may be able to transport our goods to one another in an easier fashion." His eyes took on a faraway look as he spoke. Then he blinked and looked down at the dirt at his feet, his slippers dusty and worn from the climb up the mountain earlier. "I don't know anything about building a bridge though….."

"I'm sure the bridge will be magnificent, my lord." Aoshi said, quietly.

"Sire, a drink?" One of the prince's men had come up to offer him a bottle of water, which Kaiden accepted taking a long swig.

"We'd best get going." Beshimi announced, slinging his bow over his back. "The night will not last forever."

Aoshi agreed, and helped the prince to his feet before tending to the horses. Kaiden re-mounted, sighing as his horse whickered beneath him. The journey would begin again.

This time, as they left the woods, the stars were gone, and in the horizon, the sun had started to rise.

The night, which Aoshi had hoped would cover them until they had reached the Biron trail, had faded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yumi pulled her clothing on, covering her nakedness as she rose from the king's side. He was sleeping soundly now, and his wounds must not have been hurting as much as he had certainly been active that night. She covered him up as gently as possible, before slipping out of bed.

She looked back over her shoulder at him once more, before exiting the chambers. She was not tired, and was restless, so she headed for the towers, where she could overlook the kingdom of Torr.

The staircase up wound over one hundred steps that by the time she had managed to make it halfway, Yumi found she wished she had stayed in bed. The cold stone wall beneath her fingers gave her the shivers, and with her free hand, she lifted her skirts, before continuing up.

It was dark on the tower steps, like the pits of hell. No lights had been lit, as she had ordered, and thus, the climb was more onerous and dangerous and she picked her way carefully.

Kamatari was waiting at the top as expected and the young man smiled at her when she opened the door, stepping at last into the room. There, a soft glow from the hearth greeted her and she quickly stooped to warm her fingers.

"You're late, my lady." His voice was light, like that of a girl's. His features were soft and defined, smooth and pretty like that of a young maiden's. His dark hair was swept back, looking wind-blown and his brown eyes blinked at her, owlishly.

"Forgive me, I could not leave." Yumi murmured, rubbing her hands together. "What word, Kamatari?"

"The scribes have returned." Kamatari told her. "As have the _musaidas_. They tell me everything is set: Daikan is asleep and have sent but a handful of men to protect a key city."

Yumi smiled. They were driving the opposing country back as planned, and soon, Daikan would fall: Shishio would finally have the scrolls, and the conquest of the rest of the world would begin. Still, Daikan had put up a worthy fight over the last few years.

"You're leaving something out, Kamatari. I told you, I don't want half-truths. I want everything you know."

Kamatari gave her an innocent look, clasping his hands before him. "Ah, I wasn't finished, of course." He said, shifting his position slightly and leaning on the far wall. "I am told they took a captive."

She turned to look at him. "Captive? The order was to eliminate everyone and leave no one alive. We cannot show mercy."

Her eunich raised his hands, to suppress her outburst. "The others were killed, but not before we found out that this particular man had very valuable information."

"Information," Yumi snarled. "If he does not know where the scrolls are, then I do not need his 'information'. "

"Sir Seta Soujiro is the Prince's closest friend, and could be valuable in trading for something more important." Kamatari said, trailing his nails against the jagged stones on which he rested. "He's rather stubborn though: he put up quite a fight. He took out a large portion of our men with his handful of soldiers." He pushed away from the wall, crossing his arms over his chest which was armored lightly in a dark brown fabric. "Just say the word, my lady, and I'll have him executed right away."

Yumi returned to staring at the flames. Her mind raced with the things she had learned, and she had been searching relentlessly for clues on the whereabouts of those hidden scrolls. If the Prince was willing to hand over one of the scrolls in return for his friend, she should have him alive.

"No." She finally said. "I will keep him. He may prove useful after all." She rose to her feet, smoothing out her dress. It was a velvety fabric, which fell to the floor in small waves. The dark ruby color made her complexion paler, contrasting strongly with her long dark hair which cascaded down her back.

"And the information?" Kamatari prodded.

"Get that out of him too: I don't care how, just keep him alive."

He bowed his head in acknowledgment, and she went to the window. The sun was starting to rise, and in the horizon, she could see their army massing together. Daikan was sleeping – they would not know what hit them.

A wave of fatigue hit her, and she rubbed at her forehead wearily. She could not sleep just yet. "What of our spies?" She asked.

"They're all in place." Kamatari replied, nodding. "We haven't heard from them all, but so far, everything is going according to plan. Apparently, someone has tried to kill the young prince, Shuzo. The traitor will be killed on the morrow."

Yumi felt the breeze on the wind, and it moved her hair slightly. "It has come." She whispered. "The day has come."

The dark skies seemed to be retreating before the sun, pulling away from the light as it invaded their space. The city below the towers was asleep, the market place deserted, the back alleyways crawling with prostitutes and drunken men here and there. Yumi pulled away from the scene.

"And the Hunters?"

"They are planning with Sir Hougo as we speak." Kamatari assured her. "My lady looks tired. Perhaps she would like some rest before the day begins?"

Yumi shook her head, her chest rising and falling as she took in excited breaths. "No." She said. "No…." She could feel her heart pumping and her blood coursing through her veins. She would return to the chambers and wake the king and spend her pent up energy in his arms as she made love to him for the third time that night. "Thank you, that will be all."

Kamatari bowed once more, before exiting the room.

Yumi followed soon after, making her way back to the chambers, where the king still slept, bundled snugly in the blankets she had draped over him.

As she threw her clothing in a jumbled mess on the floor, Shishio stirred, opening one eye. "M'lady…?"

She kissed him gently. "I'm back." She whispered, smoothing back his black hair. He lifted a bandaged hand to her cheek.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I found you another scroll, my king." She told him, busying herself with removing the blankets. "Soon, Daikan will be yours."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The note faded eventually, as the trumpeter finished heralding the departure of the soldiers. Sanosuke was at the front, Kenshin towards the rear, wanting to make sure no one got out of line and wanting to keep an eye on the surroundings up ahead. Most people thought it cowardly, but it had worked too many times to be counted as such. He trusted Sanosuke to be able to lead and defend and at his friend's insistence, he stayed toward the back.

Just as the horses began to move and the outer gate to swing open, a shout echoed across the courtyard.

All the soldiers turned in their saddles, and Kenshin was among them, wondering who could be late for the departure. The signal had already been given. Annoyed, he pulled at the reins of his horse, swaying as he searched for the owner of the voice.

To his dismay, he saw Consolence and Tomoe riding up to them, their cloaks trailing the wind as they sped forward. When they were close enough, he realized that the other rider was not actually Tomoe, but another man, dressed down in armor.

"What is going on?" Kenshin demanded, eyeing the newest company.

"We shall be accompanying you." Consolence declared. Around her back she had strapped a long bow, and the arrows sat in their nestle, the quivers poking out and shivering in the cool night air.

The commanding officer's face reddened slightly. "I beg pardons?" he couldn't believe this: the woman wanted to haunt him every step of the way!

"Tomoe suggested that I go as well," Consolence said, meeting his eyes with hers, "and guide you when you needed it."

"A woman – guide us?" another soldier cried out. He was clearly upset.

"I know how to fight." Consolence continued, ignoring the other man's cry of protest all together. "You were but babes in swaddling clothing when I partook in the battle of _Musaidas_." She never waited for another outburst and instead, gestured to the man on her right.

The man happened to be Kamiya Kaoru, dressed down as a soldier, with a helmet on her head and the lightest pieces of armor they could find. Sturdy and strong, they still made her look small and vulnerable. Consolence had gilded a sword at her hip, but the use of one was a foreign piece of knowledge.

"This is Sir Valis Varrent, son of Valis Trident of Mintril." She announced. "He came earlier to the palace grounds, seeking his Prince, to whom he has pledged allegiance." She flipped a long blue strand of her hair over her shoulder. "He wishes to come along with us, to find him."

Kenshin glanced to the soldier, who looked much too thin and small to have been granted service to a Prince. "Can't the man speak for himself?"

Kaoru knew her moment had come. Consolence had given her a drink, which would deepen her voice and help her to grow whiskers on her chin and cheeks. So far, no fine hairs had started to grow, but her voice had changed slightly. The lingering substance tickled her throat leaving her with a rasping sound. "My lord, I got separated from my group." She lied. "The Lady Consolence has told me you are searching for him too: I hope we are not too late." The recited lines rolled off her tongue easily, and she felt a pit of anxiety twist in her stomach as she faced him.

For a moment she feared that he would figure out the plan, and for an eternity he stared at her, as if trying to see through her disguise. She was suddenly very aware of her appearance and felt the constricting binds around her breasts uncomfortable. She kept her eyes trained on his face though, to be certain she did not look afraid.

When he opened his mouth, he let out a small grunt, donning his helmet, covering his long red locks. "We don't have time for this. We must depart now. You had best keep up, Sir Valis. We don't have a moment to spare." With that, he moved forward, with the rest of his troop, with Consolence and Valis falling into place behind him.

Kaoru had ridden a horse only once in her life, and she held the reigns in a crushing grip, afraid she would fall. She tried to sway with the horse as Consolence had instructed her, but she found she bounced around like a rag doll on its back. She led a grey welding which seemed to like her the moment she had stepped up to it.

She was really doing it! She had pulled off the first part of the rushed plan, but the hardest part was yet to come. Would Kenshin trust her enough to listen to what she had to say?

When they met with the real Prince, she was afraid that he would give her away. Consolence had told her not to fret: for now, she was to concentrate on staying with the group and not falling behind.

The drawbridge up ahead had been lowered, and the soldiers urged their horses into trots, as they made their way across the platform and out beyond the castle walls. Consolence guided her horse next to Kaoru's, most surely in case something happened.

In the rising sun, the main city was swathed in pale light, and it was a sight to be seen. It quite took Kaoru's breath away, who had never dreamed to see it as anything but a slave. Now, she could be free, and the chains were off even if it was for a little while.

She managed to follow the soldiers down the hill and towards a trail. Their horses began to pick up speed, and she feared that she would fall off the saddle all together. Unable to get used to the sway of the horse, she bounced along in her saddle, wincing at the pain it caused her. It was nothing compared to what she had experienced before, but it still hurt.

They made it to a dusty trail, which parted into a village. By that time, the city was stirring. Soon, the sun would be fully in the sky and the day would turn very hot. She remembered trudging up roads barefoot and thirsty, and she caught sight of a band of slave traders, their possessions in tow. She turned her eyes away.

There was a shout, and Kaoru glanced up to see everyone halting. She mimicked their actions, pulling hard at the reigns clutched in her fist. Her horse whinnied in protest, but stopped as well, though rather abruptly.

"Hyottoko!" Kenshin cried, swinging down off his saddle, and running forward. A man was walking toward them, looking bedraggled and worn out. He wore armor too, but it was so dirty she wondered what he could have possibly done to muck it up that badly. The sigil of Daikan was hidden under the mess, and his cape was soiled beyond the shade of blue. "Hyottoko – are you all right? What happened? Where are the others?"

Hyottoko threw off his helmet, letting it clatter to the floor. His thin, long face made his eyes look too big for his head. He had a rat-like nose and a small mouth. His voice was strained and high when he spoke. "The others are under attack! There are too many of them! Thank the Ancient I found you….they will all be killed…..all…" He seemed close to tears.

Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it. "Calm down." He ordered. "Where is your horse?"

"It got crippled and I had to leave it." Hyottoko said, between deep breaths. "I was to return to the Palace and ask for help. The Torrins have sent over three hundred men. We cannot hold them back."

Heart hammering, Kenshin took it all in. He had sent Soujiro and Aoshi out – by that time, both were probably dead. He felt dread in his stomach and fear for the village they had been trying to protect. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he said, "Go back and rest, and tell Sir Cyus of the grave news. My mission tonight is to find the Prince of Mintril who has gone missing."

Hyottoko raised his head. "Prince Kaiden?" He asked, licking his lips. "He is up there as well, most probably dead by now too…."

"What?" Kenshin demanded.

Still catching his breath, Hyottoko went through what had happened on the mountain's pass. At the end, he broke down, as realization that there was nothing he could do overwhelmed him.

The redhead looked stunned: his mission had failed even before it began. A debate was forming in his head. Should he turn back or go towards the pass to try and save who he could?

Sanosuke had made his way from the front wondering what was going on. He exchanged glances with Kenshin, and it was obvious they were at a loss what to do. If the Prince was dead already, there was no need to risk so few soldiers against hundreds. They had no choice but to turn back and seek reinforcements. All of a sudden, their well-formed plan was falling apart.

"The Prince is safe." Consolence's voice was quiet and hollow, but the whispered words were carried as though they had been shouted. All eyes turned to her, as she gazed off into the distance, almost absently. "He lives…"

Kenshin's grip on his reins tightened. "Well, where is he then, woman?" His fatigue and excitement had left him feeling cross. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but with Consolence, his blood boiled.

She blinked and turned her gaze to him, coolly, unruffled by his bark. "I don't know." She said. If she meant to spite him, she was doing a good job of it. By the look on her face, he could not tell if she was lying.

The wheels in Kenshin's head began to spin again, and he straightened in his saddle finally, announcing, "Lady Consolence is right: there is a chance that His Highness is still alive. We will search for him, until we have at least recovered his body. Dead or alive." He added. "We move to the mountain's pass." And with that, the order had been given, the rest falling to obey.

Another soldier went with Hyottoko back to the palace as the small troop followed Kenshin, who was now in the lead. Consolence and Kaoru brought up the rear, with the former brooding: it would be best not to fight in broad daylight.

By the time they reached the River Gazal, the sun was fully in the sky.

Morning had arrived.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Soujiro cried out, his back arching off the walls and his manacles digging into his wrists as he twisted in pain. The lash left an ugly red welt across his abdomen. It crisscrossed with a few other welts that had been put there just moments before. His arms had been chained up over his head so that he hung helplessly in an uncomfortable position.

The blow stung like a million piercing needles into his flesh and he could taste blood as he bit his lip to try and stop himself from screaming. Sagging, he drew in deep breaths, wishing he could just die. At least his comrades had died quickly and less painfully. He feared these men would let the suffering continue.

_Be brave_, he told himself, as he watched the Black Cloak circle him. He was just as they called him: a man in black. Bigger than Soujiro in more ways than one, they had allowed the Black Cloak to interrogate the captive. They had started the torture only minutes past and he already feared for what was to come. Whatever it was, he had resolved himself not to fold: he would never betray his country! He would die first before they could get him to speak.

The Black Cloak stepped back, eyeing him as Soujiro lifted his head.

"Answer the questions!" The Black Cloak barked.

"I already told you: I don't know what you're talking about." Was the stubborn answer.

The Black Cloak raised the whip again, threateningly. "What are you hiding?" His beady eyes looked swollen and his greasy fingers waved the device under Soujiro's nose. He could smell the foul stench of sweat and urine mixed together and he turned his face away.

When he pursed his lips together, the whip fell again and Soujiro gasped as red filled his vision. This time, to his surprise, The Black Cloak pulled him off the wall, and all but dragged him outside.

The sun had risen, though not completely in the sky, it bathed everything in its golden glow. And in the morning light, Soujiro could see just how much they really had been outnumbered. There were troops as far as his eyes could see – there seemed to be no end to them. Fear struck him as his eyes fell upon a brown flag. It had the sigil of a beast's head on it, the teeth bared and the red triangle which represented blood sewn in the background.

It was the symbol that the Hunters had chosen for their crests.

He felt sick at heart as he was dragged through a watching crowd, clad only in his small clothes as they had stripped him of everything but. For a moment, he forgot to be embarrassed but as they pushed through the jeering crowd, he felt himself flush with humiliation.

He was dropped almost unceremoniously on his knees in front of a stake. It had a ring through it, used to tether cows or other cattle in place. A pile of dung was to his left, the flies buzzing around it loud in his ears. Disgusted, he made to pull away, but The Black Cloak reached out and pulled the chains around his wrists up, clamping them tightly to the rung.

Helpless once again, and this time to the sound of laughter, The Black Cloak began to whip him once more, only this time, he did not ease up, methodically bringing the whip down again and again, until Soujiro thought that he'd whip the flesh right off his back.

Twisting in futile against his bonds, Soujiro tried not to cry out, but soon, tears of pain ran in rivulets down his youthful face, and he heard himself begging and pleading for mercy while around him, the enemy camp laughed.

The sound was the ugliest one in the world to his ears.

Finally, after an eternity of the flogging, he gave up. Every time he blinked he saw red, and that was the blood that had splattered around him, coming from the wounds on his back and legs. His vision started to blur and he felt himself sag in his shackles, and his body flopped onto the hard wooden stake for support. An animal's piss coated it, but he hardly noticed.

Suddenly The Black Cloak wrenched him away from the post by his hair and flung him back. The chains pulled tight and it felt like his arms would break as he flailed, falling on his side into the pile of dung. The flies scattered and the men laughed.

"There was a sigil!" The Black Cloak screamed, his face red and his powerful muscles quivering. "Whose was it!"

Confused, Soujiro glanced up at him. Sigil? What sigil? Then it dawned on him: the sigil of Mintril. The men that Prince Kaiden had left behind had proudly displayed the crest on their banners and armor. He never answered, choosing to feign ignorance. He earned a hard boot in the face, and Soujiro swore his nose had been broken. "Whose was it? What reinforcements did you manage to obtain?"

Reinforcements – what a laugh! Soujiro would die alone in the midst of the enemies' camps. He had a comforting thought that Aoshi had succeeded in bringing Kaiden to safety and that he had done his part in aiding them to get away. His group had caused quite a ruckus and that itself served as a distraction.

As The Black Cloak raised his hand again, another soldier stopped him, his voice smooth and full of authority. "Stop. You'll kill him. The Lady Yumi has requested he be kept alive for purposes of her own. Interrogate him, but we shall bring him back to the palace. She requests a personal audience with him."

The Black Cloak's gaze was smoldering, and the man marched away, seemingly oblivious. A few of the soldiers spat down on Soujiro before leaving as well.

The smoke and dust from the campsites clogged the unfortunate's nose and burned at his fresh wounds. He struggled to breathe and right himself.

To his dismay, he was brought back to the ledge to which he had been chained before, the curtains that hid the little room from view flapping behind them. Once again, slapped onto the wall like a piece of meat on bread, he was hung helplessly, the jagged stone under his ill-treated back enough of a torture device on its own. He cried out again, trying to put distance between him and the wall, arching his back, but it was no use. It only caused his wrists to bleed some more and once again he felt tears course down his cheeks as he hung helpless.

The whip lashed out, a small lick on the surface on the skin. It was enough of a reminder as to how much pain could really be inflicted. Soujiro choked back a sob as The Black Cloak met his eye. "Answer the question!"

A hint of a smile crossed Soujiro's lips, tugging at his mouth as he gazed back defiantly. "I will not tell you anything, no matter what you do to me."

He would die with honor.

The camp echoed with his screams.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, and I will enjoy reading people's reviews. (Hint, hint). Please tell me what you thought and also, PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ANY UPDATE NOTICES. The emails will come out to all those who are on the mailing list. That said, see you all next update!

Click that button! '


	12. Discovered

ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original ideas/characters are mine to claim.

* * *

AN: Sorry I'm late in posting! Just a note, whenever I refer to Valis and anything concerning 'him' it really means Kaoru in disguise. I don't want to have to keep writing 'Kaoru/Valis' or 'he/she' every time. I hope you can all follow. That said, please enjoy this chapter.

PS: Hana-dragon-san is right beside me as I update this fic. It's the first time **_a reviewer_** ever watched me post my fanfic. .. Move on!

_**Warnings: none. Monotonous stuff ahead. Sorry. Writer's riff. Continue at your own discretion.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

**- Discovered -**

The city started to wake up, the sounds of windows opening and vendors pulling their carts out of their storage areas to set up for the day's work ahead were only some of the sounds that meshed together. It started out faint, but gradually it grew, as every man, woman and child seemed to get out of bed.

It was a grand area beyond the palace walls, with buildings aligned with one another, the tall structures beautiful. There, the nobility resided, and as one got further from the Palace grounds, the houses turned smaller and shabbier.

In a place where class and gender were taken very seriously, a fine line had been drawn between the rich and the poor, the commoner and the peasant. The men and the women; the servants and the slaves.

As the armies continued marching on, they came upon a lot of people who had taken to living in the streets for one reason or another. Many families had lost loved ones or property due to the constant wars.

Kenshin hated it that they had to suffer.

He tried to put it from his mind as he rode, but he found he could not, occasionally stopping and handing out a few gold coins to those he saw were really in need. Sanosuke berated him for it, telling him that it was not wise to shell out entirely: the men could not protect him if a mob suddenly decided to rise up. Thus, reluctantly, the commanding officer had sealed his pouch closed and hidden it beneath his cloak as he passed through.

They had finally reached the Biron Trail after what seemed like an eternity of riding. He had sent scouts up ahead to clear the road for them, but as they exited the city, he could not see them down the distance. That was a normal thing, as they had probably gone too far. They would be waiting for the rest of them to catch up a little before moving on ahead once more. He turned to call for the others to hurry up, when he saw something quite interesting.

Kenshin motioned for Sanosuke to take the lead and fell back a few paces, patting his horse and leading it into a slow walk. Soon, he was beside Consolence and the silent soldier she was with.

"Bouncing in your saddle like that: are you a novice knight, my lord?" An amused smile came to his lips as he addressed the latter. He had caught sight of Valis struggling to keep up and miserably being rocked by the horse in an unsteady pace and manner.

Valis blinked innocently. "I am no knight, good sir," He replied, "just a common guard to his Majesty. I-I was to come with him to experience my first battle." He added.

Kenshin eyed him warily. "I don't trust you." He finally said. "I don't know where you came from, or why you are with her," he nodded toward Consolence, "but keep in mind I have my eye on you. I mean no disrespect for his Majesty, but you must understand."

"I do, sir." Valis answered, quietly. He let out a frustrated sigh, tugging at the reigns with a short, quick flick of his wrists.

Kenshin reached over, positioning his hands briefly on the thin strap. "Don't clutch too hard because the horse will feel uncomfortable. And relax your shoulders. Remember to keep your back straight." Valis concentrated on his words, relaxing his grip slowly and letting out a small breath as he let his shoulders droop some. "That should help you ride better."

And the commanding officer was off again, toward the front of the line before Valis could give him thanks.

"What happened?" Sanosuke wondered aloud, as Kenshin took up his position once more.

"I have the feeling that there is something queer about that soldier." He sighed, finally. "If we hadn't been in such a rush, I was of thought to leave him and that wretched woman."

Sanosuke glanced over his shoulder at the said pair before shrugging. "You know Consolence: her mind is different from ours. And she has aided us before…I don't want to mess with whatever she says, Kenshin." He left unsaid that she had been the one to warn them all that if Kenshin went to the pass, he would die, and in so doing saved his life. She had been right after all.

Kenshin nodded sullenly. As much as he did not like Consolence, she had an odd way about her that allowed no one to question whatever she said and for that, he resented her. How could a woman not learn her place amongst men? "I want you to keep a close eye on them anyway," he told Sanosuke, "Consolence brings trouble wherever she goes and we've plenty of that already." He suddenly looked up. "Did anyone see that new soldier come in through the gates?"

Sanosuke chuckled. "My lord, soldiers come in and out all the time. I'm sure someone welcomed Sir Valis in."

Usually, all reports of every soldier would come in to Kenshin, so as he could keep the records of who were still out in battle and who could be enlisted for one. The protocol was followed strictly and obediently. He was not happy that this incident hadn't been announced to him at all. "Perhaps Sir Cyus was told…..but even then he would have - "

"- Look!" Sanosuke interrupted his musings. Up ahead, two bodies littered the road. Kenshin did not have to wonder who they were: his scouts were dead.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi's sudden stop made Kaiden near collide with him. The younger looked up in surprise. "What…?"  
Aoshi raised his hand up abruptly, his body tense and his eyes straight ahead. The soldiers with them halted at his signal, and Kaiden's unfinished question died from his lips.

"Did you hear that?" Aoshi hissed after a moment of silence had passed.

Kaiden shook his head, and the others did as well. The commanding officer did not seem to care for the answers, as he moved his horse ahead slowly. "There were screams in the distance."

"The Torrins?" Beshimi asked, moving his horse alongside Aoshi's. The officer did not answer, listening intently. Slowly, he slid one of his short swords out of its scabbard, the metal gliding smoothly out of its holster. "Be on guard, and whatever you do, protect the Prince." His voice was kept to a low whisper, and he went ahead, to scout. The others formed a tight ring around the Prince as ordered, unsheathing their weapons as well: bow and sword at the ready.

Kaiden made to unsheathe his sword too, his fingers trembling. Whether he was excited or scared, he had yet to figure out. He just didn't want to be defenseless when and if the enemies were to attack them.

Waiting breathlessly, he watched as Aoshi disappeared out of sight ahead of them. A bead of sweat trickled down his face and dripped off his chin. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead under the helmet he wore, as it was unbearably hot. He did not voice complaint, though: he refused to look craven in front of his men.

"He's not coming back." The Prince said, when he saw no sign of Aoshi returning. In the distance, a cry was shouted, and he heard the screams Aoshi had spoken of earlier. They were coming closer. His horse whinnied in protest to the sound, backing up a step. His heart quickened and he glanced around him at his men. "What should we do?"

"Quickly, we must turn back." Beshimi said, ready to turn his horse in the opposite direction. "We'll take another trail…"

"But the Biron is just up ahead." One of the other soldiers pointed out. "If we travel back and take another route it will take us another couple of hours to reach the Palace."

"Orders are orders." Beshimi replied. "The Prince is our concern. If Sir Aoshi has died, it is our responsibility - "

Kaiden wished they wouldn't argue. He scanned the path up ahead, and was surprised to see Aoshi galloping back to them. "There he is!" Kaiden cried, excitedly. The men stopped their bickering and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Bandits!" Aoshi informed them, quite breathlessly. "A group of them just took out two Daikan scouts. There are too many for us to handle, and should they get a hold of the Prince…." He left the rest unsaid. "We must turn back. The Biron Trail is no longer safe." Kaiden did not miss the smug look Beshimi had on his face.

Just as he said that, the sound of a horn was blown, blasting through the shouts of the bandits that seemed to be drawing ever nearer. It made the Prince's hair stand on end, and the group froze.

"That's…."

Without a word, their commanding officer went back the way he had come just moments before. In a few seconds, he waved, indicating that the rest should follow.

The Biron Trail was like a long, winding snake. In the distance, the city could be seen in all its splendor. Just a few feet away, a swarm of men in dark clothes were scattering before the army that was passing through. At the head of the column was a man with flowing red hair. He looked like a demon loosed from hell, with his sword unsheathed and bloody. He was yelling orders to the men around him.

The orders stopped when Aoshi ran toward him.

"Soldiers from Daikan?" Kaiden wondered aloud seeing the blue capes and the banner flapping in the dry wind.

Beshimi flashed him a toothy grin. "We're saved." He said, "That is our Chief Commander, Sir Himura Kenshin."

Already, up ahead, Aoshi and Kenshin were clasping hands. In moments, Kaiden was face to face with him.

"What of Soujiro?" Kenshin was asking, the look of relief evident on his face.

Aoshi paused, trying to think of some way to soften the bluntness of his words. "My lord….I fear…he said to tell you he died doing his duty."

The smile slowly faded from Kenshin's face, his eyes flickering in grief. The news that his best friend had not made it alive made him wish he hadn't hoped. The pain was a burden in his heart. When he blinked, the emotion was gone, well-hidden. "I see…." His voice was heavy and Sanosuke, standing next to him clapped his shoulder twice, in a sign of comfort.

"Sir?" Kaiden ventured. Kenshin looked up to see a young boy, staring at him with big blue eyes.

Aoshi cleared his voice to announce him, "This is Prince – I mean, King Kaiden, of Mintril." He corrected himself, as Kaiden led his horse forward. "It was our mission to return him to the Palace safely."

Kenshin let his eyes roam the boy from head to toe. _This _was the Prince? He had been expecting someone older and more mature. Surely this _boy_…. this _child…_ could not lead a country! His mind played over Aoshi's last words and he found he didn't know what to do. His disbelief must have been evident on his face because as if to answer his question, Kaiden announced, "My father died two weeks ago, if you must know…as his only son, I ascend the throne," quietly.

"I-I'm sorry to hear of your father's passing, my lord." Kenshin stammered, clearly confused as he bowed. His soldiers followed his example realizing that this was no ordinary boy as they had thought. "I'm sorry we could not have met in better times – I apologize for our lack of deference."

Kaiden laughed a little, waving his arm, and he blushed. "I would rather not have an army prostrating themselves before me." He seemed surer of himself again now that they had reached safety, and his flow of speech was confident. "We are well met, and that is enough."

Kenshin straightened, glad to have gotten the first courtesies done with. He was also glad that they had found the prince – or rather, the prince found them. He could return back to the palace with good news, and one less problem to worry about. "If you would, sire, we will escort you back to the palace. It is good we found you before the bandits did." He tried to sound at ease, but he wasn't. "Come, my King waits."

Kaiden complied, happily taking his post amongst the small army. His eyes fell on Consolence. "Who is the woman?" He asked Aoshi, who had taken up post behind him. His duty wasn't over yet until they'd reached the Palace gates.

He searched the crowd until he noticed the blue hair also. "That is the Lady Consolence. What she is doing out here, I find I don't want to know."

"Consolence?" Kaiden asked. "You mean _Sei _Consolence?"

"Yes, your Highness." Aoshi answered. "Do you know her?"

A smile had adorned the young man's face and without answering, he galloped toward her. "Mistress Consolence, it is a pleasure to see you again!" he called.

Kenshin broke from his conversation with Sanosuke upon hearing the words. Someone was happy to see _her_? He would never have imagined.

"Your Highness, forgive me for not speaking at first." Consolence answered smoothly when he had reached her.

"My word! I never thought I'd see you again!" Kaiden leaned across to give her a tight hug.

Consolence tensed momentarily before hugging him back slightly.

"You haven't changed, have you?" She asked. Her voice had lost its hard edge, and she spoke as though she were conversing with a child. She set him back, gazing at him without her usual scrutiny. "But you have grown!"

Kaiden proudly nodded. "It's been four years, Mistress. You've only grown more beautiful."

Consolence let a hint of a smile cross her features, and she replied, "We have much to discuss, you and I…" She trailed off, tilting her head in Valis' direction and meeting his curious gaze.

Valis seemed to understand because he spoke up. "Sire, it is fortunate you are not injured."

Kaiden frowned, turning his head to see the soldier who was positioned next to Consolence, bow. "Thank you…"

"Sir Valis came here searching for you, your Highness. It seemed he lost you on the way."

"You have returned then?" The Prince asked, facing him.

Kaoru did not know what he was talking about, but she nodded. She was surprised when he clasped her hand saying, "It is an honor, sir, to meet with you at last. I've heard much about you." He shook the hand fondly, and gave Consolence another giddy grin. "It seems the Mistress has brought you back to us." He studied her critically, as he removed his hand from hers.

"The honor is all mine, sire." Kaoru murmured, bowing as low as she could in her saddle. She had to remind herself to play the part so she took care not to shoot Consolence a look of confusion lest Kenshin see. She would just have to go with the flow.

Her throat itched something fierce and she tried to soothe it by clearing it. Unfortunately, that only made it worse and she ended up coughing.

"The Lord Valis has been feeling sick of late. He's recovering from a bad bout of the flu." Consolence said.

Kaiden nodded, the smile never leaving his face. It made Kaoru feel at ease.

When Kenshin met up with them, Kaiden turned the cheerfulness to him. "I hope I will be welcomed into your country as I come with peace." He was thinking of the way he had first been treated back at the mountain's pass, as if he had been a traitor.

Kenshin raised a fist to his heart as was the customary signal of acknowledgment of the Daikan people. "Mintril has always been welcome through our gates, Your Majesty."

For years Daikan had kept the peace with Mintril, the leaders of both countries vast friends. Unlike Daikan, Mintril was a land of wealth and riches and its people thrived happily within its walls. They were of fairer skin and were notorious for their blond heads and blue eyes. Some Mintrilians had mingled with those of the Daikans, only strengthening the bonds between the two countries. The Prince Kaiden was a testament to that, as his mother had been a woman from Daikan's lands. There were the odd few that were upset with the combination, but over all, the friendship was in good stead.

Taking a glance over his shoulder, the prince eyed the two bodies of the scouts and could not help but remember the men who had died on the mountain's pass. "Will you mark stones for your men, Sir Kenshin?" He asked, as the bodies were carefully draped over a horse's back.

Kenshin's voice was flat when he answered. "Of course." He knew every one of his soldiers' names and he dreaded to stamp Soujiro's, as if it would be affirming the death to be true. He didn't want to accept it. A burning feeling behind his eyes made him realize that there was nothing more he could do for his best friend but remember.

Not wanting to get too sentimental, Kenshin urged his horse ahead, wanting to be alone. It seemed that he was always being left behind in one form or another. First his mother, then Venus, and now his best friend…

"Look out!"

The warning came too late, and dazed, Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, only to find himself clinging onto his horse for dear life as it reared back. Crying out, he fell backward from his saddle as the horse violently pitched him back, and he landed in a painful heap onto the dust road. His horse neighed angrily, tossing its black mane and dancing unsteadily on its feet. One leg had been shot with an arrow, causing the poor animal to react in such a way.

Sanosuke jumped down from his own horse to help Kenshin up. From the ground, the latter groaned, surprise evident in his eyes. His movements were jerky, and unstable. "What happened?" He asked, as Sanosuke gripped his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"We're under attack!" He cried, as another arrow came down. He pushed Kenshin out of the way just in time as an arrow shot toward him.

Clumsily, Kenshin stumbled, racing to his horse who was still whinnying in pain. He reached out to steady it, speaking quickly in a quiet voice to calm the animal down. It had been with him a good long time, and had been well-trained not to bolt and run during an attack. Even so, he would not risk the chance that it might, and he gripped the reigns tightly.

"Shields up!" He heard Sanosuke yelling. "Shinomori! Protect the Prince! My unit, follow ahead." The tall, lanky soldier was atop his horse once again in no time, his sword drawn and his shield at the ready. Aoshi and his men were falling to do as bid, and Consolence had her bow unslung, the drawstring tight.

Kenshin took the moment to scan around quickly. Where were the arrows coming from? Then he saw it: the bandits had not left, rounding back on the relaxed party. He growled beneath his breath: how could he have let his guard down?

His horse would be useless to him, unable to walk, but he was loath to keep the animal out in crossfire. So he began to lead it away, and luckily as another arrow would have pierced its flanks again had he not.

Sanosuke had fallen on the enemy by that time, the bandits like black flies swarming by the dozen. But as they were untrained men, there was no order in their attack and they were being brought down just as quickly as they came.

The sounds of battle soon filled the early morning skies where there otherwise would have been silence and the rustle of leaves from the trees overhead. Kenshin pulled his sword free also as the bandits came toward him.

The first attack came roughly upon his sword, and he parried it clumsily, still trying to recover from the shock of being thrown off his horse and the sudden attack. He found his footing and calmed his nerves, clearing his mind of nothing but the battle.

Expression blank, he went about his killing methodically, and all around him, people died or lay maimed, crying out in fear and pain. Every hit made its mark, his motions smooth and seamless.

Kaoru had not drawn her sword. She felt paralyzed with fear as she watched the man she admired get swarmed and surrounded on all sides. With wide eyes she saw him take them on single-handedly, but she knew that he would never be able to keep it up. A hollow feeling rose in her chest when she realized she was too cowardly to move. "Kenshin! Behind you!" Without thinking, the scream came from her lips when the man behind him drew a short sword and make to stab him in the back.

He turned, but Consolence was faster. In the blink of an eye, she had let loose her shaft and it had lodged itself nicely in the back of the man's neck so that the arrow's point protruded from the front. He went down grasping at his throat. When Kenshin looked up, she had knocked another arrow into place and let it loose.

Her aim was perfect and precise. She looked calm and composed almost regal with the way she so casually held her bow as if it were a part of her. "Sir Valis," It took a moment for Kaoru to remember that it was her name, "Sir Kenshin will ride with you. The fighting will end soon, and the wounded must be seen to right away."

As if her words were magic, a cry went up amongst the bandits. "Retreat!" The word rang through the field. "Retreat!" They began to fall back, and the soldiers let them, allowing them to scamper away, like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Sanosuke shouted orders that Kaoru could not hear, and she quickly pulled her horse forward to see to Kenshin who was holding one arm and breathing heavily.

"My lord, you're hurt!" She called. She had not seen him get wounded in the fight but she could not be too sure as there had been too much going on at the same time.

"It's naught but a scratch." He replied absently. "My horse is wounded." He turned to the whickering animal that was tossing its mane and dancing on its feet.

"Leave it." The cool cold voice of Consolence said. "It will die, anyway."

Kenshin glared at her, the vein in his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. As always, he found there was no reply to her words. She was right, of course: there was no time to tend to the animal as the bandits would be back with more numbers. There were other men who needed to be tended too as well, and on top of that, a Prince that needed to be brought back to the Palace.

Kaoru almost felt sorry for him, as she observed him trying to make a decision. "Will you ride with me, my lord?" She asked, breaking the tension between the two. He seemed frustrated, and Consolence looked away, fingering the wood of her bow in silence.

"I will." He said, tiredly reaching up and grasping her hand. Together, they pulled his weight to sit atop the horse with her behind him. She felt self-conscious as she gripped him around the waist so as not to fall off. He grasped the reins and urged the horse to move forward. The horse, however, was not used to Kenshin's touch and it nervously began to whicker. It took a few moments for the man to calm it down before he called out to his soldiers, asking for a report.

Three more men had died, and many more had been wounded, including Sanosuke, who was bleeding heavily, his blood staining his once untainted armor. Nevertheless, the tall lanky soldier gave Kenshin a firm salute.

"Bandits," Kenshin cursed beneath his breath. "Since when did they infiltrate one of our main trails?"

Consolence looked down the dusty road, her blue eyes scanning the terrain for signs of a threat. "We had better hurry back," She told him, finally. Her voice sounded tired but it had not lost its cold touch.

Shivering involuntarily, Kenshin nodded. He made certain that the Prince was right behind him before he lead the way back to the Palace grounds.

The promise he had made to Amakusa rang in his head. 'I will not engage in any meaningless battle'. Hiko would be furious! He could already hear the lecture and cringed just at the thought.

But his heart sank when he remembered how he had dishonored Sir Cyus. The disappointment made him feel even worse. To top it off, his horse gave a pitiful cry as they left it behind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

By the time they reached the palace, Kaoru was rethinking her idea of becoming a man. Her legs, clad in their breeches, were sore and probably chafed raw by the saddle. Her back and her feet hurt so badly she wondered if she would be able to walk properly ever again.

For the most part, she concentrated on keeping herself on the horse, which, for some reason, liked to stop by the roadside and start eating. Then, when it realized that it was being left behind from the rest of the group, it would start running to catch up. It took Kenshin a lot of rein-tugging and scolding before it learned not to do that.

The back of her throat continually itched, and more often than she would have liked, she ended up in a coughing fit or having to clear her voice. Luckily, no one paid her any mind, and if they did, they did not care to show it.

Even though she had not done much in the battle, she was exhausted. Having stayed awake during the night in her frenzy to get herself disguised and catch the army, left her feeling very tired indeed.

To sum it all in one word, she was miserable.

Sir Kenshin hadn't bothered to talk to her again, much to her relief. At the moment, she didn't feel like playing the part of a soldier and she wanted to take that hated armor off and unbind herself.

At the same time, she wanted to stay just where she was. Kenshin's back, though covered, was big and warm, and more than once her cheek had pressed against it. Never in a million years had she ever thought to be so close to someone of such high ranking. Only two days ago she had been resolute in being sold to some other trader, resigned to work as a slave for the rest of her life.

It all seemed unreal.

When the squires came to take the horses away, she gladly jumped off, eager to be one step closer to retiring for the night. Kenshin followed right behind her, handing the reins to a young man before striding off in the direction of the barracks, no doubt wishing to report back in.

Tiredly, she rubbed at her legs and her bottom, and watched as the rest of the real soldiers gathered around into small groups, all talking amongst themselves excitedly. Kenshin's red head disappeared in the crowd.

Consolence was speaking with the Prince, who was a good three heads shorter than she.

"I would like to meet with the king immediately, if I may." He was saying. "I hope everyone will be put at ease now that I have been found."

She nodded, pulling at her traveling cloak. Despite the earlier run-in, Consolence seemed in perfect condition, everything down from her hair to her riding boots. She didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable, and she smoothed her robes down with her hands. As she let her horse be led away by another young boy, she began to lead the way toward the castle.

To the side of the courtyard a bunch of boys were play fighting with swords. The clash of wood against wood rang through the air, and laughter trailed through the gardens. A few other children swept by, in tunics and dresses chasing each other back and forth. Just beyond that, the palace was starting to wake, as servants began to leave their rooms, and make their way down the halls.

"Are you sure you would not like to eat something first, your highness?" Consolence asked. "I'm sure that you can meet with the King after you're rested." She nodded toward Kaoru. "Sir Valis, would you care to join?"

"A bite to eat would be wonderful." Kaiden admitted, "But I must politely decline. I will dine with you after, mistress." He shot Kaoru a sidelong glance. "Sir Valis, you and I have a lot to catch up on, so you are most welcome to join us." He turned, his traveling cloak billowing about his ankles. "In the meantime, I would not mind your company in finding the King's rooms. That is, unless you would like to rest in the barracks?"

"That's quite all right, Your Highness." Kaoru responded quickly. She put a hand to her throat: something was wrong. A soft throbbing had started at the back of her throat, including a dull ache. Consolence caught sight of her discomfort but quickly fell into step with the Prince.

"We'll accompany you then, if you wish it." She was saying, as they walked side by side.

"I do wish it." Kaiden confirmed. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kaoru, who was still standing back, fighting the choking feeling in her throat. "I also wish to know…why you haven't told me that Sir Valis is a woman."

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

AN: (Chiki pulls at her hair in frustration) I couldn't seem to get this chapter right, no matter what I did! I re-wrote that last part four times…and I'm still dissatisfied. Ugh, the writer's block is a nasty gremlin! Anyway, those reviews will help so please tell me what you think and review for me once more. (PS. Hotaru-san thinks that Japanese curry is awesome and yummy in the tummy!)


	13. Polite Accusations

ALTERING RULES  
By Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original ideas/characters are mine to claim. No stealing please.

* * *

AN: My GOODNESS I'm late in updating this story, and for that I apologize. BUT! I'd like to thank all those who positively **pestered** me to post this story again and **_OMG_** I think I had a writing spurt, and because of everyone's awesome reviews, the _Gremlin of a Writer's block left_ me alone for this chapter.

And enough with my ramblings THANK YOU EVERYONE! Please enjoy.

**_Warnings: None.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13**

**- Polite Accusations -**

Hiko stared hotly down at Trissen, unable to keep his anger out of his voice. "Why didn't you bother to tell me?" he angrily swept his cloak out of his way and watched as his wife's face went white at his bark.

Her finger came up to twirl at a lock of her hair, nervously. "Your Majesty…"

"Sir Berik was my personal guard!"

"And it was our son he was trying to murder!" She shot back, letting the piece of hair go. "I thought you would see it as I did: the guilty should be hanged!" Her pretty face had gotten pink in the cheeks as she spoke, her green eyes starting to fill with tears.

"It doesn't make sense, my lady." Hiko said, exasperation clearly evident. "You didn't even bother to hold a trial for him! What if that assassin thought of the first man to come to his mind?"

Trissen shook her head. "Men who are desperate cry the names of those they work for." She said darkly. "Your Majesty, what if Sir Berik was going to come after you next? It is good that he is dead now. I made the right decision."

Hiko's hand slapped his throne's armrest angrily. "A decision that was _not_ yours to make!" He growled. "_I_ am the King here, and it is law that any man be given a fair trial!" His chest was heaving as he fought to control himself. "Do you understand!"

Trissen dipped a small curtsy after stifling a sob. "Yes, my king, I do…." She bowed her head as she rose, her satin dress rustling against the marble flooring. "I apologize – I overstepped my boundaries….but…forgive me…."

Hiko's clenched fist relaxed a little, seeing her distress. The golden armrest felt cold to the touch and the weight of his crown felt heavier to wear. He sighed, as he looked up at the stiff throne, standing out like a sore thumb on the marble sweep, a thin green stretch of carpet fell rolled from where the huge chair ended towards the doors.

The place was vast, with huge draperies hanging down to touch the floor of the raised platform. Where the room was usually so crowded with matters to be attended to, the meetings had not yet started as it was too early and thus, they were alone in the vast room.

Hours had passed since Sir Berik's execution. The King's heart was torn – Sir Berik had been his guard since he was but a boy, and the two had been vast friends. Now, he was dead and forever out of his reach. Words could not explain his feeling of loss, and he finally looked back to his wife, who was studying the floor with sudden great interest. "That will be all." He said, finally. "Leave me."

Again, she curtsied, but as she rose to her feet, she looked up. "Your Grace, what would you have done had it been you in my place?"

Hiko grit his teeth against his emotions. "I would have granted the mercy he asked for."

"What if he was at fault?" She demanded, stepping forward. "What if - "

"Enough!" Hiko shouted, his hand coming up as if to ward off her questions. "No more, Trissen! There is no 'what ifs'. He is silenced! Now get out!" The last three words echoed off the white-washed walls, and seemed to strike Trissen hard.

The doors to the throne room opened, and in peeked Sir Cyus. "Your Majesty…I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" He began to back away. "Please excuse me…" He moved to the side as Trissen hurried past him out the door, her hands clutching her skirts as she ran, her head bowed in disgrace.

"Come in, sir." Hiko said, tiredly, as he sat upon the stiff chair.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Sir Cyus ventured to ask while he knelt. "I heard what had happened….and…"

Hiko waved his concern away, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I called you because I hear you let Sir Kenshin out after hearing my explicit orders to keep him inside the castle walls." His dark eyes narrowed, as he waited for the soldier to explain himself.

Uncomfortably, Sir Cyus looked away. "Yes, Your Grace, I did." He confirmed.

The King came to his feet again, rubbing at his temple with one finger circling it. "Will _everyone_ in this wretched palace defy me?"

"He wanted to go help find the Prince of Mintril." Sir Cyus thought to explain. "His Highness is very capable of doing the task, if I may point out, Your Majesty. He knows the terrains and he knows how to organize his men. He promised me that he would not involve himself in the war…"

Hiko's given glare made Sir Cyus' blood run cold. "You swore an oath to me, soldier! I never thought that you would break it so irrationally."

Feeling as though he were made of jelly, Sir Cyus replied, "I plead guilty, my king. I do not deny it….but…"

"It's been hours since they left, so there is nothing I can do about it. What your punishment will be, I have a thought." Hiko told him fiercely. "I cannot have my subjects doing whatever they like and going against my orders. I am sure you understand. If Kenshin comes home wounded, do be sure I will unleash it on you without thinking twice. As for now, you are free to go."

Just as he was getting to his feet, the doors opened, and in walked a man with white hair and silver robes. In his hands he clutched a scroll and he bowed upon entrance. "Your Majesty, I announce Sir Himura Kenshin. He requests and audience with you."

Hiko raised his hand and bid enter. No sooner had he spoken the words, did Kenshin come running in. "Your Majesty, Sir Cyus is not to blame: I can explain everything!"

A smile touched the corners of the King's mouth. "Really? Then you can explain it all to Master Iwanbo – you'll be helping him in the kitchens for the next week. I certainly don't want to hear your excuses."

"T-the kitchens?" Kenshin asked, feeling his stomach sink and his step falter.

"Did you want to clean the stables?" Hiko wondered, tilting his head as Kenshin knelt next to Sir Cyus.

"No…as it would please you, Your Majesty…." Kenshin ended up mumbling, feeling his cheeks go red. What an embarrassment! He would have to lower himself down to the status of a servant! He couldn't bear it. He was wise enough to hold his tongue: obviously his father was in a very bad mood.

As the King turned to sit on his throne, he called out, "Guards! Take Sir Cyus to the courtyard – for disobeying my orders, I condemn him to fifty lashes for all eyes to see." Sir Cyus had gone white at the king's words, and coldly, Hiko said, "I told you I would not hesitate if he came home wounded."

Kenshin's eyes darted down to the gash in his arm, which he had tried to bandage up, but he saw that his blood had seeped through the material. The wound would have to be stitched, he supposed.

As Sir Cyus trailed after the guards obediently, Kenshin watched him, alarmed. "My King…it's not his fault…"

Seemingly tired and resigned, Hiko actually smiled. "Sir Kenshin, I know you think I'm being unjust, but my word is final in the matter. Sir Cyus will be fine, but I hope it serves as a lesson to you: your actions may cause other people to suffer. In the meantime, I'm glad to see that you are back."

Kenshin nodded sullenly, wanting to be dismissed so that he could catch Sir Cyus before the punishment began. He knew that there would be no chance of that, as the King had not yet finished with him.

"I trust you managed to find the Prince then?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And where, pray tell, is he?"

For a moment, Kenshin faltered, and then, lowering his gaze to the floor again, he shook his head. "I-I ran to the barracks to tell Sir Cyus I had returned, but I had heard he came here…and I knew he would tell you everything….and I thought…" he stopped himself from rambling. His heart was heavy at the thought that he had been the reason why Sir Cyus was getting punished.

The King drummed his fingers against the armrests to his throne, letting the silence linger, letting the man kneeling before him think and gather his bearing. He stopped suddenly, and said, "It is not a very good impression on our guest of royalty to be left by the commanding officer, is it?"

Feeling drained, Kenshin shrugged. "No, my King…" He looked up as Hiko got up from his throne again, and started to pace. His steps seemed agitated, and Kenshin could tell that he had something else that was troubling him.

"Sir Sagara came to me specifically with the news that it was by the Lady Consolence's word that you would be better off to stay here, at the Palace."

"But Consolence's - "

" - _Lady_ Consolence." His father corrected, sternly. "I hope you haven't forgotten all your courtesies."

Kenshin scowled, and Hiko did not miss it. "Lady Consolence's word is very important and should not be taken lightly: you know the type of woman she is. And you know the consequences of going against her words." To this, Kenshin pursed his lips, wishing that he wouldn't say anything more.

When no response came, Hiko continued. "I hope you don't forget what happened to Venus. You are dismissed."

Knowing full well that the King was not to be tried for his patience, Kenshin got to his feet, hurrying to the court yard. As much as he did not want to see his superior get shamed, he was expected to watch, to learn, and to feel guilty.

As he hurried past the grand staircase and over to the entrance hall, he almost knocked over a servant, who held a pile of fresh linen just washed. He ignored that and made his way to the court yard, where all the play from the children had ceased and where a crowd had gathered.

The sound of flesh being whipped could be heard and Kenshin knew he was too late: Sir Cyus was tied between two poles and was being flogged already. His wife stood in the crowd, crying, being held back by other ladies who looked just as horrified.

Feeling his heart twist painfully, Kenshin put up a trot, pushing his way through the throng and coming toward the side of his commander. The whipmaster seemed taken aback and stopped, wondering what was going on.

"My lord...I apologize…this was my doing…." Kenshin murmured, seeing Sir Cyus sagged against his bonds. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead, and his face was red with exhaustion.

"Ah…Your Highness…" He panted, raising his head only slightly to look up at him. "…no worries…" He managed to smile weakly. "…what's done is done….now step back please…" and so he did, stumbling backwards as he went, pale faced.

The whipmaster continued his work.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru stared at Kaiden in shock. Consolence merely smiled and the Prince returned Kaoru's stare in kind. His face was emotionless, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Her heart was thumping so fast she swore that the soldiers that had gathered to watch a flogging could hear it. Her breaths came short, and as if to spite her, her throat seemed to close up and ache all the more.

"I can explain, Your Highness…" Consolence began.

"Isn't this treason due for death?" Kaiden wondered, still not removing his eyes from Kaoru.

"Yes it is."

Kaoru tried to calm down, but her legs felt hollow and her head suddenly light.

"This is not, as you may already know, Sir Valis." Consolence was explaining. "Sir Valis is dead; I had the pleasure to see him pass safely into the arms of the Ancient."

That seemed to strike Kaiden hard as the Prince wrenched his gaze from Kaoru and onto the mistress. "Oh, my word…."

"…I'm sorry…"

For a moment, no one spoke, and then, Kaiden demanded, "Why? Why dress like a man?"

The dull throbbing in Kaoru's throat had heightened and was now very sore, and she watched them through watering eyes.

"Because it will save more lives than you can imagine." Consolence replied, her voice monotonous. "I despise soldiers, Your Highness – nothing has changed. Nothing would make me happier than to see them die." Her voice had a haunting quality to it, making Kaoru's hair stand on end, and a cold chill run down her spine. "Though I hate them so, I realize that lives should not be wasted, even those of a soldier." She started walking again, forcing Kaiden to move as well, and Kaoru, suffering silently, swiftly followed.

"Kamiya must do this task, and I will see to it that she does, as a man."

Kaiden didn't sound happy. "But she's a woman…"

"And so am I."

He tried a different approach. "But should she get caught…." He gestured behind him, lazily. "Mistress, don't you think it's foolhardy? In plain daylight anyone could see what is wrong with her disguise. Sir Kenshin may not have been able to see it very well as he was not paying much attention, and because she rode behind him on the way here….but I noticed."

Consolence didn't seem concerned at all. In fact, her pose was confident and she tossed her hair over her shoulder, as she pushed open a pair of heavy double doors. "No one will find out. I plan to keep her hidden until the final changes have set. And you will not tell." The last words were not a question, nor were they a command, but rather, a simple statement.

Kaiden grudgingly nodded, swiping his rich red cap off of his head as they entered the palace. A bunch of court ladies had been making their way down the stairs, and stopped upon seeing them. Once eyes fell on Consolence, they moved right back up those stairs, afraid to come down.

She was not moved, however, at the hostility, but she made her way up the stairs with the Prince and Kaoru in tow. Kaoru kept her head down as she passed them, afraid that what the prince had said was true: perhaps people would be able to tell upon seeing her in the open light.

Already tired and sore, Kaiden struggled to keep up with her. "Mistress? What do you mean the final changes?"

But she did not answer. Instead, she led them up, onto the second level, where portraits of the past kings lined the walls and stared down at them, with fierce expressions. Two or three of them were mere boys who had reached manhood and had managed to foster children before passing away.

The pictures continued down the hallway, behind their brazen picture frames and they stopped as they reached another set of double doors. Here, a man stood waiting outside in silver robes with a roll of parchment in his hands, a line of people standing in front of him. His quill was moving across his parchment slowly as he took their names down, and asked for them to stand aside once they had finished registering.

Consolence did not bother to move to the end of the line. She stepped straight up to him, and waited. When he finally looked up, his eyes went wide with recognition and his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Good day, Lord Okina."

Instead of voicing his discomfort, Okina smiled. "Ah, Lady Consolence, it's a pleasure…"

Ignoring his touch of pretense, she smiled back. "I have brought with me a guest that the King is expecting to see."

"The King is busy with his attendants now." Okina said. His voice was as wiry as the rest of his body, a thin gray mustache adorned his upper lip, and his blue eyes seemed as faded as his age.

"Immediately."

It was Kaiden who had spoken the command, but coming from his lips sounded rather pathetic. A few titters rippled through the line that had formed, angry voices wondered aloud who the impertinent boy was that thought to cross in their wake.

Okina trained his eyes on Kaiden, who tried to look taller and older, but resulted in only showing that he was far from it.

Consolence swiftly resumed talking, so that the line fell silent once more. "This is Prince Kaiden son of Alathreal, of Mintril. Please grant him audience with His Majesty."

Taken aback, Okina nodded, bowing. "uh…yes, of course. So you've been found: thank goodness, your highness. Forgive me…"

But Kaiden was all smiles again, eager to get going. His hands squashed at his cap nervously as Okina raced to open the doors, forgetting to even register the prince's name on his parchment.

All the attendants in the room looked up, as their meeting, which had just started to pick up, was interrupted. Hiko did not look pleased. "I asked that you keep everyone out until my morning session was finished." He said, rising from the throne. When Hiko got angry, people flinched, and most were doing just that. Okina was among them as he lifted his arm in introduction.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the short notice, and I was doing as I was told…but may I present to you, His Highness Prince Kaiden of Mintril, here at your request and the Lady Consolence." He hesitated when he saw Kaoru and realized that he failed to announce her as well. Self-consciously, she lowered the helmet she was wearing some more, so that he could not see her well and prayed that he would not ask any questions.

The King, thankfully, did not ask questions, as he swept from his throne, and started down the middle aisle. All three went to a knee before him, and when Consolence and the Prince rose, Kaoru did not. She felt herself trembling: never before had she ever thought to encounter the king! As much as she wanted to look up at him, she did not dare to, afraid to be backhanded – old habits die hard.

"Well met, Your Highness!"

"The honor is mine." Kaiden replied smoothly as he had done with Kenshin on the field. "I'm sorry I am late, Your Grace."

"Nonsense." Hiko shook his head so that his black mane wobbled. His hands went out to dismiss the attendants and have them leave some privacy. Kaoru remained seemingly glued to the ground as the two royals shook hands.

"May you live long and prosper!" Kaiden said eagerly, as was the customary phrase used in Daikan. He followed the King back up the aisle, leaving Consolence standing next to Kaoru.

Hiko smiled, the edge of some of his frustrations fading slightly. He was glad to see that the Prince looked well, if not worn. "How fares your country, Your Highness? I have not seen you since you were a child. Now, you are a man grown!"

There was a long silence, and Kaiden tried to pull himself together, taking a deep breath. "My father passed away last week." He said finally, his voice wavering for the first time since he had stepped into the country of Daikan.

His jolly face and easy-go-lucky attitude seemed to crumble a bit as his smile strained, threatening to be dropped at any moment. He did not let it though, straightening his back and holding his head up high. "I come of age in a few months." He said, importantly, efficiently masking his pain. "And I will become ruler of my country. I came here to offer you a treaty, Your Grace. That is, if you would still have it."

The King bowed his head. "I grieve to hear that Alathreal has left us. My dear boy, I would have what you offer me – and I am pleased to know that Mintril will always be welcome through our borders."

"As a gift, I have brought with me something to present to you." Kaiden replied, remembering what he had brought. He rummaged through his robes, and unhooked a splendidly rolled parchment clipped to his belt that was cinched at his waist. The scroll was old but beautiful, the intricate design on the paper having been made with the best ink, so fine and artfully done that only a master scribe could have written it. The seal sat on the page, worn but unbroken.

The King seemed frozen into place as he received it. He was momentarily speechless, and the rest of the lines of anxiety disappeared from his face, as though the problems he had been thinking about earlier had been vanquished by that one scroll. A look of relief took its place, his hands clutching the scroll to his chest like it were the most precious thing.

"Now more than ever, our countries need to be allied and come together." He grasped the boy's shoulders gently. "Rest now, Prince Kaiden. Your journey has come to an end, and before you start your trek back, feel free to wander the castle. Your men may sleep in the barracks with my army, if it please you."

"I thank you." Kaiden said, beaming. "I'd be most honored to stay here. My men, I am sorry to say, have been cut down to a bare number of three. Therefore we won't take up much room." He motioned to where Kaoru was still kneeling. "This Sir Valis Varent of Mintril. Unfortunately, sire, he is ill of late."

The King barely shot a glance in Kaoru's direction, as he was more intent on the scroll in his hands. "Well, my apologies for that. Your Highness pray excuse me: I must continue with my duties. Strength to you." The conversation had come to an end, even though it was apparent that Hiko wished it wouldn't. There was much he wanted to talk about.

Kaiden eagerly saluted and hurried back to Consolence and Kaoru. "Well, that went splendid! Sir Valis, Mistress Consolence, what say you to some breakfast?"

Consolence and Kaoru looked at each other, in relief. "That would be most appreciated."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sayo turned her head in the direction of the doorway as it opened. Today the room seemed stuffy and stale, no matter how many windows had been opened and drapes pulled back.

Sitting around the grand room were young ladies, working quietly away on their sewing, and chatting lightly with each other while Madam Myranda watched them. All of them were dressed beautifully, as young ladies must, in dresses that were made of different rich materials, each complimenting the body of the suitor. All in all, it was a very dull experience, having to sit there for hours on end and having to endure the mindless chatter and giggles.

The needlework in Sayo's hands was turning out very poorly and her fingers were slowly turning numb at the slowness of it all. How she often wished she could have been born as a boy! Then she could have the exciting adventures that they seemed to have. She wished that she could go with Sir Kenshin and his troops to fight the wars and partake in the glory, instead of having to stay behind and hear or read about it after.

Her reading abilities had grown immensely, as she loved the way stories and history were written; the ability to picture it all her in mind's eye was a wonderful feeling. Sir Kenshin would be proud of her: she loved him the most.

Through the doorway came Shuzo, followed by Sir Okita who bowed slightly to Madam Myranda upon entering. Today, Sayo noticed, Sir Okita looked particularly handsome, with a robe of dark green covering a vest of brown and ending midway down his thighs, over his dark gray pants. Two sets of swords hung casually at his waist, and his left hand was slung lazily over them as he escorted Shuzo in along with a few other boys.

Madam Myranda put down her needlework as they bustled in, and got to her feet. "My lord, I bid you welcome. Is it time already for a reading lesson?"

Okita smiled genially and bowed slightly again. "Master Shuusaku is ill and will not be able to teach. I am told there is another on his way."

Everyone in the room broke out into soft murmurs, glancing around at each other. A few girls began to whisper excitedly behind their fans, a few having the audacity to bat their eyelashes at the soldier present.

"Do you suppose it will be Master Kirin?" Ayame asked, placing her needlework down elegantly on the table in front of them. She was a beautiful girl, a favored maiden whom many of the young gentlemen had taken a liking to. Her brown hair fell in tresses about her shoulders, and the green dress she had on, complimented her slim figure, so daring as to cut into a low V by her bosom where her breasts had begun to develop. In a couple of months time she would be a woman grown, and most probably happily married off to a fine lord.

Her sister, Suzume, was just like her, with a pale complexion and a thin frame. She wore orange, which did not quite go well with her brown eyes, and her hair too, fell in tresses, though not as long. She was older than Sayo, but being six and four years she was still short for her age. A smile stole upon her face as Master Kirin's name was mentioned. "Oh, but he's so very handsome…." She breathed, wistfully. "You know as well as I do, Ayame, that we would not pay much attention to him should he speak."

"Well, I don't find him attractive at all!" Sayo declared. "Sir Kenshin is much more refined."

Ayame and Suzume both looked disgusted. "Sir Kenshin is a _soldier_. They are dirty and blood-lusting and not to mention that they are never present! Why, I hear Sir Kenshin is of fake royalty."

"He is not!" Sayo cried. "Sir Kenshin is just as royal as I am, so mind your tongue, Ayame! Soldiers are honorable and just as handsome as any court lord! _And_ I would that you not speak ill of my brother."

It was then that Shuzo decided to join them, pulling his chair noisily across the room so that wood scraped across the floor. He smelled like the outdoors as he leaned forward eagerly. "I just came back from watching a flogging." He announced. "We were on our way back from swordsmanship when Sir Cyus was dragged outside and whipped on account of Sir Kenshin's botched mistake."

Sayo paled and her two friends tittered behind their hands. "Sir Ken is back then?" She asked at last.

"They came back just moments ago." Shuzo confirmed, nodding. He glanced up as Sayo stood. "Where are you going?"

"To see Sir Ken." Was her answer.

Ayame and Suzume looked shocked. "You'll get into trouble again, Your Highness. Madam Myranda will surely report you to the Queen if you neglect your studies again."

Sayo could not have cared less. "It is a reading lesson…" She began.

Shuzo shook his head so that his curly locks seemed to bounce. "Forget about the soldiers for once, dear sister! You are a lady, not a squire. Put Sir Kenshin from your mind and do your duties as you're supposed to."

Feeling slightly betrayed by her brother's words, Sayo sank back down onto her cushioned seat, the material of her dress bunching around her legs as she did so. She did not bother to smooth it out and she did not care for the looks that Madam Myranda shot her way when she came by.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The tall stern figure of the Madam clapped gently to get everybody's attention. She had a big-bodied frame, her dress looking so tight around her middle that it was a wonder it had not yet torn. But her movements were graceful for one so huge and her courtesies seamless. How Sayo disliked her! "Please take out your reading materials – your lessons should be conducted shortly. Ladies, you may put away your sewing and we shall return to it on the morrow."

There was a great bustle as the boys and girls alike hurried to get their books and put away the tools from their previous lesson.

"I don't particularly like reading lessons." Suzume said, with a sigh. "It's so dull and boring."

Sayo pulled her book toward her. "I love the subject; it's much better than learning courtesies all day. We are able to read great stories…."

"You and your soldiers." Shuzo muttered, shaking his head. He was non too pleased to see that his sister was so very unladylike. He had no doubts that she would become a very pretty one at that, but she could be so stubborn when she felt like it.

At that moment, the door opened, and all heads turned to see who it was. The hopeful looks on Ayame and Suzume's faces were replaced with one of pure disgust when they saw who it was.

Standing at the doorway, was Sir Saitoh, dressed smartly in a tunic and high collar, and crisp breeches. His overcoat was slung onto one arm, the other held the reading materials closer to himself as he strode into the room, looking neither left nor right, but straight at the Madam, who seemed to be just as shocked as her students. For the first time it seemed as if she quite forgot her courtesies as she stared openly at the officer.

"Madam Myranda, pray forgive me for my tardiness." Saitoh obviously hadn't forgotten his. Coming back to her senses, Madam Myranda curtsied, managing to make it into a sufficiently elegant one despite her confusion.

"Sir Saitoh, I did not think that you would be sent."

"Neither did I, let me assure you." Was his curt response. He finally turned to the children, sitting around the room, watching with rapt attention. Ayame seemed to shrink back into her seat some more when his eyes fell upon her. "Never the less, I am here. Please open your books to chapter 8. We shall begin from there."

Glancing at one another, the four companions opened the texts wearily, as Sir Saitoh began to wander the room, amongst them. He stopped when he came face to face with Sir Okita, who was watching him from the corner of the room.

"Your presence here is not necessary." Saitoh told him, coolly.

Okita merely smiled. "Oh, but her Majesty thinks it to be." He motioned to Shuzo. "Only this morning I was told to hold His Highness in high regard. I hope you don't mind my presence for a little longer, good sir. You may pretend I don't exist."

The students watched them, interestedly. Saitoh did not take his gaze off the younger man as he barked, "Yutaro! Start reading from line one."

The young man sitting just left of Shuzo jumped and began stuttering. "Y-yes sir…"

And so the reading lesson began, but Sayo did not pay much attention. She had read their reader at least thrice and she had become quite bored of the story of Trenidell. She wanted to read more of the battle at Musaidas. So she stared off, toward the window, wondering if Sir Kenshin were still out in the yard and wishing she could see him again.

She gave a startled cry when Sir Saitoh took it upon himself to slap her book closed on her lap, crushing her fingers between its pages. "Your Highness," He said silkily in a disapproving voice. "I don't take it kindly when my students don't listen to me."

Her eyes filled with tears of pain as she trained them on his ugly face. "I hope I do not have to remind you again. Pay attention – royalty or not, in this room, I hold no favorites." He bit off the last few words and gazed into her eyes, making her flinch and forget to breathe.

And then, he was gone, sweeping back across the room, and she lowered her head over her books, ashamed to see that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I hate him!" She cried vehemently to her friends once the class had ended and he had left the room. "Why must he be so…disagreeable!"

Ayame calmly closed her text, caressing its worn cover absently. "I admit I don't take a liking in him either. But you mustn't use the word 'hate', your highness. It's such a vulgar word."

Shuzo stuffed his book into his bag, swiping a hand over his messy, curly head. "I don't trust him." He said, "But our lord father has decided to let him stay with the soldiers – and now, worse yet, he has allowed him to start teaching us!"

Now the three girls were interested. "What's there not to trust?" Suzume prodded, leaning her round face over her book where she carefully marked their last lesson's page.

Just as Shuzo was about to explain, Okita made his way toward them, causing the four to grow quiet. It wouldn't do to speak ill of the man's comrade. Shuzo came to his feet. "Many things." He said finally. "I've got my eye on him though. Sayo, dear, you should try not to make him so upset. He'll grow to hate _you_."

Okita chuckled. "Oh, your highness, wherever do you get the notion? Come along now, our lunch awaits." And with that, he led the boy out of the room, leaving the girls to themselves.

"He _does_ hate me." Sayo scowled, clenching her hands. Her fingers still smarted with the earlier assault but her pride was wounded far worse. She stood also, pushing her chair back carelessly. "I hope he does not teach again. He was positively boring."

Both Ayame and Suzume accompanied her down to the dining hall, where already many were seated. To Sayo's dismay, Sir Kenshin was not present and so she took her place next to her friends, disappointed. He had promised her he would send for her when he returned. She couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed.

Her eye caught Saitoh's, accidentally, as she was looking about the place hopefully. Perhaps Sir Kenshin was just a bit late. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks again, but she did not look away. She wouldn't! She would not let the man scare her. He took a seat next to Shuzo, who was too busy talking to Sir Okita to notice.

Sir Saitoh did not let his glare waver but he broke his gaze evenly as Shuzo was served a drink.

Sayo felt herself turn cold with dread. For a moment, she wondered whether all her insides had vanished as she stood up clumsily, straining to see.

_I don't trust him…_

"Don't!" She heard herself cry, as Shuzo took the cup and raised it to his lips. To her surprise, Saitoh grabbed the cup from his hands and pulled it away. Confused, Shuzo looked up as Saitoh forced the cup into the hands of the taste-tester behind them.

In seconds, the man lay dead.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

AN: And there you go guys! Right before Christmas! I'm SO proud of myself. (Grins) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm so sorry I was so late in posting it. Your reviews really do help me, and so do your emails so if you want to drop me a line, please do not hesitate. I look forward to those reviews! (Hint, hint)

Until the next chapter, thanks for reading. _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


	14. The Stirring Of Trouble

ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…all original characters/ideas are mine to claim. No stealing please.

AN: The last time I updated was on Christmas! I'm **very** sorry for the slow updates, but since the writer's block granted me mercy, here is the next chapter. I am EXTREMELY grateful to all those who read and reviewed as they lifted my spirits. I hope you enjoy.

**_Warnings: None._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously:_

_Sir Saitoh did not let his glare waver but he broke his gaze evenly as Shuzo was served a drink._

_Sayo felt herself turn cold with dread. For a moment, she wondered whether all her insides had vanished as she stood up clumsily, straining to see._

_**I don't trust him…**_

"_Don't!" She heard herself cry, as Shuzo took the cup and raised it to his lips. To her surprise, Saitoh grabbed the cup from his hands and pulled it away. Confused, Shuzo looked up as Saitoh forced the cup into the hands of the taste-tester behind them._

_In seconds, the man lay dead._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 14**

**- The Stirring Of Trouble -**

For a moment, no one spoke.

And then there was a collective gasp as well as a mad rush to see what had happened. Shuzo had gotten up, backing away, his face pale as he stumbled back into the table where he could not back up any further.

There were cries all around, and it sounded loud in Sayo's ears. Her knees shaking, she knew that she would not be able to get to Shuzo's side with all the commotion in the room. Soon, she lost sight of him, as a crowd soon formed over the dead body. Looking to her right, she saw her friends' horrified faces as they covered their mouths in disbelief.

Gathering her skirts in her hands, Sayo made for the door leading out. Her small legs carried her past the grand foyer and up the winding marble staircases, past the huge frames and down the red carpeted hallway. Ignoring the Lord Okina's cries of protest, Sayo threw her weight against the large heavy double doors of the throne room.

The room fell silent as she stumbled in. Hiko rose from his throne, indignantly, miffed to have been interrupted for the second time that day. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, as all heads turned in the direction of the little girl. "Sayo?"

Gathering her breath, Sayo rushed forward, all court practices forgotten. "My lord! Your son! He was nearly poisoned!"

Hiko stared at her as if she had gone daft. "What?"

"Please, come quickly!" She cried, ignoring the looks of disdain on the faces of the gentlemen in the room. She grasped her father's hand, tugging at it. As she tried to bring her breathing back to normal, she pulled him forward. To her relief, he came willingly, having to bend a little as she drew him away from the crowd and out of the room.

"Your Majesty…?" Okina seemed confused.

"I'll be back shortly." Hiko told him. His voice sounded detached. "Please put this meeting on hold until I return." The man bowed deeply in acknowledgement and Hiko turned to his daughter.

"Sayo, what in all the goodness of the earth is going on?"

"Someone tried to poison Shuzo, my lord." She responded feeling tears come to her eyes. "Will you not see him?"

He knelt down, putting his hands to her cheeks. "Who?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." She said. "Father, I'm scared…."

He actually smiled. "Don't be, little one. I'll find out who it is, and I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Feeling much better after his reassurance, she led him back down the hallway, but he was faster. He scooped her up in his big burly arms and made his way down to the dining hall. As he had not finished his meetings from earlier that morning, he had had to dismiss lunch for that day and thus, had not been present when the incident had taken place. The thought that someone had tried to attack his son yet again unnerved him, and he set his daughter down once they reached the room.

The room was in an uproar, with people trying to get a better look as soldiers kept them back. But as the King entered, a wave of silence fell upon them, and everyone backed away, falling to one knee.

His voice was cool and authoritative as he took in the scene before him. "What is going on here? Where is my son?" He looked both powerful and intimidating that for a moment, no one moved. And then, Shuzo stepped out of the crowd, still looking visibly shaken.

Sayo was relieved to see that he was fine. Her eyes fell on Saitoh who was watching the whole thing intently, his golden eyes seemingly never blinking. She found herself pressing against her father's leg unconsciously at the stony look on his face.

The king strode forward, to the dead body that was still on the floor. It was a young man, just a little younger than twenty years. The medical aid was next to him, looking drained. "He's dead, Your Majesty. He took a poisoned cup from Prince Shuzo…"

"Who gave him the cup?" Hiko asked, stooping down to check the dead man's pulse for himself. There was none. He kept Sayo back, who had let her curiosity get the better of her and tried to see.

"I did, sire." Saitoh piped up, suddenly. "When I saw that the Prince was just going to drink it before he even checked…."

The King did not reply, but turned to Shuzo. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Shuzo shook his head. "No, my lord…"

Hiko nodded slowly. "Good, that's the most important thing." He sounded very tired. "Thank you, Sir Saitoh. I'm thankful for your wit."

Saitoh bowed his head in acknowledgement. "It is my duty to serve, Your Excellency."

"What's going on?" A voice asked. It rang across the room, echoing off the walls. Sayo turned to see none other than her beloved Sir Kenshin, stepping into the dining hall, wiping his hands on a rag. His red hair looked disheveled and the side of his handsome face was smudged with what looked like dark oil.

Realizing that the King was present, he too sank to a knee, albeit quite confused. He had been sent into the dining hall to help collect dishes that were to be washed only to find himself stepping into a murder scene. His siblings looked pale and scared. His father grim and weary.

Sayo watched him, knowing full well that this was not the time for hugs or displays of affection. She stayed rooted in her spot next to her father.

"I want you to take Shuzo to his chambers." Hiko was saying quietly to Okita. "Sir Saitoh, you shall accompany them." He handpicked a few other soldiers to carry out the dead body, and then took Sayo's hand in his. "I want a word with my commanding officers."

At those words, people began to obediently file out of the room, Lord Akira, Kenshin and the Medical Aid staying behind. Sir Cyus was not present, having been brought to the infirmary after his punishment and was being cared for.

"Sayo, you must go up to Madam Myranda's." Her father said, gently.

"Might I stay, Father?" She pleaded. She did not want to go back to that woman's side. Not at a time like this. Not when Sir Ken was just steps away. Sir Kenshin seemed ready to object when her father suddenly sighed and said, "If it please you, then." He, on the other hand, seemed to think that arguing with her was in his lesser interests and had more important things on his mind.

She grinned, happily letting his hand go and running toward the soldier. She took comfort with Kenshin's hand on her head as she listened to them speak, remembering that it was not a lady's place to interrupt during a man's conversation unless asked to.

"What say you, gentlemen?" Hiko asked. "This has been the second attempt on my son's life just today. The first, Lady Trissen thought was a direct threat from your army."

"That's ridiculous!" Lord Akira said, shaking his head. "We took our vows on penalty of death."

"We swore to _protect_ the Royal family." Kenshin agreed.

"Anyone?" The king stressed. "Sir Berik was executed this morning."

Kenshin stiffened and felt his blood drain from his face. "My King…"

Lord Akira did not seem to take that news very well either. "I…I…don't understand…" He began to say. "….Sir Berik…who…?"

"That is what I would like to know." The King sighed, picking up the cup which had held the poison. It sat on the table along with many other cups and plates that had been left behind. The cup was simple, non ornate and made of brass. "Sir Berik would not be the type to suddenly attack. But who would cough his name, or have such a grudge? Do you know of any animosity between your soldiers?"

Lord Akira shook his head slowly as did Kenshin. "I will keep my eye on it." Kenshin said.

"I as well, My King." Said Akira.

The medical aid stepped forward then. "The liquid was red, Your Majesty. No clear sign of poison."

"The alchemists, then." Hiko suggested, peering into the cup. Sure enough, the liquid was red, like any other wine. The thought that his son was being served wine so early in the day unnerved him. "Who sent this drink for the Prince?"

All three men shook their heads and shrugged. The King looked at a loss, and he drew his cape off the ground, setting the cup back on the table with a bang so that the liquid inside it frothed. "We must get to the bottom of this. I will not allow traitors to roam within the castle. I will leave it to you to make sure every possible loop in the army is watched. I can't stand a botched job."

His gaze fell on Sayo, who was watching him, pale-faced. "I cannot allow my family to be involved."

All three men bowed as the King left the room, no doubt to go speak with the young prince.

Sayo's legs had turned to jelly by that point and she toppled over. If Kenshin hadn't been standing right next to her, she would have ended up in a heap on the floor. His hand was on her arm, hoisting her up and steadying her as she rocked in place. "Your Highness? Are you okay?"

Gasping, she nodded, holding onto his proffered arm for balance as she tried to compose herself. Already the Medical aid looked worried.

"Did you drink anything?" He asked.

"Do you feel feverish?" Akira demanded at the same time, putting his hand to her forehead. Sayo squeaked in protest to his roughness, and managed to say no.

Kenshin sounded anxious. "What is it then? Did you eat something bad? Oh, dear spirits, tell me _you_ weren't poi-"

"- I wasn't!" Sayo cried, knowing full well what the three men thought. The tears that had come to her eyes earlier and that she had kept away, now flooded her vision again. They escaped their unseen prison and began to roll down her face. "I-I'm scared…I don't like this…I don't like this at all…."

Visibly relaxing, Kenshin drew her into a tender embrace, motioning for the others to leave.

"I'd best be off then." Akira told them, hastily, trying to ignore the scene before him. "I've got a few questions I'd like to ask my troop. It would do you good, Sir Kenshin, to do the same."

Kenshin nodded, and the older commanding officer stalked away, his blue cape billowing out behind him as he left the dining hall.

Genzai brought a chair up so that the princess could sit. "Gently now." He instructed, as she plopped herself in it, rubbing her eyes in an embarrassed way. "I'd best see to the alchemists and his highness. Strength to you, sir."

"And to you." Kenshin replied, and only when the aid had left, did he turn to Sayo. For a long moment, he just stared at her. His gentle blue eyes roamed her features before he sighed. "My princess…"

"Will I be targeted too?" She cried out, eyes growing round.

Startled, he leaned back. "Of course not."

"But we don't even know who it is!" She insisted. "It could be anyone! And Mother says - "

"-I know what your mother says." Kenshin interrupted quietly. "But it would be wise to keep whatever you heard here to yourself, do you understand that, Sayo?" He stroked her hair absently. "It would not do to have the palace in a panic. Sir Cyus may know something, yet." He waited until she had nodded obediently, before he pulled up a chair to sit opposite her.

She swung her legs, making her dress swish. With Sir Kenshin, fashions could be dropped and courtesies overlooked. He did not scold her for her actions, but rather, allowed her to do it, as it seemed to ease her troubled mind. "Why did you not come to me sooner?" She demanded.

He smiled, wringing the rag in his hand. "I was disgraced earlier, if you must know." He sounded rueful. "Nevertheless, I _was_ going to come and see you – when I was cleaned up."

She peered at his dirty hands and face. "What happened?" She asked. "Where did you go? Shuzo says that you disgraced Sir Cyus!"

He sighed. "It is a long story…but it doesn't matter. I'm serving in the kitchens with the Master Iwanbo. How are you, my princess? Keeping up your studies, I hope?"

Sayo hopped out of her chair, restlessly swinging her arms this time, and walking around. "It's boring! I hate learning fashions and I hate doing needle work! I hate it that everyone else seems to be such a woman grown and I cannot seem to do anything right!"

When she turned to face him, she was surprised to see Kenshin frowning. "It makes me sad indeed that you are unhappy." He murmured at last, studying the rag in his hands before setting it down in his lap. "But you can do many things right, my princess. Why, I believe you are the most intelligent of them all. And even if you can't fight a battle outside of the palace, you can fight one on the inside."

She stopped her pacing and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

He wrung the cloth once again, and then scratched at the oil lining his cheek with disdain. His punishment had only just begun and there was already so much still to do. "You must be brave." He said, bringing his voice down some more so that she had to come forward to hear him. "And you must use every skill you have to help me."

"Help you?" She asked. "I don't know how to wield a sword."

"No, dear child….no." He said. "You must keep your ears listening, and your eyes open. And you must keep your mind alert." His eyes seemed to dig into hers, with the urgency of his words. "You must _listen_ to the court talks, to the boys' jests, to the girls' chatter, to the women's gossip. You must _watch_ the men train, and above everything, _remember._" By this point, he was whispering, and he raised his finger for emphasis. "No one will suspect you because you are young. But I never estimated you." A smile took his handsome features again, that Sayo quite forgot his face was still dirty. The look on it was what she loved to see: pride.

She nodded. "I'll do it." She whispered back. "I promise I won't get caught. But what if someone finds out?"

"They won't." Kenshin replied, assuredly. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You must keep everything you do a secret."

"A secret?" She repeated, incredulously.

"You cannot risk telling anyone in the army: for all we know, the Queen may be telling the truth about someone infiltrating. And you dare not risk letting your secrets reach the wrong ears – you must be certain that those who do hear are those who are faithful to the crown."

Now she was starting to get scared again. "But Sir Ken…"

He squeezed her shoulders to get her to concentrate on what he was going to say. "You can do this Sayo. I know you can. And you must – there is no one else. That is your mission from me. Do you understand?"

She bit her lip, contemplating. What he was asking her to do was dangerous, but she had never felt so needed before. And with the way he was staring at her, she could not refuse. Gathering her resolve, she nodded again, remembering her earlier words. "I'll do it." She said again, clapping her small fist to her heart in an imitation salute.

Kenshin planted a kiss on her forehead. "I want you to promise me that you won't try to fight by yourself."

She nodded. "I promise."

"I believe in you, my princess. May the Ancient protect you."

She stepped away from him then, performing a perfect curtsy. When she lifted her head, she seemed older for her age. "Strength to you, my lord."

He got to his feet, all smiles, bowing deeply. "And to you, Your Highness."

They were interrupted by a sudden booming voice. "Master Himura! Whatever happened? The dishes are needing to be washed!"

Heaving a sigh and casting an apologetic look to the little girl, Kenshin nodded. "My apologies, sir. I'll get to work on that right away." He turned quickly to Sayo as he put the chair back into the proper place from where it had come. "You should go now." He said, winking.

And so she did.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A week staying in the barracks with the other soldiers and Kaoru felt like she'd go insane. She did not like the way that they snored and the way that they joked with each other. Sometimes, she would come into her part of the barracks only to find that several of the soldiers had taken some women to bed and were having their way with them at full force in front of all eyes to see. It would cause her to freeze and remind herself not to panic – that stuff did not happen to her anymore.

True to her word, Consolence had not let Kaoru out of her sight until all the changes had settled into place. A full grown beard now adorned her jaw line and her chin. Her voice had changed into a deep monotone that, surprisingly, fit her slightly built body. Consolence's drink was working and well, though it tasted horrible every time she downed it, it had helped her disguise immensely.

As it was normal for men to wear their hair long, she kept hers in a ponytail and her only concern was that the changes would be permanent. The changes in her body made it so that binding her breasts for hours on end was a very painful experience. Every time she spoke, it hurt, and so, for the most part, she stayed quiet.

Occasionally, Prince Kaiden would come to check on her, and eventually, the two became good friends. He had been very amiable, keeping her secret to himself. Although she had other secrets and chose to stay quiet, the young Prince did not bother to question her. Instead, he confided in her all his plans and his dreams while she sat and listened.

When she entered the barracks, she was relieved to find it empty – living the life of a soldier meant that you were surrounded by people all the time. They ate together, bathed together, slept together – it was difficult to keep her secret hidden. In truth, she was scared. Megumi was right: she didn't know anything about being a soldier. _And_ she hadn't yet spoken with Sir Kenshin as she had originally planned.

She saw him working in the kitchens every day. Rumor had it that he had displeased the King and was serving his punishment. Whatever it was, she had not yet found the time to tell him what she knew.

The information she had, deemed true after all – with the Prince having been attacked twice in the same day, he now had a very tight security around him, picked out personally by the Lord Akira himself. The attacks had ceased…or so it seemed. Kaoru knew that there was not just one spy in the castle, and she had to let them know.

The day was cold and dreary, with the rains deciding to come down at last. The soldiers had been practicing outside for hours on end, and by Consolence's word, Kaoru had joined. Everyone had seemed engrossed in what they did that she could barely keep up. Luckily for her, Prince Kaiden had assigned one of his own men to help her, with the excuse that she was still ill and recovering.

It was not all that far from the truth. Her already aching body was now feeling even worse after such a strenuous sword practice and since she had never wielded one in her life before, she felt quite embarrassed.

Sitting down on her pallet in the far corner, she put down her sword. It was easier said than done to wield it properly. The pages and squires were much better than she was, and it was disheartening. Her arms were not accustomed to the weight and were awkward and clumsy.

Kaoru ran her fingers over the hilt of her sword, the slender instrument staring mockingly up at her. If she could not master it, she would not be able to accomplish her mission. She made up her mind that she would practice at every moment she got.

So late that night, she crept out of the barracks, in nothing but the shirt and breeches she was given to wear, her hands clutching the sword and scabbard as she strode into the back gardens.

Smoothly, she brought the sword down despite her aching muscles, repeating in her mind the instructor's words that day.

Her hand wobbled under the force of her overhead strike. Frowning, she tried again, only to get the same results.

_'That can't be right,'_ she thought, frustrated. What was she doing wrong? As she tried again, this time, her sword clashed with another, the ring of steel against steel making her head spin and her arm shudder violently. Choking back a gasp, she looked up and behind her, only to see Kenshin, who had deftly parried her blow.

"Better be careful there, sir." He said, grinning. "You are like to take someone's eye out with a swing like that."

Feeling her frustration build, Kaoru swung at him again, only to be smoothly parried off like the first time.

"You won't be able to hurt a fly like that," Kenshin jeered. "You must always lean into your strike. Don't you know that?"

She never answered, flexing her palm over the pommel of the sword and doing as he said. "Step into it." He instructed, "And bring it down into an arc. That's the way."

Kaoru performed a perfect swing and felt the frustration slide. When he parried it, he was smiling. She stepped back, letting her sword drop to her side and breathed hard. "Sir Valis, was it?"

She nodded, consciously bringing her hand up to her jaw line, feeling the thick hair beneath her fingers. "You seem to be recovering nicely from you sickness." He said. "But you're not quite fully healed it seems." He swung his blade down experimentally, causing the grass to flatten momentarily before he sheathed his sword.

"Not quite fully." She agreed, gravely. She had to play the part. She was glad for the darkness overhead, and the moon was hidden behind clouds so its light was muffled.  
"I thought to continue practicing…"

"And you need it too." He said, ruefully. "I came here to do the exact same thing. Should you like, we can spar together. I will go easy on you." For some reason, she hated the way he teased her subtly.

Tucking away her pride, Kaoru nodded. "Very well. I should appreciate it, my lord."

Kenshin pulled back, his hair blowing in the wind. "Shall we begin then?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The cart that Soujiro lay in rattled him around so much that his numbed body began to ache in protest. Tightly bound were his wrists, and he was crouched in the most uncomfortable of positions. His head swam as he tried to take in air, only feeling as if he were breathing fire instead.

The wounds lining his body were sore and puffy, most likely starting to get infected, but he could do nothing about that. He was at the mercy of….

The mercy of….

He opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the back of a covered wagon, thankfully shielding him from what looked like scorching sunrays. Still, it unnerved him that he heard no other sounds but the trotting of the horses that were pulling the contraption he was in and the rusty wheels turning in the dirt.

They had probably cast him out to die by himself, alone, or to be eaten by the wild animals.

Whatever they planned, he wished he had just died. The pain was starting to come back and he was tired of it. He found he could not lift himself up, no matter how hard he tried. He thought, perhaps, to jump off the moving wagon and try to get away, but found that that option too, had been denied him as his legs were chained stubbornly to the floorboards beneath him. With no use of his hands it would be impossible to tug himself free.

Resigned, he closed his eyes again, cursing the spirits which had evidently failed to protect him.

_'I'm still alive…'_

He fell in and out of sleep then, but it was hard to keep either one consistent because of the lingering pain. If he fell asleep, he'd awake because of it. If he woke up, he'd eventually get knocked out because he could not stand it anymore. Already he had soiled himself twice, and the smell was near to suffocating.

As hours passed, he felt his life slipping and although a part of him was terrified, he felt mostly relief. At last, he would be free from everything.

Just as he was about to go unconscious again, the back of the wagon was pulled down and a man came up, his hat lopsided on his bald head. His breathing was heavy as he moved toward Soujiro, a disgusted look on his face.

It was then, that Soujiro realized he could hear things faintly. Voices were speaking and he could hear footsteps. Many footsteps. He felt panic come back so strongly he desperately tried to bring back that unconscious feeling that had tried to overcome him earlier.

But once again, luck was not on his side as he was dragged to sit up forcefully, his chains being removed and his body being passed down to waiting hands. He tried at first, to squirm out of their grasp, but he could not, for the life of him, find the strength to move. The pain was unbearable, his wounds protesting against the hands against his skin.

And then, he saw the whole world turn blindingly white as pain laced through every fiber of his being, before it turned an endless black.

For an eternity, he hung in darkness, not hearing, not feeling, not seeing….nothing. It was bliss. But at the same time, it was torture. Was this what death was supposed to feel like? If that was the case, he seriously regretted asking for it. Was the Ancient so cruel as to keep him in an eternity like this?

Yet, he knew that he deserved it after all those people that he had killed and whom he had made to suffer without their loved ones. He knew he had been condemned to something unpleasant for the rest of his life.

So he lay, waiting for something to happen. Then, up ahead, he could see a small light. It came toward him, at such an agonizingly slow pace, that after a while he grew uninterested. It was only when it hovered in front of him that his eyes returned to it curiously. As he was about to touch it, he suddenly felt himself falling a long distance at such a great speed.

Disoriented, he tried to scream, but it only resulted in him groaning.

"He's coming to."

Voices…

"Hold him up." Another voice commanded.

He felt himself being propped up, and a disgusting liquid being forced down his throat. He gagged against it, spewing it back up, pathetically. His eyes opened a crack, the dim light in the room almost blinding, and he could not make out the figures in front of him.

He felt strangely warm. It was due to a number of blankets that had been heaped on top of him, and he was lying down in a comfortable bed. They let him put his head back against the pillows.

"Kamatari, make sure he does not fall back to sleep." The voice belonged to a woman. Her image was blurry to his eyesight, and he could only make out that she was tall and slim, but nothing more. "I'll call the medical aid right away."

Another face bent down over his, and he saw it was another woman, inspecting him closely. "Do not close your eyes." She was saying. "You must keep them open."

Soujiro ignored her. Where was he, and who were these people? He felt his eyes start closing on their own, the smell of the room and the warmth of the blankets making him feel very comfortable indeed. Surely it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for just a moment?

But the woman sitting next to him slid her fingers down over his bare chest, squeezing at his nipple rather hard and bringing his eyes open again, in pain.

"Sorry, love." She whispered. "But you can't go to sleep. Not yet."

Not wanting her to touch him again, he tried to keep his eyes open obediently, but his overwhelming fatigue was strong and he felt that he could not fight it any longer. His eyelids began to close again, against his will.

He felt her hand over his chest again, but before she could do anything, the doors to the room opened and in walked a man with the first woman. Once more, he was propped up and forced to down a disgusting concoction, which felt like they were filling his chest with flames.

"Stop!" He heard himself cry. His voice was hoarse and small and he shook in pain. His world had come crashing around him again, startlingly clear and sharp that he winced as he looked around.

There was a fire in the hearth, its flames leaping merrily. Standing next to the bed he lay in, were two women. The one dressed in a beautiful dress of deep crimson had been the one to enter with the medical aid. She was both daring and modest with the way her dress hung off her shoulders, revealing cleavage but nothing else. Her hair was done up into a simple but elegant bun, the most attractive thing about her was the mole that graced her chin by her lower lip.

The other woman was just as strikingly pretty, but was not in any way as alluring. She had big brown eyes and was wearing an elaborate robe of green. This was the one who had inflicted pain just moments before.

"Sorry about earlier, love." She said, winking. "I didn't mean to do that." His chest throbbed in response and he glared dolefully at her.

The medical aid moved forward, brandishing the flask of the foul-tasting liquid again. "Here. Drink this."

And he could not refuse because he was too weak to. This time, they didn't force large amounts down his throat, but it was just as bad as if they had. He was soon vomiting all over himself and the bed.

"Oh dear, this won't do." The crimson lady said, clucking her tongue. "Dear Kamatari: do go and find him a change of clothing." She clapped her hands and in rushed two servant girls, dressed down in brown woolen dresses. "Please attend to the mess. Medical aid, if you would be so kind as to change his bandages."

Things were starting to get blurry again, and Soujiro looked up at her, tiredly. "W-who are you?" He asked, faintly, as the medical aid began to peel the bandages cover his body back. Soujiro could have cared less right then if his courtesies sounded terribly unrefined.

Her hand was surprisingly gentle as she stroked his hair back from his face. "My name is Komagata Yumi daughter of Komagata Yuuichi." She told him. "You look a right mess, sir. Please concentrate on getting better."

"Y-you saved me?" He asked, head lolling to the side. That drink was preventing him from sleeping and he stared at her through a hooded gaze.

"Yes, I did." She said, watching as her girls peeled back the soiled cloths and whisked them away. Kamatari soon re-entered holding onto a fresh pair of clothing.

Soujiro tried to recoil as the medical aid and the green-robed woman began to change him while Yumi looked away. He felt his cheeks color as Kamatari grabbed his breeches and pulled them off him without a second thought.

"I'm used to the sight." He was told, coyly, before a new pair was pushed up onto his legs and firmly clasped at the waist. He could find no answer but to sputter in dismay as Kamatari winked at him.

When all was finished and settled, Yumi sat by his side once more. "You've been unconscious for more than two weeks, sir." She said. "I had despaired that you would not come to ever again."

"Where am I?" Soujiro asked, warily.

"In the capital of Torr." She told him. "You were abandoned by soldiers and I had you brought here." She smoothed his hair back again. "Rest assured: you are safe here."

He tried to push himself up, but he found he still did not have any strength. "I must go back…." He whispered, feebly. "I cannot stay here…"

"Go back?" She asked, confused. "You mustn't go anywhere in your condition. I told you to concentrate on getting better." She pushed the furs up under his chin again and brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek in a motherly fashion. "You may rest now."

His only answer was a sigh, and his eyes drifted shut against his will.

Yumi smiled.

Kamatari stepped closer, once he was certain that the soldier was fast asleep. "What do you plan to do to him?"

Her smile did not disappear off her face. "I have my plans."

**

* * *

**

AN: The next chapter should be out soon, in about two weeks! I hope you guys liked it and again, please do me the honor of a review before exiting the window. Thanks for reading,

-Chiki


	15. Hidden Agenda

ALTERING RULES  
By: Chiki Yumeshisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….all original ideas/characters are mine to claim though

AN: Sorry for the long wait (not as long as before though!) my computer got a virus and I had to go through so much just to 'recover' this one chapter. I hope you all like it…

**_Warnings: none. Enjoy

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 15**

**- Hidden Agenda -**

"Sir Valis, ride with me."

Kaoru looked up, dropping whatever it was she was holding in her surprise. The cloth fell back to her pallet in a crumpled heap. "My lord?"

"Ride with me." Kenshin repeated. He was dressed down in casual attire. He wore high riding boots and a tunic. At his hip, he had girdled his sword and he wore a traveler's cloak, plain brown in color. He looked fresh and like a creature of the woods. His hair in the morning sun, seemed auburn. He was beautiful.

Unfortunately, Kaoru had still not gotten any better at riding a horse from her first experience, but she nodded. A smile slid onto his handsome face and he waited for her to finish cleaning up. Soon, she fell into step beside him, pulling on a cloak of her own except that hers was a warm red in color. It had been a gift from Kaiden, to keep her warm in her coldest moments.

"Is Sir Sagara coming as well?" She asked, after a while, as they passed the gardens where a large section of the army were locked in practice combat. At the head of the columns stood Sir Cyus, now fully recovered, watching over them.

He gave them a small salute in acknowledgement, that Kenshin returned eagerly before addressing her. "He's got other duties to attend to. He's been assigned to the newly built fortresses for a while. I've been sent out to make sure that all the village folk are aware that the borders are no longer safe. I'm also to locate a place in which we could build a shelter for the civilians if need be."

Kaoru turned her head instinctively to the balcony where she had seen the Lady Takani standing in the days past, observing the soldiers as she searched for her beloved She was not present today, however, and she returned her gaze to the field, absently listening to Sir Cyus' rich baritone voice speaking.

"In any case," Kenshin continued, "we shan't be out for too long, I hope."

They had reached the stables, where they searched for their horses. Kenshin had a black stallion this time, and the servants had already prepared it, the saddle on top of its back ready and waiting for the rider to sit.

Beside the black beauty, stood a chestnut mare, who tossed its head fondly when its large black eyes caught sight of Kaoru. This was the horse she had used before, and she practiced with it whenever she could, so she had grown attached to it. Crooning to it softly, Kaoru scratched it behind the ears.

They led their horses into the courtyard and out of the gates. Today, there was no grand gesture – no banners, no crests, no royal colors – they were simple travelers.

Kaoru was just stepping into the stirrup of hers when a voice hissed, "Sir Ken!" She almost tripped over in her surprise.

The commanding officer heard it too, and turned his head sharply. "Who goes there!"

There was a pause, and then the voice repeated, "Sir Ken…it's me, Sayo…" With that, she stepped forward, clutching her long skirts up so that she wouldn't trip as she hurried toward him. Her hair was up into a messy ponytail and her green eyes were wide and looked imploringly up at him.

"Dear Spirits! Princess, what do you think you're doing?" This time, his head swiveled, looking to be sure that the coast was clear. Certain that there was no one, he leapt back down, his face pulled into a frown.

"I want to come with you." She said.

Kenshin shook his head at that. "You most certainly may not!" He said. "You will get in trouble. Does Madam Myranda know that you have left the palace?"

"She knows only that I am too 'ill' to go to lessons." Sayo said, unabashedly. Kenshin paled.

"You must go back inside, Princess. It was very wrong to tell a lie like that."

But she threw her arms around his legs. "Please, Sir Ken! I can't go back there! Lord Saitoh will whip me…"

"And whip you he should!" Kenshin declared, hotly. "It is not your place to sneak out of the castle to go riding. You must learn along with the rest of the little girls and not be sour over it. What will your Lady Mother think?"

Sayo never responded, rather, clung onto Kenshin tighter. The man looked to Valis almost helplessly before turning back to the child. "I shall have to bring you back to the palace, my lady…"

"No!"  
"Sayo, you must."

"No!" She shrieked, her voice echoing.

"If you will not go, you naughty girl, _I_ shall whip you where you stand!" His voice had risen to a shout, and at that, Sayo collapsed into tears.

"She's frightened." Kaoru blurted, before she could stop herself. She half expected Kenshin to turn and glare at her, and start scolding her that it was not her place to command a man. But instead, as he glanced her way, his expression was forlorn. She had to remind herself again, that she was no longer a woman in his eyes. She took courage from that look and continued, taking a deep breath. "Something scares her."

Kenshin contemplated that, looking down at the child. "Scared? What frightens you, Sayo?" He went silent for a moment before he asked, "Was it something that you heard?"

She nodded slowly, shyly peeking up at Valis whom she was not familiar with. She had hoped to catch her brother when he was by himself, but it seemed that there was always someone with him.

The commanding officer knelt facing her. "What was it, dear one? What frightened you so?"

"Sir Saitoh – he…he was talking to Sir Okita….and I heard him say that if I wanted to survive I should run away and get out of the castle. He said something about the Queen leaving, and about how I am most probably the next target." She pressed her fists to her eyes as she shook. "I don't know what to do, Sir Ken! I don't want to go to lessons because Sir Saitoh scares me, yet I don't wish to run away by myself. Will you run away with me?"

Again, the commanding officer exchanged glances with Valis before standing up. "Nonsense. No one is running away – least of all yourself, Your Highness. It's a cowardly act to run away from the unknown. No one will harm you, I promise. I will speak to the Lord Saitoh."

She hooked an arm around his leg.

"We should take her with us." Sir Valis said, taking his foot out of the stirrup. "We shall send word to the King about the news she perceived."

He looked ready to object, but Valis hastily added, "It would not be safe, my lord, to send her back there without the truth of her words being verified. The safest thing to do is to keep her with you, because you are the only one that she trusts."

Kenshin contemplated his words. True, he would never let anyone hurt his sister and he was not too certain of her tale as it was. Sir Saitoh posing a threat _openly _was something that baffled him – that only proved that the man was innocent. Who would blatantly say something like that out loud?

He made up his mind then, gripping the princess around the waist and hoisting her up onto his stallion. "You know how to ride, I trust, my lady?"

Sayo held her head up high, wiping the traces of tears from it. "Of course. I have riding lessons." She told him. He nodded, swinging himself up and behind her in the saddle. "Then we shall ride together." He told her. "Sir Valis, come."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yumi came into the room, carrying with her a bowl that was patterned intricately by a Master Potter. Within the bowl was some gruel, as it was all that the soldier could seem to intake without spewing it back up. In her other hand, she held a flask, filled with the special medicine that they had been giving to him to help him regain his strength.

To make him forget.

Soujiro was sitting up in bed, watching the fire lazily. Lately he was more awake, but it seemed as though his mind was fogged. His wounds were healing just fine, and soon, the medical aid told him, he would be able to move and walk about. For some reason though, he did not desire to get up at all. He wanted to stay in bed and rest and rest and rest. He did not want to leave the room.

He looked up when Yumi entered, a smile lighting his face. This woman had been a frequent visitor, several times a day. She would talk with him, care for him as a mother would, and keep him company throughout the day. She ensured that he was comfortable and got upset at anyone who would try to speak with him or made him angry.

She liked to attend to him herself with his meals and sometimes, she would have Kamatari come with her, whom Soujiro had learned was really a man. Kamatari would not talk to him much, but he was just as gentle and as amiable.

"How are you feeling, my lord?" She asked, pushing the door closed behind her. Today she wore a violet dress that was dark in color, making her look very elegant and noble. Her hair was wound in its usual bun behind her head.

"I'm fine." He told her. His voice had gotten stronger too, more confident.

"Have you any hurt?" She asked, setting the things on a tray on the table to his side. When he shook his head, she beamed and he thought she was beautiful. "Well, I have brought you a meal if it please you to eat it."

"I thank you for your pains, my lady." He said, gratefully, lifting the bowl. The gruel was still warm, not too hot, and not too cold. It tasted wonderful, like blueberry and lemon mixed together, the sweet and sour taste welcome to the tongue. "What news is there today?"

"I'm afraid that the war is not going good at all." She said, sighing heavily. "I do hope that it ends soon – I do hate having soldiers tromping by every now and then and so close to our location. Why, if we were to be attacked, you would be in no state to run."

Soujiro lowered the bowl, licking his lips. A beard had started to grow on his face and on his upper lip, the startings of a mustache was evident. "I would not run," He said, adamantly. "I would stand and help to protect you."

She reached out and let her fingers trail on his stubble. "Ah, you are so young and yet, so valiant! You do amuse me so."

His pride flared. "I do not intend amusement, mistress. I mean what I say: I would stand and help."

She let her hands fall down, sliding across his shoulders and then down his arm to his hand and she held it. "My apologies. I meant no insult – you are so kind."

His heart twisted sorrowfully at her words. "I…I am not kind…" He whispered.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, leaning forward.

He wanted her to come closer but he dared not to ask it of her. "I…I am a soldier…I kill…"

"- You _killed_." She corrected. "You need not do that any more, good sir." She patted his hand. "I want you to forget your pain – to forget your miseries."

He smiled slightly then. "I'm starting to forget, all thanks to you. I often wonder if I am being searched for…but I don't quite remember why they would want to find me. I find I don't particularly _care_."

His heart swelled when she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Well, you can rest here and stay here for as long as you wish. You've survived so far – and if it weren't for those men who were supposed to help you, you would not have been so close to death. They were responsible for you, and yet they left you alone in the battlefield to die."

A silence fell then, and Soujiro studied her quietly with his eyes. Her words stung, and his joy seemed to diminish. She was right – they were not going to come back. They never did return for him. They never wanted to in the first place. He was already marked dead.

She brought him out of his broodings. "I've upset you…" She murmured. She was frowning.

Wanting to banish that look from her face, he quickly shook his head. "No, my lady. Telling the truth does not do anything but bring good though it may hurt. Don't fear for me…"

Yumi winked then. "Well, since you insist! Now, be good and finish your meal – and take your medicine. The sooner you are up, you will be able to see the outdoors and the Ancient knows you need some fresh air."

And so he ate and polished off the flask from its contents before she left the room.

Waiting outside was Kamatari, who was patiently standing with his back against the wall. "What news?" He asked, lazily, pulling a stray strand of hair back into place behind his ear. He fell into pace with Yumi who grinned at him slyly.

"My plan is working." She said. "A few more weeks and he will not remember at all – and then, he shall be ours."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aoshi walked with Malla's hand in his, as he surveyed the fortress. It stood off the ground so high that he had to crane his neck to look up and see where it ended. It looked magnificent with guards at its every entrance already. From the top of the tower, he knew they could survey every entrance into the country on the north side of the border. He waved up at Beshimi who saluted him from the second tier.

"My lord, it is wonderful." Malla murmured. "And yet it is also so terrifying."

He absently kissed the top of her head. "It is no place for a lady such as yourself to rest, my love." He led her away from the tower, toward the carriage she had come in. "Thank you for visiting me." He said, as he made to help her in. "Give my regards to your parents."  
She beamed. "May I have the hope that we can return to the palace together, then?" She asked.

He smiled; a rare thing for the Lord Shinomori to do. "You may." Just before she could step in, she caught sight of something through the windows of the carriage, and she peeked out.

Shinomori turned his head also in the direction of the oncoming party. "What is it?"

"Travelers, most like." She said.

But as they drew nearer, Aoshi could not mistake the red hair for any common traveler. "It's Sir Kenshin…and he brings with him Sir Valis Varrent of Mintril."

"Sir Valis?" She repeated, questioningly. But he had no chance to reply as the two horses drew to a halt before them. Sure enough, Kenshin and Valis were in the saddles, and when Malla looked, there was another with them. "A child!" She exclaimed.

"Her Highness." Aoshi told her, stoutly, clapping a fist to his heart and bowing. Malla dipped a curtsy in greeting.

Kenshin returned the salute and Sayo nodded in acknowledgement before they stood again.

"Hail, Sir Kenshin!" He greeted. "We had no news of your arrival."

"Lord Akira's requested a patrol." Kenshin told him. "This little one got caught up in the tale." He indicated Sayo in front of him. "Mind you if we send a messenger to report on her whereabouts?"

Aoshi nodded. "Would you require food and refreshments also?" He asked, noticing that their travel bags were empty.

Kenshin returned the nod in kind. "That would be most appreciated." He swung down and out of his saddle and helped Sayo off as well. Valis followed soon after and took up the reins to the horses, leading them forward. "I have words to speak with you, Shinomori. Sir Valis, if you'd come with me please. My Lady Malla, what a pleasure to see you again. Might I say that you look beautiful as always."

She smiled, her teeth two rows of white, perfectly lined together. "My lord, you're too kind." She was very pretty, as most ladies of the court were, and like the Lady Naomi, her dark hair fell in tresses about her shoulders. She had dark eyes too, and a wide, full mouth. Her skin was a golden color, with no hint of blemish whatsoever. "I shall wait within the walls of the fortress, good sirs. Your Highness, would you like to come to the kitchens while the men talk? I am certain you must be hungry after your day of riding." She stepped away from the carriage and offered her hand to the child.

"Yes, please!" Sayo said, eagerly, not forgetting her courtesies. She slipped her hand into the lady's and they left, Kenshin watching worriedly.

Aoshi did not miss that. "You seem anxious." He pointed out.

Kenshin turned back to them. "We have much to discuss. What know you of the plans against the crown?"

Taken aback, Aoshi blinked. "I pray pardons, my lord – are you suggesting I have something to do with it all?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I don't…I wish to know if you have heard anything."

Lazily, Aoshi looked in the direction that his Lady was disappearing in. "Nothing that I know of…is there a problem, sir?"

And Kenshin lowered his voice, and proceeded to tell him of what Sayo had heard. The tall soldier looked pensive when he was done and he trained his eyes on Valis, who subconsciously put his hand up to his beard once more. "I don't know what to make of it." He said finally.

Crestfallen, Kenshin nodded, threading his hands through his hair. "It makes no sense: it is not unusual for the Queen to leave, but a direct threat to the Princess next?" He trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I agree with Sir Valis." Aoshi announced. "I think you should post guards on Her Highness, or send her somewhere safe until this is all settled."

"She will hate that." Kenshin said, softly. "She wants to be free."

"She is royalty: she will never be free." Aoshi said, curtly.

Kenshin felt his cheeks heat with that comment, but he made no further protest. He cleared his throat instead and began to walk to the tower. "I'll make a quick round, Aoshi, be sure to send that messenger out." The elder man clapped a fist to his heart and walked away, his blue cape trailing him.

Valis spoke up. "He seemed distracted." He said.

Kenshin watched the man leave. "You're very observant. Of late, his mind has been on Soujiro…he hasn't forgiven himself yet…"

Valis tilted his head to the side slightly in question. "He was a comrade." Kenshin said quietly, in explanation. "He died in battle a few weeks back…Shinomori still berates himself for not going back and bringing help – but there was nothing we could do. By the time the help did come, the place was left in ruins and the bodies burned beyond recognition. Soujiro's armor was found, but that was all."

Kaoru listened, breathlessly. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest she feared he would hear it. She was secretly glad: because she had gotten Sanosuke to force Kenshin to remain behind, he had not been part of the slaughter.

She spoke her next thoughts, as the commanding officer did not seem to care if she did so. "I wonder where the Queen goes when she leaves?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "As to that, she is always on a treaty mission of some sort to the neighboring countries – though to me, it does not seem to work." He paused then, saying grimly, "but I shall not speak treason of Her Majesty. They would have my head."

Kaoru nodded, understandingly. She had noticed too, that Kenshin did not seem to like even the mention of Trissen, but she wisely held her tongue from saying that. Instead, they walked into the fortress, surveying the area. Kaoru took in the sights of armament: everywhere she seemed to look there were weapons. What interested her the most were the huge catapults that were built, each massive rock that was to be fitted smeared with pitch and tar. Bowmen stood at the ready on every window, and well over two hundred soldiers rested within the walls.

Kenshin took it upon himself to explain to her the details of the fortresses. According to him, they were built in defense of the borders, each fortress guarding a key city and allowing for quick reinforcements if there was a breakthrough in the border. Unfortunately, the construction of the buildings were very slow so some parts of the border were not yet as closely guarded as they would have liked, and because of that, many villages had been overrun.

Like what had happened to Soujiro's troops.

They walked past a group of soldiers who looked to be mere children who had become of age. They were probably children from peasant families who were looking for the coin and sent their children to work under the army. They gave nervous bows as the two swept by.

Kaoru saw another boy being dragged in, crying as an older soldier roughly slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. Kenshin did not seem to pay much attention to it, as he walked resolutely up the stairs. Kaoru kept her eye on the boy though, noticing that he was kicked to the floor and pummeled mercilessly by the soldier.

Her anger sparked as she recalled having the same thing done to her when she had been on the field in captivity. Unconsciously, her hand crept to her sword, and she suddenly felt Kenshin's restraining hand on hers. "Leave it." He commanded, roughly.

"He's a boy." She heard herself say through gritted teeth.

"He's a soldier – his days of boyhood have passed. Leave it." Kenshin said again. His eyes were a piercing blue and it nearly took Kaoru's breath away.

How could he be so cruel?  
Slowly, her hand slacked on her weapon, as she saw the boy get to his knees crying for mercy. "They all pine for home, sir." Kenshin said, his tone less harsh. "They forget themselves…but they all learn the same. I'm sure you understand."

Kaoru had never felt so loathe to be in the armor she was in now! As if to remind her that she would never understand, her armor seemed to dig into her shoulders, weighing her down.

"If we were to aid everybody who was in trouble, we'd have lost our lives by now." The commanding officer was saying, as he led them up the steps toward the tiers. "The war, it seems, will never end." His voice was thick with anger and resentment as he said these words. "Now, if we get all the scrolls, it would be a different matter."

They did a quick inspection of several tiers and when Kenshin was satisfied, they made their way to the kitchens where Sayo was waiting for them, now neatly washed and her hair had been brushed and fixed, with Malla by her side. They had put together enough food and water for their journey and soon, they were back on their horses, traveling west.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of clopping hooves were audible as they entered the country. Unlike the hustle and bustle of the city, the countryside was very peaceful. Though it was rather crowded, the land was fertile and very productive. This was proven with all the heaves and bundles that were stacked in every open barn they could see.

"Look!" Sayo cried, excitedly, her eyes drinking in everything. "Sheep!" For she had only ever seen horses up close.

Kenshin laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yes, little one…and over there are the cows."

He pointed out many things to her, and she delightedly hung off his every word. Kaoru stayed silent as she usually did, watching the exchange of words, surveying their surroundings cautiously. Had she not been, they would have run over an old man, who, it seemed, had dropped something precious to him and it had fallen in their wake. She threw out her arm and cried out to halt.

Kenshin's horse reared, neighing angrily and its rider cursed softly. Sayo shouted in fear, gripping onto the saddle with all her might to keep from falling off. "Spirits be cursed! What do you think you're doing!" Kenshin yelled heatedly down to the man who bent back in fear.

"I beg my lords, pardons." He squeaked, shaking under Kenshin's angry glare. "I didn't see you coming…."

"Didn't see us coming?" Kaoru repeated, incredulously. How could anyone mistake two huge horses for nothing?

Sternly, Kenshin asked, "Are you all right?"

The man nodded, his white beard bobbing like his head. "Yes m'lord! Pardons, pardons." He clumsily moved out of the way toward a table full of things that apparently were to be discarded.

Kenshin would have moved on had he not caught sight of something very interesting indeed. His keen eyes had noticed a very familiar roll of parchment. Swinging down off his horse, he told Sayo to stay put before moving toward the table.

"Sir Ken…" Kaoru began to say, but she stopped herself when she saw him snatch the parchment up.

"What is this?" He demanded of the man.

The man faltered, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, nervously. "T-this sir…is…"

"-A spare bit of parchment, really nothing to be concerned for." His wife put in, also nervously. "A family heirloom…something to gather dust…"

Kenshin stared down at the roll in his hands. "Were you going to discard it?" He demanded.

At their nods, he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a little sack of coins. "I will buy it from you." He said, off-handedly. "There are thirty pieces of gold in there."

The pair looked stricken. "M'lord…"

"More?" Kenshin asked, tearing his eyes away from the scroll. His face was flushed.

The woman shook her head. "No, that is more than enough for something that does not hold much value."

"It holds value, madam." Kenshin told her, gently, placing the sack down in her hands. "It is a present for the King."

Kaoru turned her head to see Sayo absently watching the cattle that were grazing out in the fields. "My apologies for earlier." She heard Kenshin saying. "Strength to you!"

With that, he jogged back over to them, carrying with him his prize, which he stuck securely into his belt, covering it with his cloak. "We have much to do." He said, almost excitedly. "We should go."

With a final wave, the three of them moved past the village, toward the next tower.

Kaoru relaxed a bit in her saddle, and saw Kenshin's hand unconsciously touch the package he had just obtained. Whatever it was, he seemed more than eager to have found it. "Sir Kenshin?" She called. "What was it that you found?"

He grinned at her, handing Sayo some dried fruit that had been given to them by another villager. "A scroll." He said, happily. "The Ancient is good – just when we needed it the most. The King will be well pleased."

"Sir Ken, how much longer do we ride?" his sister asked before Kaoru could make a comment.

"We ride until the sixth tower." He confirmed, urging his horse into a gallop.

Kaoru helped herself to some dried fruit as well, before taking up the reins of her horse and following.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

AN: A rather mundane ending, but the chapter wrote itself! I hope you liked it and I'd greatly appreciate reviews. The next chapter should be out in about two weeks. Thanks for reading,

-Chiki


End file.
